


Static Cling

by inuko678



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, Bamson, Friendship, Infidelity, Jinmark, Love, M/M, Markjin, Original Character(s), Romance, Smut, jackbam, slight internalized homophobia from an OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:24:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 61,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8995735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inuko678/pseuds/inuko678
Summary: Jinyoung wants Mark and vice-versa. They have an undeniable and almost instantaneous connection, one that has them all over each other; one that most couples envy and strive to achieve (or at least rival).So what's the problem?Mark's boyfriend. *This is the sister story of A Love Between Three People*





	1. It's Complicated

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my AFF page: http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/713301

Jinyoung smiled contently at the person lying peacefully on his chest, tousled sheets and blankets wrapped around them like a cozy cocoon. He’d never felt such a state of euphoria before, he hoped it never ended. After the incredible (and unplanned) sex the pair had, they’d spent the rest of the night talking…about everything and, at the same time, about nothing. 

 

They were supposed to be working on an assignment for their World Literature class, it was the reason Jinyoung had come over tonight. How reading and interpreting the Odyssey had morphed into hot, passionate sex with his dreamy schoolboy crush was completely beyond Jinyoung’s reasoning tonight, but he was so thrilled that it happened; and was thanking every god, goddess, and demi-god with the divine power to make such a blessed thing happen so spontaneously. 

 

Did this open the door for them to potentially start building a relationship? 

 

Would this just be their first time together? 

 

Or their only time? 

 

He had to know. 

 

Now.

 

“So what do we do now, hyung?” he asked softly stroking Mark’s dark hair, pushing the damp strands away from the elder’s beautiful forehead, his tanned skin still glowing slightly from their previous workout. Mark grinned tiredly and wedged his chin between the comfy cradle his crossed arms made, Jinyoung’s steady breathing making him rise and fall ever so slightly. “Go to sleep hopefully,” he answered huskily, his deep voice laced with lethargy, “It’s 3AM and we’ve been talking for, like, 4 hours. Most people would pass out after going two rounds, but not us.” 

 

Jinyoung laughed at the elder’s literal approach to his question, drowsy people could only live in the ‘right now’ he assumed. He softly smoothed down his thick brows. “That’s not what I meant Mark,” he replied with a shake of his head. He let his fingers drop down to outline Mark’s full pink lips, they were almost as thick as his. Lips that had been all over his body, kissing and sucking, not too long ago. Lips that he’d kissed until they were swollen and dark. Lips he couldn’t wait to kiss again and again.

 

Mark cracked open a sleepy dark brown eye; he was falling in and out of sleep, dangerously teetering on that tight rope of consciousness. “What did you mean then, Jinyoung-ah?” he asked absentmindedly, trying his damnedest to stay awake to finish their conversation. He unfolded one of his arms to trace random scribbles into the younger’s soft pale chest, maybe constant motion would do the trick. 

 

“I meant, what do we do after tonight? You and me? Us? Where do we go from here?” the younger elaborated, he carelessly whipped his thick onyx bang out of his dark chocolate eyes. Mark shrugged, “Why do things have to change?” he asked ghosting his fingers over the younger’s knuckles. Jinyoung was taken aback by that, “What?” he asked incredulously, he pulled his hand away from Mark’s, “You’re not going to break up with your boyfriend?” Keeping his eyes closed Mark easily answered, “No.”

 

Jinyoung pulled himself upright causing Mark to roll off of him, “No?” he echoed in disbelief, maybe he hadn’t heard him right. Mark slowly sat up too, “Jinyoung, no” he confirmed with a shake of his head. Jinyoung angrily crossed his legs beneath the covers, “So even after tonight? After you’ve cheated on him, you’re going to stay with him?” he questioned as he crossed his arms as well. He felt (and probably looked) so much like a sulking child, but he didn’t care. This was not how things were supposed to pan out. 

 

Mark sighed and rested his naked back against the cool wall, “Jinyoung, I can’t.” He looked over at the younger with a regretful expression. 

 

“You can’t? Or won’t?” Jinyoung swiftly rebutted, “I like you Mark and I know you like me; what’s happened tonight is proof enough of that. You and I have instant, magnetic, and irrefutable chemistry. We both know it. But we’ve been dancing around our feelings for each other all semester, because I respected the fact that you have a boyfriend. I was fine being just your friend because I thought that we had absolutely no shot but, after tonight, I thought that finally the breaking point would come for you and him. That finally you and I would have a starting point. I know it sounds selfish, but that’s what I thought and hoped. Why are you so hell bent on staying with him?” 

 

“Because he needs me,” Mark tentatively answered twiddling his thumbs in his sheet covered lap, “he’s going through a hard time.” Jinyoung glared at the elder, “What are you talking about?” he asked reaching up to push his long fringe behind his ear again, “What is he, like, pregnant?” “He’s fighting with his parents,” Mark answered as he gnawed at his bottom lip, choosing to ignore the younger’s insensitive statement. 

 

Jinyoung shrugged in confusion, “So what?” he asked not seeing the connection, “Everyone fights with their parents.” Mark lifted his knees up and rested his elbows on them, “They’re fighting because of me, Jinyoungie. He came out to his parents because he wanted to be with me exclusively and now they’re all pissed off at him; I can’t just leave him now, especially when I’m the reason he’s becoming estranged from his parents,” the elder explained with a shake of his head. 

 

“So…you’re going to stay in a relationship with a man, whom you no longer desire to be with, because you feel guilty about the falling out he had with his parents?” Jinyoung slowly summed up and at Mark’s nod he added, “That’s stupid.” “Yah, it’s a lot more to it than that. You don’t know the whole story,” the elder replied raising a defensive hand, “And I’m done talking about this.”

 

“Can we talk about us then?” Jinyoung asked motioning his finger between the two of them, “What about us? What are we supposed to do? What am I supposed to do?” “We can still see each other, but only as friends. This can’t happen again,” Mark said firmly shaking his head again. “Friends,” Jinyoung softly scoffed as he scrambled out of the elder’s bed, “I can’t just be your friend. Not after tonight.” 

 

“Why not? Why can’t things go back to the way they were before tonight?” Mark frantically asked reaching out to grab Jinyoung’s wrist. The younger yanked his arm away, “Because everything’s different now,” he shouted. 

 

He hastily pulled on his clothes and began to explain, 

 

“I can’t go back to being just friends with you, Mark. How could you even suggest something so insane? Friends? That means we would have to go back to ignoring our feelings for each other while you babysit a problem that would’ve happened with you as a variable or not. He’d still be gay and his parents would still be upset, their problem was inevitable and not your fault. I can’t sit around and watch you play the perfect boyfriend to someone else, to someone else you don’t even love anymore; meanwhile I’m supposed to be your dirty little secret. We can’t be friends, because tonight is bound to happen again if we continue to hang out with each other and I refuse to be the other woman, so I’m just going to leave you to your messed up relationship. And just so you know, he doesn’t need someone being with him out of guilt, that would probably hurt more than you cheating on him and his parents being mad at him.” 

 

He scooped up his backpack and headed for the door, “Wait, but what about our assignment?” Mark stopped him. This would’ve been the perfect time for Mark to choose Jinyoung, the perfect time for him to actually make the right choice; but he asks about their stupid assignment instead?…sometimes school came second. “That’s what email is for. Don’t contact me any other way,” Jinyoung said before slamming the door shut behind himself.

<>

“Wow, that’s fucked up,” Jaebum chuckled to his friend with a disappointed shake of his head. “It’s nice to know my love life amuses you Jaebummie,” Jinyoung accused as he covered his face with his best friend’s favorite pillow, maybe he could accidentally asphyxiate somehow. Jaebum reached over and snatched the pillow away, “It’s not amusing, Jinyoungie, I’m sorry for laughing,” he apologized sincerely. 

 

Jinyoung sighed and stared up at his best friend’s plain white ceiling, “God, JB, I just…like him so much,” he admitted despairingly. Jaebum crawled from the foot of his mat over to where his best friend lay, “Love is never easy, kid,” he offered as he rested his chin on the younger’s chest. Jinyoung scrunched his face up at the elder, “You sound like someone’s grandpa,” he replied.

 

“See, this is why I offer minimal advice to you,” Jaebum complained through a faux pout. Jinyoung tucked his hands behind his head, “Did I make the right decision?” he asked his friend. Jaebum pinched his best friend’s nipple through his button down, “Hell yes; you’re a first round draft pick Jinyoungie. Don’t ever forget that,” he told him firmly. 

 

Jinyoung hissed and pushed his friend away, “Thanks….for the kind words, not the abuse,” he laughed as he sat up to rub his poor burning nipple. Jaebum grinned and locked his arms around his best friend tightly, “Jinyoung you know you deserve the moon…or at least someone who is willing to try to bring it to you,” he said pulling the younger back down. 

 

Jinyoung looked over at his friend, aegyo-mode set in place, “Will you be that someone?” he asked. Jaebum laughed and shook his head, “No, I’ve got someone younger and much cuter in mind,” he denied. Jinyoung shrugged off the turn down easily, “OK, but promise you’ll make a move on Youngjae before he graduates,” he slickly replied. Jaebum gasped and climbed on top of his best friend, “How did you know?” he asked lightly shaking him.


	2. 21 Days

Three weeks. He was doing so fucking well for three full weeks, 21 days. 

 

Jinyoung hadn’t spoken more than a few short sentences (in passing) to Mark in three weeks. He’d even moved to the opposite corner of the lecture class they shared, which was the North Pole compared to their original cozy spot. The depression and anger had dissipated and Jinyoung was once again getting used to seeing Mark together with his boyfriend …painful as that was. Because, of course, the pain was still there. 

 

Three weeks, that was all he had the willpower to do. He couldn’t even make it through a solid month before his back was pressed against the break room wall of the convenience store he managed with Mark’s lips sucking on his neck hard enough to turn his pale skin a dark red. How in the hell had he gotten into this predicament? He was doing so fucking well! He was being so careful, so strong! 

 

Those were just adjectives now though, they held no authenticity anymore…

 

Jinyoung bit his bottom lip and let out a particularly deep-seated moan when the elder’s perfect fang-like canines grazed against a vein when his tongue laved over his Adam’s apple. “Fuck, Mark-hyung, we can’t do this,” he breathlessly protested, though he buried his fingers in the elder’s hair to draw him in closer. He was such a walking contradiction tonight. 

 

“I know,” Mark hotly responded before he captured Jinyoung’s full lips in a needy kiss. Jinyoung managed to break their sloppy kiss, his hand pushing Mark back slightly. A little miffed with the answer, he asked him, “Then what are you doing back here? Why’d you ambush me?” “Because…I can’t stop thinking about you, Jinyoungie,” he murmured and crashed their lips together again, their teeth clinking from the force. 

 

Jinyoung groaned into the kiss, fisted his hands in the elder’s shirt, and arched into his chest. He couldn’t help it, they were like two gigantic supercharged magnets. He knew he should be fighting Mark off, but his lips just felt so fucking good against his own…so fucking perfect. They hastily began to tear at each other’s clothes, jackets and shirts colliding with the dirty tiled floor. 

 

Skin on skin contact was a priority at this point. He needed to touch Mark to make sure he was actually there pursuing him, despite everything. Mark clamped his mouth around Jinyoung’s Adam’s apple again and sucked it roughly. The younger let out a strangled groan followed by a wheeze; as great as it felt, Jinyoung’s breathing was slightly constricted. “Hyung,” Jinyoung rasped out tugging Mark back by his hair, “I can’t breathe.” 

 

Mark smiled apologetically, “I’m sorry, Jinyoung,” he mumbled pressing their foreheads together, “I’ve just missed you.” The elder’s admission made Jinyoung smile slightly, his heart warming, “I’ve missed you too, hyung,” he replied before pulling him into another lip-swelling kiss. He let his hand travel between them to boldly grip Mark’s rock-solid cock through his black jeans. Mark groaned into their kiss and pressed into Jinyoung’s hand more. It was Jinyoung’s turn to suck dark bruises into Mark’s neck, his hand continuing to massage the elder roughly through his denim confines. 

 

Not one to keep idle hands, Mark busied himself with unbuttoning Jinyoung’s blue plaid trousers, shoving his hand past the elastic waistband of the younger’s briefs to grab ahold of his erection too. Jinyoung let out another strangled moan as Mark began to harshly jerk him, his hips unconsciously rolling in time with the elder’s movements. He smashed their lips together again and slowly pushed the elder back towards the small couch against the wall of the tiny room. Mark grunted in surprise as he toppled over the couch arm and onto his back.

 

Jinyoung settled above the elder and leaned down to kiss him once more. He ran his tongue over Mark’s reddened lips as he undid the zipper of his jeans and freed his cock. Mark fisted his hand in the younger’s shiny dark hair to tilt his head backwards and placed wet open-mouth kisses over the nasty purpling bruises he’d left there previously. 

 

Jinyoung closed his eyes to revel in the pleasure for just a second, before returning his focus onto their twin erections. He trapped them between both of his hands and began to jerk them together, the contact and friction causing them both to groan. Jinyoung’s head dropped and he squeezed his eyes shut. “Fuck, Jinyoungie! That feels amazing,” Mark mumbled graciously into the younger’s neck, pulling him down closer to kiss him once more.

 

Their eyes popped open when Mark’s phone began to vibrate in his pocket. It seemed like whatever sexually-driven hotspot they were in had faded. Jinyoung unhooked his hands and retrieved the elder’s phone from his pocket. He chuckled and shook his head in disbelief, “It’s your boyfriend, Mark,” he told the bewildered elder as he tossed him his phone. Mark quickly sat up and answered his phone, “Hey Toji, um I’m kind of busy. I’ll call you back OK?” he hastily promised before hanging up. 

 

He looked over to see that Jinyoung was practically dressed again. “Jinyoung,” he began to explain, but was cut off by the younger. “I can’t believe I fell for this shit again,” mumbled in disappointment, more at himself than at Mark. The elder sighed, “It’s my fault,” he admitted, “I’m sorry.” “No, it’s my fault,” Jinyoung denied with another shake of his head, “for being so stupid.” Nothing had changed between them, he should never have thought otherwise. He knew better. He was smarter than this. 

 

Mark sighed, “You’re not stupid Jinyoungie,” he said burying his face in his hands, letting them slide into his dark hair. Jinyoung glared at the elder, “Yes I am,” he yelled, “Stupid for falling into your web again. You waltz in and say you miss me and I’m fucking putty in your hands. I fall for you all over again even though I know we can’t be together.” 

 

Mark stood and tried to place a hand on the younger’s shoulder to calm him. Jinyoung took a step back, “Don’t touch me,” he snapped holding a hand up in defense. Mark dropped his hand and took a step back to give the younger space, “I’m sorry Jinyoung. I didn’t mean for this to happen, I just…couldn’t resist,” he admitted guiltily rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“Couldn’t resist?” the younger yelled poking the elder in his bare chest, “You wouldn’t have to resist if you had the courage to break up with your boyfriend. You could’ve had me and things could’ve gone a lot further than me jerking us off on the couch, hyung. You wouldn’t have to lie to your boyfriend about cheating on him again. You would be better off, I would be better off, and Toji would be better off. Literally everyone in this love triangle would benefit from the two of you breaking up.” 

 

Mark swallowed hard and pushed the prodding fingers away, “I told you it’s not that easy, Jinyoungie,” he mumbled turning away from the agitated store manager. He reached over and scooped his t-shirt up off the floor and then continued, “We’re in a complicated situation.” “It’s not complicated Mark, you’re making it complicated,” Jinyoung countered pressing his back against the break room door. Mark chose not to reply, he didn’t want to have this argument again. 

 

Two sets of eyes widened when the door was pushed open and a young employee poked her head in. “Um, manager-oppa, a customer is asking to see you,” she awkwardly revealed to Jinyoung. Her cheeks burned as her widened eyes took in Mark’s disheveled attire and the cluster of extremely noticeable hickeys decorating each of their stupidly contrasting pale necks. “I’ll be right there,” he snapped at her, too angry to be embarrassed. She nodded and quickly scurried back to the front of the store.

 

Mark grabbed his phone off the couch, along with his leather jacket, “I’d better go,” he murmured reaching past Jinyoung for the door knob. Jinyoung crossed his arms again and blocked the door, “I just have one more question, Mark Tuan,” he said glaring at the elder he’d just had his lips and hands all over. Mark shoved his hands in his jacket pockets and nodded for the younger to continue. 

 

“If you’re so unhappy in your relationship, do you honestly believe that Toji-hyung isn’t as well? That he isn’t just putting up with you, too?” Jinyoung asked him softly. That was definitely a question Mark couldn’t answer. Toji was happy, wasn’t he? He outed himself to be with Mark, he had to be. “Judging from the look on your face, you obviously have no idea,” Jinyoung said to the elder. 

 

Mark shrugged, “I know he loves me and I know he gave up his incredible relationship with his parents to be with me,” he replied, not daring to look Jinyoung in the eye. Jinyoung nodded, “Right,” he mumbled sullenly as he stepped aside to open the door to allow the elder to leave. Mark halted his exit once again when he heard Jinyoung speak up once more. 

 

“Next time you ‘can’t resist’, please find someone else to fuck over. Or even better, you can fuck the person you’re in an actual relationship with. I’m done with you and I mean it. Leave me alone,” he sounded so firm to Mark, unlike last time. The elder turned to Jinyoung and pressed their lips together, this kiss a lot softer and sweeter. “Goodbye, Jinyoungie,” he said before finally leaving. 

 

Jinyoung breathed deeply and wiped the few stray tears from his face; his heart hurt, but he knew he was right about them and he was right about keeping his distance. He’d get over Mark…eventually. As long as he steered clear, he’d forget and he’d move on.


	3. Sucker Punch

“What’s the matter with you, Mark?” Toji mumbled softly against his boyfriend’s cheek, his hand gripping the younger’s manhood a little tighter. Mark turned from him slightly, “What do you mean?” he asked shakily, the pressure around his cock giving him mixed feelings. It felt amazing, but he just really wished it was someone else jerking him off. 

 

Toji released his boyfriend’s captive appendage, propped up on his elbow, and tossed the covers away, “I mean, you’re not even hard. What’s up?” he questioned looking down at the flaccid sweatpants-covered private area he was diligently attempting to stimulate. Mark did his best to not look guilty as he shrugged and turned onto his side away from the elder, “I guess I’m just tired tonight,” he tried to justify, hoping his boyfriend would drop it. 

 

Toji glared at the back of his boyfriend’s head, “You’ve been tired a lot lately, Mark,” he cutely complained as he snaked his arms around his boyfriend’s waist. “Whatever Toji,” Mark mumbled tucking his arm beneath his head. Toji pressed his chest into his boyfriend’s back and rested his chin on his shoulder. “So you’re not going to tell me what’s wrong?” he asked lovingly hugging the younger tighter, his sandy brown hair tickling Mark’s pierced ear. 

 

Mark let out a deep sigh, “Why can’t you just drop it?” he asked in annoyance, he was trying to save the elder’s feelings…their relationship. If he could call it that anymore. Toji chuckled in Mark’s ear, “C’mon Mr. Tuan,” he urged as he playfully kissed the younger’s neck, “it can’t be that bad. Tell me what’s wrong.” Toji continued to kiss his boyfriend’s neck, his way of coaxing Mark into sharing. 

 

Every kiss pushed Mark closer to the edge, “Toji, I said nothing’s wrong,” he snapped, “I’m going to sleep.” Toji’s uncharacteristic dark green eyes widened in surprise at the younger’s sudden outburst. He extracted himself from his boyfriend, “Fine,” he grumbled before turning on his side away from the younger. He was used to Mark’s little mood swings. Most nights they slept on opposite sides of the bed, enough space between them to fit an extra person. 

 

‘Mark, what the hell is going on with you?’

<>

Mark poked his head into their bedroom to see an angry Toji pacing in front of the bed, cell phone pressed to his ear. He silently entered and listened to the elder yell into the phone in Korean, he was no doubt talking to his mother (he’d be yelling in English if he were talking to his dad). “Eomma, that won’t change anything,” he hollered, “I’ll still be gay.” Choosing not to wait for a reply, he angrily hung up. 

 

Mark felt his guilt kick in again, he always felt responsible for the heated arguments between his boyfriend and his parents. Those arguments always made Mark never want to leave his boyfriend; he wanted to protect him, not hurt him more. If only Jinyoung could understand that. “What happened, Toji?” he asked the elder, sitting down next to him on the bed. 

 

“My parents want me to fly home to see some ‘specialist’ to cure my homosexuality,” the elder answered tossing his phone on the bed. Mark rested his chin on the elder’s shoulder, offering some comfort, “They do know that you’re not diseased right?” he asked him. Toji shook his head and sighed, “I just don’t understand how they can be so closed-minded,” he mumbled sadly, “They, of all people, should understand.” Mark nodded his agreement. 

 

Toji was the product of interracial parents, his mom being a traditional Korean and his father being a W.A.S.P. Toji fully displayed physical attributes of both his parents: sandy brown, shiny, and thick hair, cat-eyes encasing dark green irises, model-like pointed nose, and enviable naturally tanned skin. He was such a pretty boy, the two of them always caught attention from the girls on campus.

 

They laid back onto their bed as Toji continued to vent, “Man, if you could just hear some of the stories they've told me about all the hate they experienced throughout their relationship…mostly from their own families. How can they be such hypocrites?” Mark shrugged, “Hate can be a strong cycle to break,” he answered as he threw an arm around the elder’s waist. It was Toji’s turn to nod, “It just breaks my heart every time they bash me,” he confided turning to face Mark, “It’s a good thing I have you.”

 

Mark smiled and reached up to swipe the elder’s fringe from his face, “You’ll always have me,” he promised. Toji smiled back and then pressed their lips together. He was crazy to think that Mark didn’t love him anymore, they were perfectly fine. ‘I’m sorry, Jinyoungie, I just can’t leave him,’ Mark thought solemnly as he pulled the elder into a tight hug, ‘not while he’s hurting.’ He’d forgo his happiness for Toji’s, especially after all the elder had given up for him.

<>

‘There’s that guy again,’ Toji thought as he spotted Jinyoung across the courtyard. He was standing with a very attractive dark-haired guy and a little girl. He glanced over at Mark to see him staring in the trio’s direction, his eyes trained on Jinyoung. That happened every time they saw that guy, Toji noticed it a few weeks ago. 

 

Mark obviously had some sort of history with him, but Toji had no idea if it was good or bad history. All he knew was that, that guy gave him the sinking suspicion that something bad was going to happen. He looked over at Mark again, the younger’s face somber now, “You OK, Mr. Tuan?” he asked nudging him with his foot. Mark seemed to snap out of whatever reverie he was in, “Yea, Toji, I’m fine.” 

 

Toji narrowed his eyes and shook his head, ‘Liar,’ he thought.

<>

Toji entered the little convenience store and spotted an adorable, squishy, chocolate-haired boy at the counter. “Annyeong-haseyo,” the younger greeted, “did you need any help finding something today?” Toji neared the counter and nodded, “I’m actually looking for someone, not something,” he replied quickly scanning the store, “Someone who I think may work here.”

 

“Oh really?” the employee asked curiously, “Maybe I can help you out.” “Thanks, Youngjae,” Toji gratefully said as he read the cute boy’s nametag. Youngjae smiled brightly and nodded as he waited for the elder to describe who he was looking for. “It’s a guy, who’s about my height,” Toji explained as he lifted a hand to his forehead to signify their height similarity, “Uh, he has dark hair, dark eyes, he’s really cute, too.” 

 

Youngjae looked confused to him, “Ah, I’m sorry Youngjae-ah. I suck at describing people,” Toji quickly apologized. The younger smiled and shook his head, “No it’s OK, you’re probably talking about manager-hyung,” he said confidently, “he matches your description, and he’s the only other guy who works here whose hair isn’t dyed.” Toji nodded in relief, “Does ‘manager-hyung’ have a name?” he asked curiously. 

 

Youngjae laughed and nodded, “Park Jinyoung,” he answered. Toji nodded again, this time in understanding, “And is Jinyoung here?” he asked hopefully. “No, Jinyoung-hyung isn’t on shift today,” Youngjae told him as he pushed his fluffy bangs back. Toji pouted slightly; he really wanted to talk to this guy. “Alright, Youngjae-ah, one more question and then I’ll leave,” he requested to which Youngjae nodded his approval.

 

“Is Jinyoung seeing anyone?” Toji queried trying not to sound like a crazy stalker.

 

Youngjae furrowed his brows, “I’m actually not sure,” he said in confusion, his head cutely cocking to the side. “Hey, Woomin ,” Youngjae called to the girl stocking the shelves next to them, “Do you know if Jinyoung-hyung is dating anyone?” he asked her. Woomin stopped her task to join them at the counter, “I’m not sure, oppa,” she mumbled, “I thought he was for a second, I caught him in the break room with a really cute guy a couple weeks ago. I didn’t actually see them do anything, but they both had love bites and their clothes were really messy.” 

 

Toji narrowed his eyes in suspicion, “What did the other guy look like, Woomin-ah?” he asked her. She blushed a little at being addressed by Toji before answering, “Um, dark brown hair, dark eyes, full lips, and slim build. He was really handsome.” ‘That could be anybody,’ Toji thought, though he had a gut feeling it wasn’t. He pulled out his phone and pulled up the first picture of Mark he saw, “Is this the guy?” he asked her shoving his phone in her face. She took his phone and examined the pictured, her eyes widening, “That’s him,” she exclaimed pointing at it.

 

Toji felt his heart sink. “Are you sure?” he asked her, hoping and praying she was mistaken. Woomin nodded, “I’m 1,000% positive,” she confirmed confidently, “You don’t forget a face that pretty.” Toji felt his world crash down around him, his deepest fear beginning to manifest. “Hey, are you OK?” Youngjae asked in concern, the elder’s crumbled look making him worry. Toji swallowed hard and nodded, “Fine. Thanks for your help,” he said before taking his exit.

<>

“Toji?” Mark called out as he entered the campus courtyard. His boyfriend had sent him a text asking to meet there. “Over here, Mark,” he called out from his spot beneath a tree. Toji was standing beneath a very specific tree, Mark noted, the tree they met under. The tree they had their first date under. The tree Mark asked Toji to be his boyfriend under. It was a physical landmark for their relationship. It was sacred.

 

“Hey what’s up?” Mark asked joining the elder, “Why’d you want to meet here under our tree?” “Who’s Jinyoung?” Toji asked his boyfriend, he crossed his arms behind his back and leaned against the base of the tree. Mark looked taken aback by the left-field question, “What?” he asked shaking his head. Toji’s stone cold expression never wavered, “Park Jinyoung. Who is he?” he asked again. 

 

Mark bit his bottom lip and swallowed nervously, “A classmate,” he answered; that was the truth (most of it). Toji nodded, “And?” he pried. Mark shoved a hand into his pocket, “And that’s it, Toji,” he snapped reaching up to rub the back of his neck with his other hand. “Really, Mark?” Toji asked glaring at his boyfriend, “Just a classmate? You sure you’ve never hooked up with him? Maybe in the back of a convenience store?” 

 

Mark’s eyes squeezed shut as realization hit him, ‘Fuck.’ Toji’s glare intensified, “You’re ridiculously quiet Mark, and you haven’t answered any of my questions,” he calmly stated with a cross of his arms.

 

“Fuck,” this time Mark said it out loud, “How’d you find out?” he asked finally opening his eyes. 

 

“I think the better question is why didn’t you tell me?” Toji shouted with a wave of his hands, “And the best question has to be: Why did you cheat on me?” Mark turned away and began to pace, “I didn’t mean to do it Toji, it just happened,” he tried to defend. Toji angrily gripped Mark’s shoulder yanking him back, “Of course it ‘it just happened’ Mark,” he growled out, “No one ever does it on purpose. Why did you do it?” 

 

A panicky Mark began to explain, “The first time--,” but was cut off by the elder. “First time?” Toji echoed, “You screwed this guy more than once?” Mark shook his head in the negative, “Not necessarily,” he denied, his voice shaky, “We only had sex once, but it probably would’ve happened again if you hadn’t called me that day we were in the break room.” May as well be honest now. 

 

Toji shook his head in disbelief, “Unbelievable,” he mumbled sinking his hands in his hair, he was distraught, “How could you do this to me? To us?” “I haven’t felt like an ‘us’ for a couple of months now,” Mark softly revealed. He was in the Truth Abyss now, no point in sugar-coating anything. It was all going to come out tonight, under their sacred tree. 

 

“Excuse me?” Toji said back offended, “I thought we were happy.” He angrily watched Mark begin to pace again, his habit when he felt overwhelmed. “Toji, I’m not happy with our relationship. I haven’t been for a while now. It’s crazy,” Mark explained with a shake of his head, “One minute I feel like we have the perfect relationship, and the next I find myself slowly falling out of love with you. I don’t even understand what happened.” 

 

Toji moved to stand in the younger’s path, “So what? You’re in love with this Park Jinyoung guy now? Just like that?” he asked with a skeptical shrug of his shoulders. Mark shook his head again, “How I feel about him doesn’t matter,” he deflected looking away. “The fuck is doesn’t,” Toji yelled in his face, “I’ve seen the way you looked at him whenever we crossed paths: the longing, the pain, the desire. I was just to gullible to believe it because I actually thought you loved me.” 

 

Mark reached up and gripped the back of the elder’s neck, “I do love you, Toji, I’m just not in love with you anymore,” he said regretfully. Toji smacked the younger’s hand away and shoved him back, “That was such a douchebag thing to say, Mark,” he yelled at him, "Like, seriously." Mark fell to the cold ground with soft thud, the grass cushioning the blow.

 

“But it’s the truth,” he grunted back, “I can’t help how I feel. I was crazy about you. I really did love you, but it ran its course...I guess.” 

 

Everything the younger said just made Toji angrier. “So instead of telling me that from the start, you go and fuck someone else? Awesome,” he said, his voice filled with sarcasm. Mark dropped the elder’s gaze again, “I know it’s terrible and nothing justifies infidelity, but Jinyoung and I had instant chemistry. It was undeniable, he was undeniable. From the moment I met him there was fire between us. It was like love at first sight, I’ve never felt this way about anyone before…not even you,” he admitted slowly.

 

“Yea, that’s what the fuck I need to hear right now,” Toji sneered in distaste, “the man I love, and whom I stupidly thought loved me, telling me that he’s actually in love with his classmate/mistress.” Mark slowly rose to his feet, “If it’s any consolation, Jinyoung wants nothing to do with me,” he revealed as he dusted off as much mud as he could from his jeans, “After I refused to break up with you he ceased all contact with me.” 

 

“Well at least he’s got standards,” Toji begrudgingly complimented Jinyoung; no one should settle for being the side-piece. “And why have you been refusing to break up with me?” he asked as an afterthought, “Not to work on us because, obviously, I have nothing else for you. So why? Money? A place to stay? Or maybe you just enjoyed being able to lead a polyamorous lifestyle?” 

 

Mark’s somber face scrunched up in disgust, “God no, Toji. What the hell kind of a person do you think I am?” he asked, offended. Toji stepped into Mark’s face, “You really don’t want me to answer that question right now, Mark Tuan,” he darkly warned, “Just tell me the reason,” he demanded firmly.

 

Mark sighed and nodded, “I didn’t want to break up with you because of your parents,” he answered anxiously rubbing his hands together. He was never planning on telling Toji this, he was secretly hoping the elder would leave him first. This was one of the secrets he was planning to take to the grave. Toji’s eyes darkened in confusion, “What do they have to do with anything?” he queried. 

 

“I’m the reason you’re fighting with them so much. You came out because you wanted me to be proud of you, I’m responsible for your falling out. The least I could do was be there for you until they came around,” the younger explained.

 

“Let’s get something straight, Mark,” Toji said poking the younger in the chest, “I’m responsible for my falling out with my parents. Yes, you're a big part of the reason why, but it was my decision to come out; not only for you but for myself, too. It was something I had to do. Do you understand? I don’t need anyone to be with me out of guilt. That's not helping me. Do you really think I’m that pathetic? That weak? That you had to feel obligated to stay with me?” He felt like he had been stabbed by ridiculously serrated knife.

 

“I never said that. I just didn’t want to hurt you more than you already were,” Mark argued back pushing the elder out of his bubble.

 

“And how the fuck do you think I’m feeling now?” the elder roared back, “Not only have you hurt me more than anyone ever has, but I’ve never felt so disgusted, and disappointed, and angry.” Mark swallowed hard, his chest tightening at Toji’s words and tone. He’d never felt worse. Were his intentions really that detrimental? “God, this entire conversation has been...sickening, and it’s taking almost all of my restraint not to fucking punch you,” Toji sneered before turning away. 

 

He needed to compose himself, but he was beyond pissed off, and what Mark uttered next shoved him over the edge. “I’m sorry Toji, please don’t hate me. I didn’t mean for any of this to happen,” the younger’s tone pleading. Before he could stop himself, Toji had whirled and sucker-punched the younger. Mark yelped in surprise and pain and toppled to the cold ground again, “What the hell,” he shouted glaring up at the elder clutching his swelling cheek. 

 

“After all of that you have the nerve to ask me not to hate you?” the elder yelled incredulously, “How can I not?” Toji turned on his heels and stalked off, “Have your shit out of my apartment before I get back,” he called out over his shoulder.

<>

Jaebum swung his best friend’s apartment door open and felt his eyes widen at the sight before him. “Uh, Jinyoungie,” he slowly called over his shoulder, “There’s a dirty, bruised man at your door.” JB’s eyes dropped down to the suitcases at his feet, “And I think he’s here to stay,” he added. Mark narrowed his eyes at Jaebum. ‘Who is this guy and why is he answering Jinyoung’s door?’ he asked himself, jealousy quickly making itself at home in his heart.

 

“What are you going on about, Jaebummie?” a confused Jinyoung asked popping up behind his friend. The younger’s eyes widened when he saw Mark, “Hyung?” he gasped out, “What the hell happened to you?” He shoved his best friend out of the way and pulled Mark inside. With 'Mother-Mode' activated, Jinyoung began to examine the elder's cheek.

 

Jaebum chuckled, “I guess that’s my cue to leave,” he said reaching up to grab his coat from the hook by the door, “Call me later, Jinyoungie.” “No, you call me when you’ve successfully asked Youngjae out,” Jinyoung yelled after his friend. ‘Thank god he’s just a friend,’ Mark thought as he let out a relieved sigh.

 

“Mark-hyung, what happened to you?” Jinyoung asked again, he lifted his cup of ice water and pressed it's cool surface against the elder’s swollen cheek. Mark hissed in pain, “Toji happened,” he mumbled taking the glass from the younger to hold it in a more comfortable way, “He found out about us.” Jinyoung’s eyes widened again, “How?” he asked in bewilderment. Mark shrugged, “I don’t know, but I’m glad it happened.” 

 

“Why are you glad? You’re hurt and homeless now,” Jinyoung queried somewhat guiltily, he didn’t know Toji would react so violently. Mark shrugged, “True, but I finally got a chance to tell him about how I was feeling…I got the chance to tell him about you,” he answered with an uplifting smile. Mark set the cup down on the tiny table by the door and took a step closer to Jinyoung, “What’s even better is that now I can be with you,” he said leaning in to kiss the younger. 

 

Jinyoung reached up and blocked the kiss, his hand covering Mark’s mouth, “What makes you think that’s gonna happen, hyung?” he asked pushing him back slightly. Mark shook his head in confusion, “I’m single. Isn’t that what you wanted?” he asked, his brows knitted. “It is, and I’m happy you’re happy you did it,” Jinyoung conceded. “But?” Mark urged him to say what was on his mind. 

 

“But I wanted you to do it because you wanted to, not because you were forced to. The fact still remains that you’d still, no doubt, be in a guilt-driven relationship had your boyfriend never found out on his own. I’m not just going to fall into your arms again because your ex finally found came out of the dark,” Jinyoung explained taking a step back. 

 

Mark dropped his head and nodded his understanding, he didn’t even know why he was expecting something different to transpire. Jinyoung was right. “You can stay here until you find another place to live, but you and I are still done,” he said firmly. He patted the elder’s shoulder before turning to walk away. ‘Great, as if I wasn’t depressed before…,’ Mark bitterly thought.


	4. Why Fight It?

Jinyoung stared at the peacefully sleeping Mark from his spot against his bedroom doorframe. 

 

The elder had been staying with him for a total of 11 days and he was already driving Jinyoung insane. They did their best not to cross paths too much, agreeing that distance was the best thing for their… special situation. But even a few minutes in the same room gave Jinyoung major feelings, it was fucking ridiculous. He’d never had such intense feelings of want and need before; he was starting to think it was a physical necessity to be near Mark (which was even more fucking ridiculous). 

 

It was the first time his happiness had ever felt contingent upon someone else’s presence. Was he going crazy? He had to be. Or maybe he was just making the discovery of his own co-dependency issues. He broke free of his trance when he heard Mark shuffle. He smiled as he watched the elder turn onto his back, revealing his gorgeous sleeping face. Jinyoung’s smile widened, ‘So cute,’ he thought lovingly. 

 

He felt his feet carry him to the couch, A.K.A. : Mark’s New Bed. He set his cup of coffee on the table before dropping down to his knees beside the elder. He wanted nothing more than to snuggle up with Mark and watch him sleep without feeling like a creep. What was keeping him from doing just that? Keeping them from being together? He wanted it and he knew Mark did, too. So why the hesitation?

 

Anger and fear, Jinyoung had come to realize. 

 

He was angry at how long it took Mark to break up with Toji. He definitely should’ve broken up with Toji before they had sex…or at the very least, right after they had sex. He was also angry because of how they broke up. It bothered him that Mark was such a coward about the whole thing, hiding behind his guilt. Jinyoung was positive Mark would still be with Toji if the circumstances were different and they’d still be doing their little dance. He was still angry about being the elder’s dirty little secret, he’d never felt so ashamed to like someone. 

 

And his fear stemmed from his anger. What if what happened with Toji happened with him? What if he loved Mark more than the elder loved him? He didn’t want his intense feelings to be half-heartedly accepted. What if Mark cheated on him? What if their relationship soured just like his and Toji’s? Jinyoung honestly felt he could give Mark everything he had, but he wasn’t sure if Mark was willing to do the same. That scared him immensely.

 

Jinyoung smiled again when he watched Mark’s face scrunch up for a second. ‘Ah, but he’s so cute!’ he whined in his head, an adorable pout setting in on his face. 

 

He reached over and lightly brushed Mark’s bangs out of his eyes, he wanted to wake up to that precious sleeping face always. Jinyoung let out a surprised gasp when Mark’s dark brown eyes popped open. He fell back onto his bottom as the elder slowly sat up. “Jinyoungie? What are you doing?” Mark tiredly croaked out. He rubbed his eyes and looked over at the younger, awaiting a reply. 

 

Jinyoung swallowed nervously, “Um, just looking for something, hyung,” he quickly lied. He bent forward on his knees and shoved his hand beneath the couch and thanked all the gods when his hand came in contact with something. “Oh here’s that…doll I was looking for,” he mumbled as he glared at Jaebum’s kid sister’s ugly little doll, “been searching everywhere for it.” He awkwardly glanced at the confused elder before hopping to his feet and retreating back into his bedroom.

<>

“Whoa, Mark-hyung is sexy,” Jaebum observed as the topless elder wandered past his best friend’s bedroom. He clicked a mental picture of the elder’s smooth, blemish-free skin, slim build, and his ever-so-slight six-pack. “If you don’t want him, I’ll take him,” he told his friend as Mark made his way past the room again, but to JB’s disappointment, the American had found a shirt this time. 

 

Jinyoung glared at his friend as he stood up and slammed his door shut. “Do you see what I’ve had to deal with these past two weeks?” he complained as he plopped down face first on his bed, “He’s killing me slowly,” he mumbled into his pillow. “Then why are you fighting it?” Jaebum asked smoothing down his friend’s enviable shiny dark hair. 

 

Jinyoung sighed and turned to face his friend, “Because I’m an angry coward,” he revealed bitterly. “What are you talking about?” Jaebum asked moving to rake his fingers through the younger’s thick bangs. Jinyoung furrowed his brows and shooed the elder’s hand away, “I mean, I’m too angry and afraid to be with Mark-hyung,” he clarified. 

 

Jaebum smiled softly at his friend, “Normally I’d ask you to spill your guts to me and I’d tell you what I think. But, in this situation, I think it’d be best if you went straight to the source. Tell him about your insecurities,” he suggested. “Are you saying that because you’re tired of hearing me complain about Mark?” Jinyoung asked suspiciously, he really wanted to talk to his best friend about his woes. 

 

JB shrugged and nodded, “Partly,” he easily admitted, much to Jinyoung’s dismay, “But mostly because I think Mark-hyung is the only person who can tell you what you need to hear. I’m sure he’ll be able to help you reach a decision, but you have to be willing to listen to what he has to say.” 

 

Jinyoung stayed quiet as his friend continued, “And if you’re going to talk to him, you need to go in with a clear mind, don’t let what happened between him and his ex influence any decisions you make for your future with him. You and that Toji guy are two completely different people, don’t expect what happened to them to happen to you.” 

 

Jinyoung groaned and buried his face in his pillows again, “I don’t know if I can,” he whined. Jaebum propped his arm up on his best friend’s back and rested his weight on it, “I think you should, because ‘Depressed Jinyoungie’ is fucking annoying,” he said through am eye-smile. “You are the absolute worst best friend ever,” Jinyoung complained as he sat up and crossed his arms. 

 

Jaebum laughed at his friend’s pouty aegyo, “I also want you to be happy Jinyoungie,” he said resting his chin on the younger’s shoulder, “and it looks like the only way you can be happy is if you’re with Mark-hyung. Suck it up, Park Jinyoung, and quit fighting the inevitable.” Jinyoung nodded just as Jaebum furrowed his brows. The elder dug something out from beneath his friend's blankets, "Uh, Jinyoungie? Isn't this Mina's doll?" he asked looking over at the younger curiously. 

<>

“Thanks for letting me move in with you Jackson,” Mark told his best friend as he joined him on the couch. Jackson shrugged, “No problem, man,” he waved off as he lifted his friend’s legs onto his lap, “When are you trying to move in?” Mark leaned back against the arm rest, “As soon as possible,” he said in exasperation, tucking an arm behind his head, “I’m losing my mind staying here, Jackson.” 

 

“Hey why are you moving out if you like him so much?” Jackson asked as an afterthought. He pulled his backwards snapback off to shove his falling hair back before securing it back onto his head. Mark covered his eyes with his arm, “Because I can’t take the tension between us. Every time I see him, I either want to push him down and screw his brains out or hold him until my arms fall off,” he confided with a shake of his head. 

 

“You know, that will probably be a lot harder if you’re not living together anymore,” Jackson sarcastically stated, “I don’t understand why you guys are fighting it so hard. If two people like each other as much as you two do, then it shouldn’t be this complicated.”

 

Mark nodded, “I agree and I’d give anything to be with Jinyoung, including space. He doesn’t want to be with me…at least not right now anyway,” he told his friend, “So why torture myself by waiting around here for him to change his mind? I almost can’t stand being in the same room as him.” “Man, you got it bad,” Jackson chuckled out with a shake of his head. Mark glared at his best friend, “Oh, like your love life is so perfect,” he snapped. 

 

Jackson let out his high-pitched laugh and held up his hands in defense, “Hey, I make sure to keep my feelings separate from my relationships so I won’t run into problems like yours,” he rebutted before laughing again. “Yah, what about that freshman you’ve been crushing on?” Mark interrogated as he dug his heel into his cackling friend’s chest. Jackson hissed in pain, “What freshman?” he asked pushing the elder’s feet away from him.

 

“The cute Thai one,” Mark elaborated as he sat up to glare at his friend further.

 

Jackson sobered up quickly, “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he denied with a shake of his head. Mark crossed his arms, “So you don’t remember that night we got drunk and you told me that you think you may be falling in love with him?” he asked through a smug smile. Jackson tackled his friend to the floor, “Yah, you haven’t moved in yet Mark-hyung. I could always use my spare bedroom as a closet,” he threatened over Mark’s loud laughter.

<>

Jinyoung came home to an empty apartment; and not just a ‘Mark isn’t home yet’ empty apartment, but a ‘Mark moved out while you were away’ empty apartment. All of the elder’s stuff was gone, he noticed as he looked around his living room. The room that was once littered with suitcases and boxes was now spic and span, no one would ever guess that someone was living on his couch not too long ago. 

 

Jinyoung sighed as he plopped down on his couch, his heart hurt. It actually hurt him more to know that Mark had just picked up and left, it made him feel like it was completely over between them. He laid down on the couch and hugged a pillow to his chest, it smelled like Mark. He’d never felt so empty before…so numb. At least, before, the pain was easier to deal with because he could blame it all on Mark and Toji, but now the only person standing in the way of his happiness was himself. 

 

He turned onto his back to fish his buzzing phone out of his pocket. It must have been a sign from heaven, because he was greeted with a text from Mark, “Jinyoung sorry I moved out without telling you. I’m staying with Jackson now. Take all the time you need,” he read out loud. He was on his feet and out the door in seconds.

<>

“Why’d you move out,” Jinyoung angrily asked as he settled on Mark’s mat, in between the duffle bags and boxes. “I thought that was what you wanted,” Mark snapped back, he was tired from moving all day and now he was being yelled at for no reason. Jinyoung bit his bottom lip and looked down and his twiddling thumbs, “It is…it was,” he mumbled. 

 

“Jinyoung, I moved out because you told me you were done with me, but now you’re angry about it. Tell me what you want, I’m not a mind-reader,” the elder demanded leaning back against his closed door. “I want you, Mark-hyung,” Jinyoung automatically told him. Mark crossed his arms, “Then why have you been fighting us so hard?” he asked shaking his head, “You know I want you too.” 

 

Jinyoung sighed and dug his fingers into his scalp, “Because I’m mad and scared, hyung,” he revealed. Mark moved to sit in front on the younger on the floor, “I understand why you’re still angry with me, Jinyoungie. Completely. The way I handled things with Toji was terrible, for you and him. I was a coward and I apologize for that. But I don’t understand why you’re scared,” he admitted with a shake of his head. 

 

“What if what happened between you and Toji happens to us too?” Jinyoung slowly asked. “I would never let that happen to us, Jinyoung,” Mark said firmly as he reached for Jinyoung’s hand. “How can you be so sure?” Jinyoung questioned snatching his hand free, “You say you love me now, but what if someone comes along just like me to tempt you? You were in love with Toji too, but you still lied and cheated on him. You fell out of love with him,” he reminded. 

 

He anxiously rubbed his hands together and gnawed on his bottom lip, turning it a bright red. 

 

“I would never let that happen to us,” Mark repeated, his tone still just as confident. “Why do you keep saying that?” the younger angrily snapped, his dark eyes narrowing. “Because I mean it, Jinyoung. I’m not just saying it to make you feel better.” Jinyoung scooted back a bit, “How can you be so sure? I’m sure you said the same thing to Toji, how is this any different?”

 

Mark smiled at Jinyoung, “Why do you keep comparing yourself to Toji?” he asked him scooting closer, but making sure to keep his hands to himself, “Don’t you know it’s completely different?” “How so? Didn’t you love him too?” Jinyoung slowly asked as he fidgeted with the monstrous hole in the knee of his jeans. 

 

Mark nodded, “Of course I did,” he honestly admitted, “But the way I felt for him doesn’t compare to how I feel about you, Jinyoung. It’s more intense. More amplified. I’ve never loved anyone so deeply, so quickly before. God, Jinyoung I know you feel it too. You know it’s different between us. You said it yourself, it’s magnetic.” 

 

Jinyoung dropped the elder’s gaze again, he was still a little unsure. He believed Mark, but he was still reluctant to give in completely. “Look Jinyoung, I understand your reticence to the situation, but all I can ask is that you trust what I’m saying. Don’t group our relationship with mine and Toji’s, we’re on a completely different wavelength. I promise you it won’t be the same.” 

 

Jinyoung locked gazes with Mark again and saw the sincerity, plain as day, etched into his gorgeous features. He sighed and nodded, “Fine,” he said giving in completely. Mark seemed taken aback, “Fine?” he echoed. Jinyoung nodded again and crawled into the elder’s lap, “But if you break my heart, Jaebum will break your legs,” he said wrapping his arms around Mark’s shoulders. 

 

Mark grinned and nodded, “OK,” he accepted as he looped his arms around the younger’s waist. Jinyoung smiled back and pressed their lips together. He was still worried about what their future would hold, but how he felt for Mark outweighed the fear…by a landslide. He was willing to risk it all because he knew that Mark was doing the same.

 

“Aish, I wish we would’ve had this talk before I moved out, Jinyoung,” the elder complained. “If you would’ve stayed put a little longer, you could’ve avoided moving out all together, Mark,” the younger countered through a smile. “How could I have known that you’d come to your senses this soon?” Mark replied with a shrug. 

 

Jinyoung gave the elder a stale face, “Just for that statement, you can stay here with Jackson. Forever,” he said flatly. He unhooked Mark’s arms, rose to his feet, and headed for the door. Mark reached up and yanked Jinyoung back into his lap, “If that’s the case, then the least you can do is help me christen my new room,” he coyly requested. Jinyoung grinned and smashed their lips together again. 

 

"I guess I could do that," he agreed as he shoved the elder onto his back.


	5. Lazy Day

Jinyoung grinned as he scrolled past Youngjae’s most recent Instagram update: a picture of him, JB, and Mina sitting on a picnic tabletop under a shady tree. Both of the adults were wearing large dark shades and even Mina sported her own pair of glittery red sunglasses; it was all so disgustingly cute, in Jinyoung’s opinion. ‘Park Day,’ the simple caption read…even more grossly sweet.

 

“Losers,” he chuckled to himself with a shake of his head, his unkempt bangs flopping in his eyes. His dongsaeng looked so happy with his best friend and it tickled him tremendously to see that. Not to be outdone by Youngjae, JB, and their little family outing, Jinyoung decided to update his Instagram as well. He wasn’t being competitive or anything, he just wanted all of his followers to know exactly what’d he been up to this lazy day.

 

He adjusted the thin sheets over his naked lap and flipped to camera mode on his app to snap a selca of his messy bed hair, smiling eyes, swollen dark pink lips, and bare hickey-littered neck and shoulders. The blank wall and window corner serving as his backdrop. And the sunlight serving as his filter. 

 

He decided to tag Youngjae and Jaebum in his picture, “Yah, you’re not the only ones having a good day,” he mumbled the caption to himself as he posted his picture, a smile forming at the thought of the reactions he’d receive. “Yah, Park Jinyoung, what are you doing?” he heard a deep groggy voice say from his side. 

 

The younger’s head perked up as his back straightened against the cool wall, he forgot Mark was napping there. Jinyoung grinned down at the elder and shrugged, “We called a time out remember?” he justified as he reached over to stroke his boyfriend’s tousled hair. Mark released a lion-like yawn, tucked his arms beneath his pillow, and then glared up at the younger.

 

“There’s no timeout, Jinyoung, we’re not playing a game,” he scolded, his eyes closing again for just a second. Sleepy Mark was always so cute to Jinyoung, he looked like a sweet little kid. “Well, what else should I call it? You’re the one who fell asleep when we’re supposed to be spending the day together,” Jinyoung accused through a cute pout. 

 

The pair had literally been in bed all day, only getting up for the necessities: basic hygiene, bathroom breaks, and when their hunger became unbearable. Jinyoung quickly covered Mark’s body with his own, his front fitting comfortably against the elder’s back. Mark rolled his eyes as Jinyoung dug his chin into his scalp, “What were you doing anyway?” he curiously asked him reaching up to snatch the younger’s phone. 

 

“Instagram,” Jinyoung responded through a yawn of his own, the movement pushing Mark’s face deeper into his extra soft pillow. Mark ignored the notion of possible pillow-suffocation and studied the picture his boyfriend posted, “Just tell the whole world you just had sex,” he said through a smile, he had to admit it was a cute picture. He’d get Jinyoung to send it to him later. 

 

“Yah, I didn’t say anything about sex,” Jinyoung said pointing at his selca, “See? I was just telling Jaebummie and Youngjae-ah that I was enjoying my day with you.” Mark laughed and shook his head as best he could, given his current restrictions, and commented, “Still pretty self-explanatory, Jinyoungie.” Jinyoung ghosted his hands up the Mark’s naked torso and covered his arms with his own, “Want me to delete it?” he asked repositioning his chin to Mark’s shoulder. 

 

He softly kissed his boyfriend’s sleep-swollen cheek and laced their fingers together. Mark shook his head, “Nah, if you don’t care, I don’t care,” he said tossing the phone off the side of the mat, “And you already have, like, 30 likes and 12 comments.” “Jealous?” Jinyoung asked between kisses to his boyfriend’s shoulder, his blunt fingertips running up and down the elder’s arms. 

 

Mark grinned and lightly pinched the top of one of Jinyoung’s active hands, “Why would I be? I’m the reason you look like that in that selca,” he countered throwing a confident side smirk at the younger over his shoulder. Tired of talking to the back of his boyfriend’s head, Jinyoung sat up on his knees, grabbed a firm hold of Mark’s shoulder, and flipped him over onto his back. 

 

“How did I look, Mark-hyung?” he asked leaning forward to sweetly rub their noses together, his thighs straddling Mark’s hips. Mark loosely draped his arms over Jinyoung’s shoulders and answered, “Satisfied,” in nothing short of a smug tone, his smirk still set in place. Jinyoung couldn’t help but laugh at how utterly cocky his boyfriend looked and sounded, though he found it kind of sexy too. 

 

Mark let out a low chuckle before tightening his arms around Jinyoung’s neck to pull him into a kiss. “I think it’s time I return the favor then,” Jinyoung mumbled before kissing his boyfriend again, his hand reaching between them to grip the elder’s manhood. “What do you mean?” Mark mumbled against his boyfriend’s mouth, his hips automatically rolling up to press himself further into his boyfriend’s hand. Jinyoung ran his tongue over Mark’s plump lips and easily responded, “I mean, you bottom this time.” 

 

Mark’s eyes widened as he turned away from Jinyoung and pushed him away a little, “What?” he asked taken aback. Jinyoung shrugged, “Sometimes I like to top too, Mark,” he said in an amused tone before going in for another kiss. His brows knitted in confusion as he was once again halted, “What’s the problem?” he asked sitting up straight so he could look at the elder properly. 

 

Mark nervously pushed his messy falling hair back, “I’ve never done that before, Jinyoung,” he admitted with a shake of his head. Jinyoung was surprised, “Never?” he asked with a shake of his head, ‘No way,’ he thought with a disbelieving smile. “Never,” Mark validated also shaking his head. “Not even with--” Jinyoung was cut off by Mark’s hand covering his mouth, “Jinyoung. Never,” he confirmed for a third time. 

 

He removed his hand and pushed the younger off of him, he was feeling uncomfortable now. Jinyoung softly smiled at Mark and climbed back on top of him, “There’s a first time for everything, Mark-hyung,” he simply said. It was amazing how Mark went from confident to scared in a matter of minutes, “I don’t know, Jinyoungie,” he said propping up onto his elbows, worry written all over his face. 

 

Jinyoung pressed his lips underneath his boyfriend’s chin a soft kiss. “I promise I will move at a snail’s pace and I’ll make sure you’re fully prepared first,” he assured and then kissed the same spot again.

 

Here is where the trust kicked in, this wasn’t Mark’s first offer at having his virginity taken. His ex had asked (more than once), but Mark just couldn’t bring himself to consent. He took in Jinyoung’s patient look; Mark was sure the younger would be OK with whatever he decided, but he knew it would be major for their relationship if he let Jinyoung take him. He would be giving him something no one else ever had. He could do that for Jinyoung. 

 

He let out a deep breath and nodded, “OK Jinyoung,” he agreed. He pulled the younger into a shaky kiss, “I trust you,” he mumbled against his lips. Jinyoung grinned, “I know,” he said pulling back so he could look his boyfriend in the eye, “but, just remember, you’re in control. Tell me if you want me to stop.” Mark nodded, “I got it,” he said running his fingers through the younger’s dark hair, “Make me into a man.” 

 

Jinyoung laughed between soft kisses to his boyfriend’s neck, “Don’t turn this into a drama, hyung,” he said shaking his head. 

 

Mark’s comeback was cut short by a pair of full lips roughly sucking at the sensitive skin beneath his chin. He groaned, fell back into the pillows, and pulled Jinyoung in closer by his hair; this was quickly becoming Jinyoung’s new favorite spot to attack. After sucking another dark hickey right beside the one he’d just left, Jinyoung clamped onto Mark’s Adam’s apple. 

 

“Fuck, Jinyoung,” Mark groaned out, his baritone making his Adam’s apple bob in the younger’s mouth. Jinyoung released Mark’s neck with a sloppy pop and reveled at beautiful dark red bruise he’d left. He kissed his way down Mark’s chest, “You feel a little tense Mark,” he noted, his hands lightly massaging the elder’s tight shoulders.

 

“I can’t help it, Jinyoungie,” Mark said apologetically, “I’m a little nervous.” “Then I’m not doing a good enough job,” Jinyoung retorted. 

 

He ran the flat of his pink tongue over the raised beauty mark in the center of Mark’s chest and smiled when he felt the elder shudder. For some reason, that little mole there was very sensitive; Jinyoung had no idea why, but Mark enjoyed having it stimulated very much. He dragged his teeth over the mole this time and heard Mark groan in pleasure again. ‘That’s better,’ Jinyoung mentally approved. 

 

He lightly nipped his way down his boyfriend’s tummy, allowing his tongue to outline the elder’s yummy abdominal muscles. He lapped at the small scar along Mark’s left side, next. The elder had gotten it in some skateboarding mishap that required for him to have stitches. It ,too, was a sensitive spot on his boyfriend’s body. He sucked the area into his mouth, fully intending to bruise the skin there as well. 

 

Mark sucked in a breath when he felt Jinyoung’s perfect teeth tug at the scar, “Oh my God, Jinyoungie, that feels fucking amazing,” he graciously praised as he placed an encouraging hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder. Jinyoung grinned, “I know,” he smugly mumbled against his boyfriend’s stomach. He ran his tongue over the hollow of Mark’s bellybutton before roughly sucking the skin there, it was yet another sensitive area on the elder’s body. Jinyoung was determined to leave dark love bites on any sensitive spot he could find.

 

He quickly lifted off Mark, pushed his legs open, and settled between them. He felt around through the sheets in search of their lost bottle of lubricant. Mark watched nervously as Jinyoung spread a little over his fingers, that seemed a lot more intimidating than it should. “I’ll take care of you, hyung,” he promised before he softly kissed Mark again, “No need to look like a frightened rabbit.” Mark let out another shaky breath, nodded, and laid back into the pillows. He could do this. 

 

Jinyoung kissed his way down Mark’s body once more. He wrapped his hand around the base of his boyfriend’s cock while simultaneously pressing a slick finger against the elder’s undisturbed opening. Jinyoung swirled his tongue over the tip of Mark’s cock as he slowly pushed his finger inside. He was trying to distract Mark with a blowjob as he prepared him. 

 

Mark squeezed his eyes shut tightly, though he was loving the hot and skilled tongue and mouth wrapped around him, he was still very aware of the finger poking around in his back end. Jinyoung ran his tongue up the base of his boyfriend’s cock as he slowly added another finger, ‘That’s it, Mark, stay nice and calm,’ he mentally encouraged as he lightly nipped at his boyfriend’s shaft.

 

He scissored his fingers inside Mark before pushing them in to the knuckle. Mark groaned and let his hands find the back of Jinyoung’s head, he was starting to feel good. He sank his fingers into Jinyoung’s roots and pushed his head down further onto his manhood and unconsciously rolled his hips forward, he began to thank anyone who could hear his thoughts for Jinyoung’s oral skills. Deep-throating wasn’t a problem for Park Jinyoung.

 

Mark released another groan as felt another finger breach his opening, he couldn’t stop his hips from bucking again. The pressure he was feeling inside was incredible. Was this what Jinyoung was feeling every time he did this? He was seriously missing out then. “Jinyoung…” Mark grunted out appreciatively as he pushed himself deeper down the younger’s throat. Jinyoung shook Mark’s hands off and pulled away from his boyfriend’s cock, his spit glistening on it like a second skin.

 

“Yah Mark-hyung, I understand it feels good, but you’re about to choke me and squeeze my fingers off,” he complained as he rotated his cramping jaw. Mark held his hands up in surrender, “I’m sorry, Jinyoungie,” he laughed out trying to gain control of his uneven breathing. Jinyoung grinned and shook his head, “Apology accepted, Mark,” he said before kissing him again. 

 

“I think you’re ready for the real thing,” he added as he continued to shove his fingers in and out of his boyfriend’s inviting entrance, they were gliding in and out a lot smoother now. Mark felt his back stiffen, he was nervous again. Fingering was one thing to become used to, but actual penetration was definitely on its own level. 

 

Jinyoung kissed his boyfriend again, “Don’t tense up again,” he lightly chastised, Mark was painfully squeezing his fingers again. Mark nodded and willed himself to calm down. He reached for the pack of half empty condoms tucked behind their heads and handed over one to his boyfriend; being helpful would show Jinyoung that he still wanted for this to happen…no matter how apprehensive he felt. Jinyoung smiled his thanks and quickly secured the condom around his neglected cock. 

 

He kissed Mark once more before straightening his back. He rested all his weight on his spread knees and rubbed his tip against Mark’s entrance. Mark held his breath and squeezed his eyes shut. “Hyung, don’t fight me,” Jinyoung coaxed as he rubbed his boyfriend’s thighs soothingly, “let me in.” “Easier said than done,” Mark countered through gritted teeth. 

 

He had never felt more vulnerable than he did right now, no one had ever done this before and no one else ever would, of course he was going to be tense about the whole situation. He tightly clutched the pillow beneath his head, “Fuck, Jinyoung,” he groaned out as his boyfriend gradually filled him up. What an intense feeling this was.

 

He opened his eyes when he felt chapped lips make contact with his sweating forehead, “What’s with that ugly face, Mark Tuan?” Jinyoung asked through a comforting smile, he reached up and brushed some stray strands from the elder’s forehead. Mark gripped the back of Jinyoung’s neck and yanked him into a kiss. “I never make ugly faces Park Jinyoung,” he snapped back. He was making jokes, but he was still very aware of the extra appendage filling the space inside of him. 

 

“I’m going to start moving now,” Jinyoung warned him. As promised, Jinyoung tentatively rolled his hips forward. Mark tightened his arms around his boyfriend’s shoulders and locked his thighs around the younger’s hips. “Go slow, Jinyoungie,” he hissed out and loosened his grip. Jinyoung nodded and began a sluggish pace, Mark needed time to adjust around him before he would even think about speeding up. 

 

He buried his face in Mark’s neck and bit back a moan, Mark was super tight and he was squeezing the hell out of him. Getting used to the new girth inside of him, Mark focused some of his attention on lapping at Jinyoung’s sweaty Adam’s apple. He ran his tongue over the juncture between the younger’s neck and shoulder before clamping his mouth down there, his sharp canines digging into the skin. There was a hickey already there, but Mark wanted to create a fresh bruise on top of that one. 

 

Jinyoung released a loud groan and let his forehead drop onto Mark’s shoulder, “Ah Mark-hyung, why are you biting me so hard?” he whined out. “Because you like it,” Mark answered simply. He dragged his tongue back up the younger’s neck and roughly sucked a hickey into the skin covering Jinyoung’s jawbone, “And because I want you to go faster,” he added against the raising skin. 

 

Jinyoung straightened his back a little, pressed his hands into Mark’s shoulders, and snapped his hips forward a little harder. Mark threw his arms over his head to tightly hug his pillow again and opened his legs a little wider, inviting Jinyoung in more. He lifted his bottom off the mat and met his boyfriend’s quickened pace. Jinyoung let his hands slide down to push Mark’s hips back down and slammed into him again. 

 

Mark let out another throaty groan, “Fuck me, Jinyoung,” he breathed out as he arched his back. His eyes popped open, he was shocked at himself. Did he really just say that? “Whoa,” Mark mumbled reaching down to grab ahold of Jinyoung’s wrists, he just blew his own mind. Jinyoung slowed down and turned concerned eyes to Mark, “You OK?” he asked worriedly, his breath shallow, “Do you want me to stop?”

 

Mark swallowed hard and shook off his surprise, Jinyoung was driving him insane and making him say crazy shit. Shit he’d never said before. But he found himself wanting to say it again. He opted for saying, “Don’t stop,” instead. Jinyoung gave a sigh of relief, “Good,” he said, “because I want to change positions.” Jinyoung pulled out of Mark and quickly lay on his back beside his boyfriend, “C’mon Mark-hyung, get on top,” he encouraged locking eyes with him. 

 

On shaky knees, Mark slowly rolled over on top of Jinyoung. The younger gripped his boyfriend’s hips and helped guide him back down onto his cock. Mark grabbed ahold of his boyfriend’s wrists and released a pleasured sigh, the pressure was becoming quite enjoyable this time around. Mark had switched to jpeg mode, enjoying the feeling of being full again. His toes curled in the sheets and a small smile played at his chapped lips. 

 

Jinyoung furrowed his brows and tugged on his boyfriend’s wrists, “Come on Mark, ride me,” he whined waving the elder’s arms around, “Put those amazing thighs to work.” Mark swallowed hard again, today was just filled with firsts. He had no idea how Jinyoung had the confidence to do this position, it was really very intimidating. 

 

Jinyoung laced fingers with Mark’s and kissed his knuckles, “Don’t be nervous Mark, if you tighten up anymore you’re going to sever my little friend at the base,” he complained, “Don’t think too much about it hyung.” Mark tentatively lifted himself up and impaled himself again. Well…that felt pleasant. He unhinged his fingers and braced his hands on his boyfriend’s chest. 

 

He began to bounce up and down on his boyfriend, a glorious rhythm forming between them. Mark sexily bit his bottom lip and rocked his hips faster, he was taking to this position easier than he thought. He was beginning to understand why Jinyoung liked it so much. Jinyoung held on tightly to Mark’s hips and pulled him down harder with every thrust, their skin reddened from the harsh contact. 

 

Feeling himself nearing his climax, Mark grabbed one of Jinyoung’s hands and wrapped it around his cock. Jinyoung took the hint and roughly began to jerk the elder off, he was close to his release as well. “Faster,” he requested. Mark did as he was asked and rode the younger faster…harder. His thighs were even beginning to burn.

 

“I’m gonna come, Jinyoungie,” Mark moaned out, his back arching just a bit. His head dropped forward as his powerful release hit him, his seed seeping between the younger’s fingers. “Me too Mark-hyung,” Jinyoung groaned as he too came, Mark’s tightening entrance milking him inside his condom.

 

Mark slumped forward on top of his boyfriend, breathing heavily into the younger’s ear. “That was incredible, Jinyoung,” he panted out resting his forehead against Jinyoung’s, his chocolate bangs mixing with Jinyoung’s onyx fringe. Jinyoung grinned and gave his boyfriend a sloppy tired kiss, “Are you satisfied?” he queried as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s shoulders. 

 

Mark chuckled and rolled off his boyfriend, “Very,” he honestly admitted as he settled on his back, his insides were still buzzing from the friction that was once there. Jinyoung rolled over onto his tummy and rested his head on Mark’s shoulder, “And how was your first time, Mark-hyung?” he asked tossing an arm across his boyfriend’s chest. 

 

Mark wrapped his arm around Jinyoung’s shoulders and pulled him closer, “Definitely better than I ever expected,” he confided, he ran the fingers of his free hand up and down his boyfriend’s sweat-slick bicep. Jinyoung tightened his hold on his boyfriend, “Would you ever bottom for me again?” he asked through a yawn, his heavy eyelids drooping. 

 

Mark pushed Jinyoung’s soaking bangs back and kissed his forehead, “I’d only ever bottom for you Jinyoungie,” he said. Jinyoung grinned sleepily and nodded, “Good,” he mumbled back and hugged Mark tighter.


	6. Drunken Altercations

Jinyoung groaned as he was roughly shoved back against the cold brick wall of the convenience store. “What the hell?” he snapped, he glared at his assailant as he gained his bearings. His dark eyes widened, though, when he recognized his attacker. “Toji?” he asked in shock. His boyfriend’s ex was the very last person he was expecting to see tonight. 

 

“It’s your fault he doesn’t love me anymore,” Toji slurred out angrily, his strong hands holding Jinyoung hostage. His face was close enough for the loud alcohol on his breath to hit Jinyoung square in the face. “Are you drunk?” Jinyoung asked narrowing his eyes to examine the elder’s appearance further. Toji’s eyes were bloodshot, he was sweating profusely, his normally tanned skin was extremely flushed, his hair was plastered to his forehead, and Jinyoung could feel his hands trembling. 

 

“Maybe we should get you some coffee or something,” the concerned younger suggested, he shook off Toji’s slackened hold and attempted to lead him into the store he’d just locked. Despite their differences, he was a little worried about him. “I’m not going anywhere with you, Park Jinyoung,” Toji snapped yanking his arm away, his balance faltering slightly, “You ruined my entire life.” 

 

Jinyoung was taken aback, “Your entire life? Really?” he asked with a skeptical brow raise, “Don’t you think you’re being a little overdramatic?” Toji found himself growing angrier at how sarcastic Jinyoung sounded, “Yes, my entire life,” he snapped back shoving his finger in the younger’s face. “You stole Mark away from me. You just swooped down and took him,” he accused as he harshly pushed Jinyoung against the wall again.

 

Jinyoung squeezed his eyes shut and hissed in pain when his head banged against the brick wall, “Fuck,” he groaned out, his hand immediately moving to cradle his new injury. “Yah, I didn’t steal anyone from you,” Jinyoung snapped, he glowered at the elder and continued to rub the bump forming on the back of his cranium. 

 

Toji fisted his hands in the younger’s grey distressed denim jacket, Jinyoung’s hands quickly dropping down to grip his wrists to prevent him from shoving him again. Toji immediately recognized his jacket to be the one he bought Mark for his birthday last year, which only fueled his rage even more. “He and I were happy before you came along and spread your legs to seduce him,” he angrily accused, his fists tightening in the jacket.

 

“I didn’t spread my legs for anyone, Mark pursued me that time. Both times, actually,” Jinyoung corrected prying off the elder’s hands again. He pushed his boyfriend’s ex back a little; he was tired of being manhandled and if the elder pushed him again he was fighting back. He noticed that Toji seemed genuinely shocked by his statement.

 

“You’re a liar. That’s not true,” Toji quickly denied with a shake of his head, “Mark loved me. He wouldn’t do something like that unless he was persuaded. You had to have done or said something to convince him to fuck you.” Jinyoung sneered at Toji’s word choice, he didn’t like being painted as some sort of conniving mistress. It was time to set some things straight with this guy.

 

“Look Toji, Mark came to me of his own volition; he knew exactly what he was doing when we slept together. And I’ll admit that I did have a gigantic crush on him when you two were still together, but I respected that he was yours and I kept my mouth shut about it. After we had sex the first time, I told him to tell you the truth, but he wouldn’t so I kept my distance. He ambushed me at work a few weeks later saying that he missed me, and we almost had sex there until you called and interrupted us. I asked him to tell you about us again, but he still refused. I told him to leave me alone after that and that I was finished with him. You two broke up shortly after that,” Jinyoung firmly explained.

 

In a way, he felt like he was tattling on his own boyfriend, but he felt Toji deserved to know what part he played in the whole situation. “I didn’t fight Mark-hyung off those times, because I was honestly happy that he was returning my feelings; but I didn’t initiate those times either. You’re mad at the wrong person,” he told him with an apologetic shake of his head.

 

Toji seemed troubled, he obviously didn’t know the whole story. “How could he do something like that to me?” Toji asked shaking his head. Jinyoung kept silent as he watched the elder fidget, he wasn’t fully sure if Toji was speaking to him directly. Toji’s dark green eyes dropped down to the ground, as if he were searching for all the answers there in the gravel. He tightly gripped the roots of his sandy brown hair as he began his meltdown. 

 

“How could he just throw away a whole year to be with someone like you? Like it was nothing?” he continued to softly question. Jinyoung chose to ignore the condescending tone Toji held in regards to him, the man was hurting. “How could he do that, Jinyoung? To me? To us? How could he be so selfish?” the elder asked locking gazes with the aforementioned. Jinyoung stood there frozen, how in the HELL was he supposed to answer any of that?

 

He watched in bewilderment as fresh tears streaked down Toji’s face, ‘Shit, is he actually crying?’ he thought in disbelief, ‘Aish, this is bad.’ Jinyoung uncomfortably retreated back against the wall as the crying man buried his face in his shoulder, ‘Oh no, no, no, no. Too weird for me.’ This was definitely the most awkward situation he’d ever been in…in life! His boyfriend’s ex was crying hot tears into his chest. What should he do? 

 

He couldn’t just soothe Toji, he was part of the reason the elder was so upset. ‘I have to get out of here,’ he mentally panicked, he wished he could just disappear into the wall. He flinched as the intoxicated elder began to shake his shoulders slightly, “Why did he break my heart?” he kept asking, his tone distressed. 

 

All escape plans left his mind, Jinyoung had never seen anyone look so crushed. He sighed and lightly patted Toji’s back, “I don’t know, hyung,” he mumbled. He rolled his eyes and let his boyfriend’s heart-broken ex seek comfort in his rigid embrace. Toji’s tears and the cool air made his neck cold, ‘How do I get myself into these situations?’ he mentally cursed himself as he shushed Toji’s hysterical drunken crying. 

 

Mark Tuan made his life so complicated.

<>

Jinyoung flinched as two hands gripped his shoulders. He frantically whirled around to see Youngjae accompanied by Jackson. He clutched his chest and let out a sigh of relief. “Yah, you scared me,” he snapped before turning back to his table. The stupid knot on the back of his head was giving him a migraine and now his heart was pounding in his throat, he thought his friends were Toji seeking another help session. 

 

“Hey man, sorry,” Jackson laughed out as he and Youngjae joined Jinyoung at the cafeteria table. Jinyoung sighed again and shoved his Styrofoam plate of fries away, his appetite suddenly gone. “Since when did you two become friends?” he muttered looking between the pair, he didn’t even know they knew each other. Youngjae shrugged, “We’ve always been friends. He’s one of my favorite hyungs…next to you,” he responded as he scooted closer to his stale-faced friend, “Who do you think helped him hook up with BamBam? Mark-hyung?” 

 

Youngjae's skeptical snort was cut short when Jackson kicked him under the table. “Yah, no one asked you to say all of that,” he griped pointing at the younger. Youngjae hissed in pain and rubbed his abused shin, he glared over at Jackson who shot a warning look back. “Why are you so jumpy today, manager-hyung?” he asked, deciding to switch subjects. 

 

Jinyoung watched as Jackson happily confiscated his abandoned fry plate, “Yea, what’s going on with you, Jinyoung?” the Hong Kong native asked, he eagerly rubbed his hands together in anticipation for his newly acquired meal. “I just have a lot on my mind,” Jinyoung answered with a dismissive shake of his head. Youngjae wound his arms around his hyung’s waist and rested his chin on his shoulder, “What have you been thinking about so deeply, hyung?” he asked rocking them back and forth. 

 

Jinyoung elbowed his friend away, “I just really need to talk to Mark about something,” he answered before downing the rest of his water. “Is it something bad?” Jackson queried as he squirted some ketchup in a vacant corner of the white recyclable tray. He licked some splatter off his thumb and looked over at Jinyoung expectantly. Jinyoung shook his head, “Not bad just … slightly concerning,” he replied resting his chin in his hand. 

 

Youngjae reached over to retrieve a fry, “What is it?” he asked as he pulled his hand back after being painfully swatted by Jackson. “Nothing I want to talk to you two about,” Jinyoung snippily mumbled. He snagged the corner of the tray and dragged it to the center of the table, “Share,” he ordered in nothing short of a motherly tone. “Well, whatever it is, can you talk to Mark-hyung about it soon?” a smiley Youngjae queried, “I miss fun and playful Jinyoung.” 

 

Jinyoung sighed, his sour mood was definitely because of the conversation he needed to have with Mark, “Do you know where he is?” he asked looking over at Jackson. Jackson tilted his head back and laughed, “I always know where Mark is,” he jokingly responded. “Yah, will you just tell me where he is, or I’ll let Youngjae have the rest of the fries,” Jinyoung threatened. 

 

Youngjae laughed evilly and pulled the tray closer, “They’re all mine now,” he said possessively. “You’ll find your boyfriend in the courtyard,” Jackson absentmindedly said as he snatched the tray back. “Thanks,” Jinyoung said as he hopped up from the table. “Yah! Share, Jackson-hyung,” he heard Youngjae whine as he stalked away.

<>

“Mark-hyung, we need to talk,” Jinyoung said as he yanked Mark off his skateboard. “Whoa, Jinyoung,” Mark called as he struggled to catch his balance. “I’m sorry, Mark,” Jinyoung quickly apologized helping his boyfriend regain his equilibrium. “What the hell are you doing? That was dangerous, are you trying to kill me?” Mark scolded snatching his arm away. “I’m sorry, Mark,” Jinyoung regretfully apologized again, “I just really need to talk to you about something.” 

 

Seeing the serious look on his boyfriend’s face, Mark nodded, “Yea, OK,” he quickly conceded as he scooped up his penny board and guided his boyfriend to the closest unoccupied picnic table. Mark watched as his boyfriend began to pace, he was anxious now. “What’s up, Jinyoungie?” he asked in concern, he reached out to grab his boyfriend’s elbow to halt his pacing.

 

“I was sort of attacked last night,” Jinyoung slowly revealed. Mark’s dark brows knitted in surprise, “What?” he asked pulling his boyfriend closer, “By who?” “Toji,” Jinyoung mumbled shoving his hands into the pockets of his houndstooth print bubble vest. “Toji attacked you?” Mark asked worriedly as he began to look the younger over, “Are you OK?” 

 

Jinyoung smiled and nodded, “I just have a small bump on the back of my head,” he answered rubbing the small lump. Mark reached around and felt for the injury hidden in boyfriend’s dark hair, “Ah, I feel it,” he said it guiltily, “God I am so sorry, baby.” He pulled the younger into a soft hug, “I’m sorry, Jinyoungie,” he apologized again as he rocked them back and forth. Jinyoung’s smiled widened, it warmed his heart to see his boyfriend so worried. 

 

“It’s OK, Mark. The bump is already fading,” he assured patting his boyfriend’s back. Mark shook his head as he released him, “Still, I just can’t believe Toji attacked you,” he said rubbing his boyfriend’s shoulders, “That’s so messed up.” “I said ‘sort of’,” Jinyoung corrected as he crossed his arms. Mark was confused, “What does that even mean?” he asked as his brows knitted for a second time, “How does someone ‘sort of’ attack you?” 

 

“OK, let me explain to you what happened,” Jinyoung said placing a calming hand on Mark’s shoulder. His boyfriend nodded for him to continue.

 

“So I was walking to my car after I closed down the store and Toji came out of nowhere and shoved me into the wall. He was drunk and he started yelling at me, accusing me of stealing you away from him. He claimed that the only reason you slept with me was because I ‘seduced’ you,” he expounded using air quotes. “What? That’s ridiculous,” Mark said shaking his head angrily, to which Jinyoung nodded in agreement, “And what did you tell him?” he slowly asked as an afterthought. 

 

“The truth,” Jinyoung said with a shrug. “He was fully convinced that I was the thing that came between you two, he didn’t know that you were thing that came between you two. I told him that you initiated those times between us knowing full well that you weren’t planning on breaking up with him,” he told his boyfriend. “And how did he take it?” Mark softly asked, almost as if he was afraid of the answer. 

 

“Not well,” Jinyoung said with a shake of his head, “He completely broke down. He didn’t know the full truth, and when I told him it blew his mind in the worse way. He couldn’t fathom why you would do such a thing to him and your relationship.”

 

“Wow. I am bringing out the absolute worst in him,” Mark mumbled regretfully as he leaned back against the picnic table. His betrayal was turning the sweet Toji he knew into an angry, violent, drunken, and hysterical Toji. He really had no idea of the full extent that he’d hurt Toji. He did know that he felt awful, he never wanted to hurt Toji. 

 

“You really fucked him up, hyung. He is completely devastated; not just because you cheated on him, but also because you did it so willingly,” Jinyoung said shoving his hands back into his vest pockets. Mark sighed and scooted back onto the tabletop, lifting his feet up onto the bench. “I’m an awful person,” he said with a remorseful shake of his head. 

 

Here he was starting a new relationship right after he broke Toji’s heart without so much as a second thought to how it would affect his ex, he was so selfish. 

 

Jinyoung smiled at his boyfriend, “You’re not an awful person, Mark, you just made some awful decisions in regards to your previous relationship,” he justified, “Everyone fucks up.” “Yea, but my fuck ups keep adding unnecessary drama to your life and I’m sorry for that,” Mark said, he hooked his finger through Jinyoung’s belt loop and tugged him closer, “You shouldn’t have to deal with ex-boyfriend attacks because I made shit too complicated with my breakup.”

 

Jinyoung grinned, pushed Mark’s fringe back, and kissed his forehead, “It’s alright, Mark. I’m not mad, just worried,” he said raking his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair some more. 

 

Mark listened intently as Jinyoung continued. “I’ll admit that I’m not particularly fond of being shoved against cold brick walls…unless it’s foreplay,” Mark chuckled at that, “but Toji is the victim in this situation and he’s hurting, because of you and what you did to him. I think he just needs some closure, and you need to give it to him,” he advised as he took a seat beside his boyfriend on the tabletop. 

 

Mark nodded, “You’re right,” he agreed, “I’ll talk to him. And I really am sorry about this whole altercation.” Jinyoung grinned and shrug, “Well…if you rub my lump until it goes away, buy me meat for dinner, and screw me senseless tonight I’ll forgive you,” he easily demanded. Mark laughed and found the bump in the center of his boyfriend’s head again, “I was going to do that anyway,” he conceded as he softly stroked the small injury. 

 

Jinyoung closed his eyes and enjoyed the mini-massage, “Daebak, Mark-hyung, that feels so good,” he groaned slouching over his boyfriend’s lap. Mark absentmindedly nodded, his mind filled with worry over the conversation he had to have with Toji at some point.


	7. Closure...

“Thanks for waiting with me, Jinyoungie,” Mark said placing his hands on top of his boyfriend’s on the table, they were in the café up the street from the university. Jinyoung smiled, shook off his boyfriend’s hands, and said, “Trust me, this is purely for my benefit. I just want to make sure you get this done so I can finally have you all to myself.” Mark laughed out, “Oh, possessive Jinyoungie is very cute.” 

 

“Yah, I’m serious. Don’t make jokes, Mark Tuan,” Jinyoung cutely complained as he reached over and pinched one of Mark’s hands. The elder grinned a little wider and held his hands up in surrender, “You’re right, Jinyoungie.” “Are you nervous about talking to Toji-hyung?” Jinyoung asked sitting back in the booth to cross his lengthy legs beneath the table, his slim ankles showcased between his cuffed jeans and black sneakers. 

 

Mark nodded back and idly played with the coffee condiments on the table, “Yea, what do you think I should say?” he queried hoping his intelligent boyfriend would offer some good advice. “Whatever you need to, Mark. This is between you and Toji-hyung. I can’t tell you what to say to him, I don’t know him,” Jinyoung said with a firm shake of his head. He wasn’t going to hold Mark’s hand through this. 

 

“Just make sure it’s something meaningful and memorable, because I don’t want to have to deal with Toji again,” he added as he tucked some stray dark strands behind his unpierced ear. Mark nodded his understanding, he didn’t want Jinyoung to have another run-in with his ex either.

 

“Well I think you’d better go, Jinyoungie,” Mark said softly tapping the younger with his red-sneakered foot under the table, “I’m pretty sure I just saw Toji come in.” Jinyoung looked in the direction Mark’s finger was extended and, sure enough, he caught a glimpse of the top of Toji’s sandy brown hair. “Alright, alright Mark-hyung,” he said holding his hands up in surrender, “I’m out.”

 

He stood, walked around the table, and kissed Mark’s forehead, “I’ll be in the bookstore across the way. Text me when you’re finished,” he said before turning away. Mark caught his wrist and pulled him back, “That wasn’t a proper kiss,” he impishly scolded. Jinyoung grinned, leaned down, and gently pecked Mark on the lips. Toji approached Mark’s table just as Jinyoung pulled back. The younger awkwardly nodded a hello to Toji before turning to leave, his lingering hand on Mark’s shoulder burned into Toji’s memory forever. 

 

“What do you want Mark?” he asked standing in front of the table, his long arms crossed in annoyance. He most definitely didn’t come here to watch his ex swap spit with his new plaything. “To talk,” Mark answered as he gestured to the newly vacant seat across from him, “Please sit down.” Toji rolled his eyes and sighed as he plopped down in the booth. 

 

“I guess he told you about what happened last week,” Toji mumbled bitterly as he unloaded his school bag. He couldn’t bring himself to call Jinyoung Mark’s boyfriend. He couldn’t accept it. He refused. Mark nodded, “Of course he did,” he said softly, “Why’d you do it? That’s so unlike you.” Toji glared at his ex-boyfriend, “Well I haven’t exactly been myself lately, Mr. Tuan, thanks to you,” he snippily replied. “I know. That’s why I asked you to meet me here,” Mark said slowly, “I want to talk about us.”

 

“Us?” Toji echoed incredulously, “What about us, Mark?” “About what happened between us,” Mark elaborated, “I want to clear the air.” Toji crossed his arms again, “Well, quite frankly, I don’t give a fuck about what you want, Mark,” he snapped. Mark swallowed hard and sat back, he needed to switch tactics a little. This wasn’t about him and he didn’t want to make it seem that way. 

 

“What about what you want, Toji?” he asked leaning forward again, “You’re obviously still hurting about our break up. I don’t want you to be hurt anymore.” “Once again,” Toji sneered holding his hand up, “I don’t care about what you want.” 

 

“But you should care about what you want, Toji,” Mark quickly countered, “Don’t you want to feel better about what happened between us? Or don’t you at least not want to be upset anymore? I hurt you, Toji, so bad to the point where you’re attacking people, and drinking carelessly, and crying hysterically. It’s messed up what I did to you. Talk to me about how you’re feeling. Give me a chance to hear your side and explain mine. Let’s put everything out there; right here, right now.” 

 

Toji sighed as he let what his ex said sink in, maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad idea. He’d been a wreck since they broke up, maybe it’d do him some good to vent to the person who injured him so deeply. He was willing to try if it meant he could get over Mark quicker, “OK,” he agreed.

 

“Why’d you attack Jinyoungie, Toji?” Mark asked slowly, “It’s not his fault we broke up.” “I know that, now,” Toji said glaring at his ex, “Though he’s still a factor, he did tell me that you came to him. Willingly.” Mark dropped his eyes and nodded, “I did,” he admitted softly. “Why, Mark? Why did you hurt me like that? Why did you just throw our relationship away? Did it mean nothing to you?” Toji asked despairingly. Now that he was given the chance, he just had to know. 

 

“It meant everything to me, for a long time,” Mark said rubbing his hands together on the tabletop, “but, when I slept with Jinyoung, I didn’t feel like we were in a relationship anymore…at least not mentally.” “See, you said that last time, Mark. What the hell does that mean?” Toji interrogated. 

 

Mark sighed, “It means that, at some point, my relationship with you became an obligation. My feelings for you didn’t change, they just dulled. I was staying with you for all the wrong reasons towards the end of our relationship. I felt like it was my fault you were fighting with your parents so much. I felt like it was my job to protect you and to be there for you because your parents weren’t anymore.”

 

Toji understood that, but he couldn’t understand how Jinyoung came to be so important so quickly. “So you’re basically telling me that, at that point, you would’ve slept with anyone?” he asked, a little too hopefully. It would make him feel better if Jinyoung had just been caught up in the whirlwind. It would make him feel better to know that Jinyoung wasn’t that important to his ex-boyfriend. 

 

Mark shook his head, “No, not anyone, just Jinyoung. I had plenty of invitations from plenty of men and women, but I was never interested in cheating on you despite how I was feeling about us. There was just something about Jinyoung, though, something I just couldn’t deny. I don’t know, we just connected on all levels. Instantly,” he couldn’t stop the small smile from creeping across his face. 

 

Toji felt an array of emotions hit him. He wanted so badly for Jinyoung to be Mark’s pet, for him to be the rebound guy. It hurt him to see Mark talk about Jinyoung like he was the most perfect human being ever created, to see him smile so lovingly. Mark used to speak about him like that.

 

“It kills me to hear you say shit like that, Mark,” Toji mumbled with a shake of his head, “because I still love you. So fucking much.” Mark’s heart weighed heavy as a tear escaped the corner of the elder’s eye. He felt guilty, not for falling in love with Jinyoung, but for hurting Toji in the process. Toji angrily wiped the tears away, “I’m in love with you and you’re sitting here talking about how much you love someone else. How in the hell am I ever going to be OK with this?” he asked, “How can I ever be OK with you not loving me anymore?” 

 

“Toji, I am always going to love you,” Mark said strongly, his dark brows knitted, “It’s not going to stop just because I’m in love with someone else now. You will always have a special place in my heart. You’re a spectacular guy whom I was more than lucky to have in my life. Don’t ever think that I don’t love you, not even for a second. But you deserve better than me.” 

 

Toji vigorously shook his head and crossed his arms, “Don’t give me that bullshit, Mark,” he maliciously spat. “It’s not bullshit, Toji. I mean it,” Mark snapped slamming his fist on the table, “You deserve the fucking universe and it’s just fucked up that I can’t be the one to give it to you, but that doesn’t mean that some else can’t. You’re the perfect guy, just not for me unfortunately. Don’t let my fucked up decisions keep you stationary. I was selfish, cowardly, and completely wrong for what I did to you and our relationship and I’m truly sorry for that. I just want you to be happy.”

 

Toji sighed deeply, “I want to be happy too, Mark,” he conceded with a nod, “I just need more time to get over you, you’re my first love.” Mark smiled at the elder, “Your mine too,” he easily admitted back. “So then you understand why I’m hurting so deeply and why it won’t be easy for me to get over you…though it was clearly easy for you to get over me,” Toji griped. His bitterness was returning, as was Mark’s guilt. 

 

“And I guess seeing me and Jinyoung like that before only added insult to injury,” he mumbled. Toji glared at his ex, “Duh. It just reminded me of what you threw us away for and it pisses me off,” he said. 

 

“I understand that, and I’m sorry if it seems like I’m throwing him in your face. It's not intentional. But I have to be honest with you, I’m not going to stop seeing Jinyoung just because it makes you angry,” Mark told him definitively, “I know it may sound screwed up and undeniably cold-hearted considering our circumstances, but I can’t give Jinyoung up. Even though I’m the one at fault here, I just can’t help but be completely selfish when it comes to him.”

 

Toji laughed and shook his head, “I should really fucking hate you right now. You’re such a selfish prick sometimes and when you say shit like that, it makes me feel like you don’t care about me at all,” he sneered, “Everything in me is telling me to hate you. In fact, I almost do, but I just can’t.” Mark bit back a sigh of relief, that was the very last thing he wanted from Toji; his hate. 

 

He looked up as the elder continued, “I’ll be honest and say that I probably won’t ever be able to accept you and him, especially how you went about getting him in the first place, but I understand where you’re coming from…as crazy as that sounds. And even crazier, I want you to be happy too. I just hate that it was so easy for you to find your happiness again, I mean did you even mourn losing me?”

 

“Of course I did and still do,” Mark answered strongly, “Toji, I think about you all the time. What I did to you and us, and it hurts me to know how badly I hurt you. It was my job to protect you and I wound up hurting you the most, you didn’t deserve what I did to you. We were great together, it was beautiful,” he laughed a little, “Like I said, I do still love you, it’s just in a different way now.” 

 

Toji smirked, “We were great together,” he smugly said, “Jinyoung is going to have some big shoes to fill.” “No he won’t,” Mark softly said shaking his head, “They’re different shoes, Toji.”

 

Toji nodded sadly, “Yea,” he said. He understood, Jinyoung was different. Whatever. “So is the air clear?” Mark asked hopefully, “Is there anything else you want to talk about?” He hoped Toji felt a bit better. Toji shook his head in the negative, “No, I don’t want to talk about anything else, Mr. Tuan, I understand.” “So the air is clear between us?” Mark queried again, he needed total confirmation. 

 

Toji nodded affirmatively, “Consider it crisp,” he confirmed. Mark nodded, “OK good. Then I'm gonna go now," he said grabbing his bag and scooching out of the booth. Toji watched his ex zoom out of the café with a smile. “I’m not done with you yet, Mark Tuan. You think Jinyoung is so perfect, but he’s just another person. If you can cheat on me then you, most certainly, can cheat on him,” he mumbled deviously as he signaled for the waitress to come over.

<>

Mark found Jinyoung in the American Classics section of the bookstore. He was sitting on the floor in a corner reading a book. “What are you reading so intently, Park Jinyoung?” Mark asked approaching his boyfriend. Jinyoung held his book up for the elder to see, “Little Women?” Mark laughed out. “Have you read it?” Jinyoung asked curiously. 

 

Mark nodded, “In high school,” he answered as he joined his boyfriend on the floor. ‘I’m buying this,’ Jinyoung thought earmarking his page, “It’s really interesting,” he said placing the book down on his bag. “How did your talk with Toji-hyung go?” he asked as an afterthought. Mark grinned, “It was interesting, Jinyoung. He told me he was very pissed off and confused,” he recapped. Jinyoung nodded, that made sense, “What did you tell him?” he questioned.

 

“I told him I wanted him to be happy and that he deserved someone who was going to appreciate him better than I did. He was afraid I didn’t love him anymore, that, that was the reason I cheated on him,” Mark told him. “And do you?” Jinyoung slowly asked, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to hear the answer. Mark nodded, “I do. I’ll always love him, he’s very important to me,” he honestly admitted. 

 

"You know, that's not very comforting to hear, Mark," Jinyoung mumbled as he rose to his feet. He felt a twinge of pain at hearing the elder's admission. Mark caught Jinyoung's arm as he stalked past him, "Jinyoung, he was my first love. I'm always going to have love for him, but it's not the same love it was," he said. "What the hell does that mean, Mark?" Jinyoung asked snatching his hand away. 

 

"It means that, since I met you, I can't imagine being with anyone else. We have the craziest, most exciting chemistry and everyday I spend with you makes me fall deeper. I never experienced this type of connection with Toji, our relationship was never this mindblowing and addictive," Mark revealed through a happy smile. Jinyoung smiled back, "Really?" he asked, he wanted more reassurance.

 

Mark placed his hands on his boyfriend's shoulders and pressed him up against the bookshelf. "You know it's true, Jinyoungie, you feel it too," he said gripping the back of the younger's neck, "I don't want anyone else but you. You belong to me and I belong to you. You don't have to worry about Toji, he understands how I am when it comes to you."

 

Jinyoung's grin widened, "And how are you when it comes to me, hyung?" he slowly asked, his hands moving to grab ahold of Mark's slender wrists. "Selfish," Mark whispered before kissing his boyfriend softly, "We could piss off the entire world and I still wouldn't give you up.You're stuck with me."

 

"Promise?" Jinyoung asked wrapping his arms around Mark's shoulders in a hug. Mark laughed and kissed the side of Jinyoung's neck, "I promise, Jinyoungie."


	8. Bicycles Have No Room for Four Wheels

“Wah, there’s practically no one here today, JB,” Youngjae said in amazement while taking a gander at their surroundings. 

 

“That was kinda the point, Youngjae-ah. No one ever visits the river on a Tuesday,” the elder replied as he spread out Mina’s blue sparkly blanket on the cool green grass, “We need some time alone.” “Well, if that’s the case, then we should’ve just hung out at your place,” Youngjae responded as he pulled off his favorite black sunhat to scoop back his brilliant blond bangs before replacing his hat once more. 

 

Jaebum set a picnic basket down on the blanket and looked at his boyfriend, “And miss out on this pretty day?” he asked incredulously. Youngjae looked around again: the river was calm, the air was warm, the breeze was cool, and the sun was shining brightly above their heads. He smiled and nodded, “You’re right, hyung,” he conceded as he placed his dark sunglasses over his eyes, “Who would pass up such beautiful day?” 

 

He toed off of his black sneakers and made himself comfy on a corner of the blanket. Jaebum grinned and nodded, “Glad you agree,” he said as he squinted his eyes a little. He turned his backwards snapback around to shield his small eyes from the nurturing sun before reaching over to grab Youngjae’s wrist. “Yah, why are you sitting so far away?” he asked tugging him closer. 

 

Youngjae’s smile widened as he crawled closer to his boyfriend. “So, what did you pack us for lunch?” the blond asked, their shoulders bumping do to their close proximity. He stretched a hand over to the basket to peek inside. Jaebum snagged his wrist again and yanked his hand away from the basket, “I’ll tell you if you kiss me first,” he bargained. 

 

Youngjae blushed a little, “Right here?” he asked pulling free. Jaebum nodded, “That’s the deal,” he said placing an arm over the basket to keep his boyfriend out. “But we’re all…exposed,” Youngjae said awkwardly twiddling his thumbs, “Anyone could see.” “First, there’s no one around,” JB said moving to grip the back of his boyfriend’s neck, “And second, who cares if someone does see? I still want a kiss.” 

 

Though he still wasn’t entirely comfortable with PDA’s, he wasn’t going to deny his boyfriend either. He closed his eyes behind his sunglasses and leaned in to kiss his waiting boyfriend.

 

“Please don’t kiss my dongsaeng in front of me, JB,” a wild cheery Jinyoung requested as he plopped down on his friends’ picnic blanket, “It’s kinda weird.” ‘No fucking way,’ JB thought in disbelief as his eyes popped open. He did a double take as Mark followed behind his best friend, “Yah, what the hell are you two doing here?” he asked pointing at the pair who just invited themselves on his private picnic. 

 

“We’re joining you, Jaebummie,” Jinyoung replied with a nonchalant shrug as he flipped open the picnic basket lid beside him. “Why, hyung?” Youngjae asked curiously as he adjusted his oversized shades over his scarlet cheeks. “Payback, my little Youngjae,” Jinyoung simply said as he continued to rummage through the basket, “Ah, daebak, pizza!” 

 

Jaebum snapped the lid closed on Jinyoung’s hand, “Payback for what?” he asked crossing his arms. His best friend hissed in pain as he retracted his abused hand. “From that time your boyfriend and sister crashed our date at the ice cream shop,” Jinyoung explained while Mark examined his damaged hand. “I hope you brought enough food for four,” he added through a small smile as his boyfriend kissed his battered fingers. 

 

Mark kissed his hand again, ran a thumb over the reddening skin, and then released him. Jaebum glowered over at his boyfriend, “I told you he wouldn’t let that go. I know Jinyoungie too well,” he said with a shake of his head. Youngjae shrugged and folded his legs, “I had no idea he would hold a grudge over something so silly. You were right, JB,” he easily admitted. 

 

Jinyoung reached over and tweaked Youngjae’s nipple through his shirt, “Hey, I’m not petty, OK?” he said stubbornly. Youngjae hissed in pain and swatted Jinyoung’s hand away, “Ow hyung, nobody said you were,” he whimpered rubbing his poor bud. “Yea, well, you implied it,” Jinyoung mumbled back before biting into his pizza and draping himself over Mark’s lap.

 

Jaebum looked over at his best friend’s naturally quiet boyfriend, “And what about you, Mark-hyung? Are you OK with crashing our date too?” he asked hoping his hyung would disagree with his best friend’s pettiness. Mark nodded, “Sorry Jaebum, but I’m perfectly OK with this,” he said leaning back onto his elbows as he kicked off his shoes, “I haven’t eaten today and I have no money to pay for food.” 

 

Jinyoung nodded his approval, a smile of victory covering his face. “Pass the pizza please,” he said holding out grabby hands. “Fuck off,” JB said smacking his friend’s hands away. “So rude and abusive to your best friend,” Jinyoung playfully scolded as he extended his hands again, this time to Youngjae. “Pizza please,” he requested again. 

 

Youngjae rolled his eyes and passed over the container filled with pizza slices. Jaebum shook his head in disapproval, “Traitor,” he accused with a cross of his arms. “Aww don’t be like that, JB,” Youngjae said knee-walking over to sit behind his boyfriend, “I really don’t mind having Mark-hyung and Jinyoung-hyung stay. We can share this beautiful day with our friends.” 

 

Jaebum pouted in defeat, “Whatever Youngjae,” he gave in and leaned back against his boyfriend’s chest. “Thank you,” the blond said throwing his arms over the elder’s shoulders. “Hey Jaebum, where’s your sister?” Mark asked around the pepperoni pizza in his mouth, “Is she playing nearby?” Jaebum shook his head, “No, she’s at a sleepover party,” he answered, his hands coming up to lightly hang onto his boyfriend’s wrists. 

 

“On a Tuesday?” Mark queried curiously as he sat up. JB nodded, “Yea, her friend Jinju couldn’t wait for the weekend to come,” he explained. “And I see you’re taking full advantage of that,” Jinyoung mumbled as he peeked into the basket again. His face brightened when he found a small container filled with kimbap. “What do you mean, hyung?” Youngjae asked rocking JB back and forth.

 

“All the hickeys on Jaebummie’s neck,” Jinyoung commented before he popped a piece into his mouth. “What?” Youngjae asked taken aback. Mark laughed and nodded, “It looks like he was attacked by a vampire,” he added as he snatched the container of kimbap away from his boyfriend. “And here I was thinking that JB was the biter in the relationship, Mark-hyung,” Jinyoung laughed to his boyfriend as he scooted closer to share the food, “Looks like little Youngjae has developed a kink.” 

 

Youngjae blushed and hid his face in his boyfriend’s neck, “Please kill me, Jaebum-hyung,” he groaned over Mark and Jinyoung’s chuckling. JB lightly kicked the sniggering pair with his socked feet, “Yah, please stop teasing him before he chokes the life out of me,” he requested, his fingers attempting to slacken his embarrassed boyfriend’s tightened grip. 

 

Jinyoung reached over to pat his dongsaeng’s knee, “Sorry Youngjae. Don’t be embarrassed. We like biting each other, too,” Jinyoung admitted through a smile. “That doesn’t make me feel better, hyung,” Youngjae said shaking his head, “Just uncomfortable.” He was still embarrassed, but he did loosen his grip on his boyfriend. 

 

“Will chocolate cake make you feel better?” Jinyoung asked as he fed his best friend the last piece of kimbap. Youngjae’s mood brightened, “Yes, did JB pack some?” he asked hopefully, he still didn’t fully know what was in the picnic basket. He felt Jaebum shake his head against his chest, “No.” “We brought cake,” Mark told them using his hand to cover his eyes from the persistent UV rays. 

 

“You did?” JB and Youngjae asked in unison. Jinyoung nodded, “Yea, we didn’t come completely empty handed,” he laughed out. “Yay cake,” Youngjae cheered rocking his boyfriend back and forth again, “Where is it, manager-hyung?” he asked his dark-haired friend. “I accidently left it in my car,” Jinyoung answered as he pulled his sneakers back on, “Come with me to get it Youngjae-ah.” 

 

Mark gripped the front of his boyfriend’s shirt, “Can you please bring my sunglasses as well, Jinyoungie?” he asked softly stroking his neck, “This sun is gonna make my eyes melt.” Jinyoung smiled and nodded, “I guess I have to. I wouldn’t want to run the risk of losing your sexy eyes,” he flirted as he covered the elder's hand with his own. “Oh please,” JB mumbled rolling his eyes, he felt like he was watching a cheesy drama. 

 

He was not in the mood for amorous Jinyoung right now, especially since he should’ve been the amorous one today. Jinyoung laughed, kissed Mark’s temple, and stood up, “Come on, Youngjae-ah, before the cake turns into chocolate soup.” Youngjae quickly detangled himself from his boyfriend, grabbed his shoes, and followed Jinyoung to his car.

 

“Jinyoung told me about what happened with your ex, Mark-hyung,” JB spoke up once he was sure his friend and boyfriend were out of sight. “Did he also tell you that I took care of it?” Mark defensively asked glaring at the younger, partially because of the sun and partially because he wasn’t sure why JB felt the need to bring up his ex. 

 

“Not that I doubt you, but how do you know something like this won’t happen again?” JB asked as he poked around in the near empty basket for one of the bottles of water he packed, "Your ex doesn't seem very stable." “He is stable and I know it won't happen again because I talked to Toji and gave him the closure he needed,” Mark responded as he pulled his knees up to rest his elbows on, “He won’t be a problem anymore.” 

 

“I sure hope you’re right, Mark-hyung,” Jaebum said offering a bottle of water to the elder, “Because Jinyoung is an amazing person and I refuse to let anyone hurt him, including you. He’s my best friend and I would do anything to protect him, hyung.” JB’s voice was friendly, but Mark could feel the seriousness radiating from him.

 

“You don’t have to threaten me, Jaebum. I won’t hurt Jinyoungie. I love him and I don’t plan on losing him now that I have him,” Mark told his boyfriend’s best friend as he accepted the water. He knew JB wasn’t trying to intimidate him, he was just being a good friend and Mark definitely appreciated that. Jaebum slowly nodded, 

 

“Good. I like you two together and it’s really stupidly obvious that you love each other. I’m just worried about Jinyoung’s safety; he’s never had to deal with an ex before and he’s never been in love before either, ” he explained. Mark nodded, “I understand your concern, Jaebum. I’ve been in love before, but it’s never been as intense as it is with Jinyoung. I’m going to take care of him like you take care of Youngjae,” he promised the younger. 

 

“Speaking of Youngjae,” Jaebum said rubbing the back of his neck, “do you think you guys could leave us alone?” Mark laughed at the younger’s straightforwardness, “Why? You’re not having fun with us?” he playfully prodded while leaning back on his hands. 

 

Jaebum shook his head, “It’s not that, Mark-hyung. Normally I don’t care if Jinyoung drops by unexpectantly, he’s my best friend and he's always welcome, it’s just that I haven’t spent a lot of time with Youngjae because he’s been studying for his midterms lately. He's spent most of his nights in the library instead of with me,” he confided to the elder, “I’ve been planning this date for like two weeks and…” 

 

“And we sort of ruined it, right?” Mark concluded. JB nodded, “Sort of,” he conceded. Mark reached over and grabbed his shoes, “We’ll get out of your hair when Jinyoungie comes back,” he said pulling his left shoe on his foot and then his right one. Jaebum leaned over and placed a hand on the elder’s arm, “I hope you’re not offended or anything. Jinyoung is used to my bluntness, but you and I aren’t exactly friends and I don’t want you to think I’m a huge selfish jerk or anything,” he defended his rude request. 

 

Mark laughed again and shook his, “No I get it, Jaebum. You want some alone time with Youngjae while you have the chance, that doesn’t make you a selfish jerk. It makes you a good boyfriend,” he assured with a nonchalant shrug, “besides there are other things I could be doing with Jinyoung.” “Hey, that’s not something I need to hear about, OK?” Jaebum said pointing a finger at the elder. 

 

“Whatever, JB,” Mark said pushing the younger’s hand out of his face, “I know Jinyoung tells you about our sex life.” Jaebum laughed and shook his head, “Doesn’t mean I want to hear it, man,” he countered through a smile. Mark chuckled and shook his head as well, he liked Jaebum and he could see why he and Jinyoung were best friends.

 

“Brought the cake,” Jinyoung said returning with the small chocolate cake in his hands and Youngjae in tow. He handed Mark his sunglasses before plopping down beside his boyfriend. “Actually, don’t get comfy Jinyoungie,” Mark said quickly standing up. “What?” Jinyoung asked in confusion looking up at his boyfriend. “We’re leaving,” Mark simply said. 

 

He stooped down and grabbed the cake from the younger’s hands. “We are?” Jinyoung asked knitting his brows. “Yep,” the elder said twisting to his right to place the cake in Youngjae’s hands. “Why are we leaving so suddenly, Mark-hyung?” the younger asked turning his boyfriend to face him again. Mark grinned, grabbed Jinyoung by his hands, and helped him to his feet, “Because I decided that we’re going to let Youngjae-ah and Jaebum-ah finish their picnic alone. We’re third and fourth wheels when, clearly, they’re a bicycle,” he cryptically answered. 

 

“What the hell does that mean?” Jinyoung asked incredulously. The man was talking in riddles. Mark chuckled and pressed a kiss to his flustered boyfriend’s wrinkled forehead, “It means we’re leaving, baby,” he answered patting the younger’s shoulder. “But what about our revenge?” Jinyoung asked planting his hands on his hips. 

 

“It’s over, Jinyoung. We’re going home to have a little picnic of our own,” Mark said suggestively. He turned to Youngjae and JB, “Enjoy what’s left of your picnic and keep the cake as a trade for us eating your food” he said through a smile. He grabbed his boyfriend’s hand and dragged him off, “Come on,” he softly ordered. “But hyung, I’m not ready to leave,” Jinyoung cutely whined, but followed behind his boyfriend anyway.

 

Youngjae looked at his boyfriend in confusion, “What just happened here?” he asked him. ‘Thanks, Mark-hyung,’ Jaebum gratefully thought through a smile. He locked eyes with his boyfriend and took the cake from him, “Who cares about what happened? What matters is that we’re alone now and all I care about is you feeding me some of this cake,” he said handing his boyfriend a fork. Youngjae stared at his boyfriend wearily, but didn’t ask any more questions on the subject. Obviously something happened between him and Mark that he wasn’t saying.


	9. Denied

“Come on Jinyoung, we need to get up now or we’ll be late to class,” Mark grunted out as he reached down to grab his boyfriend’s wrist. Jinyoung grinned against Mark’s neck, “It’s OK if we’re a little late right? Hyung?” he asked in his boyfriend’s ear before nipping at his piercing. He shook off his boyfriend’s slackened grip and pushed his hand just past the waistband of the elder’s black and white basketball shorts, his slender fingers tickling the fine hairs there. 

 

Mark turned to kiss his boyfriend deeply, his hands lightly wrapping around the younger’s neck in a nonthreatening chokehold. Jinyoung smiled into the kiss, he thought he’d won. “We have assignment presentations today, Jinyoungie, and you volunteered to go first. Remember? We can’t be late,” Mark said moving to sink his fingers in Jinyoung’s beautiful dark hair, “OK?” He quickly pecked his boyfriend’s lips again before pulling away and swinging his legs over the side of their mat preparing to get up. 

 

“Aw c’mon hyung,” Jinyoung cutely whined as he scooted behind his boyfriend. He looped his arms around the elder’s waist and pressed his warm chest against Mark’s bared back, “I want you. Don’t you want me?” he asked against the back of the elder’s neck. He ignored Mark’s spiky bed hair pricking his nose to kiss his neck again. Mark grinned and placed his hands on top of the clingy younger’s, “Of course I want you, Jinyoungie. Don’t ask stupid questions,” he said lacing their fingers together.

 

“So show me you want me and fuck me before class, hyung,” Jinyoung ordered, his hands slipping free to grab ahold of his boyfriend’s growing erection through his shorts. “No Jinyoung,” Mark denied grabbing ahold of the younger’s wrists again. “Oh? You want me to fuck you today?” he slickly countered as he tried to grip his boyfriend’s little general again.

 

Mark shook his head, “No Jinyoung, I don’t want you to fuck me or vice-versa,” he said firmly pushing his boyfriend’s hands away. 

 

He slowly stood up and turned to face the glaring younger. Jinyoung poked his bottom lip out in a pouty aegyo and crossed his arms, “Why are you playing hard to get Mark Tuan?” he griped. Mark laughed and kissed boyfriend’s forehead through his thick bangs, “I’m not playing hard to get, Park Jinyoung. I’m playing the responsible hyung. Now get up and get ready for class,” he firmly instructed before leaving for the bathroom. 

 

“Tease,” Jinyoung accused as he begrudgingly followed behind his boyfriend.

<>

Jinyoung was still annoyed and horny after he was COMPLETELY refused earlier that morning. He was pretty sure he was glowering during his entire stupid presentation and Mark just sat up there in their corner of the lecture room all aloof, like he wasn’t burning with desire too. 

 

Fuck him. 

 

Jinyoung sighed in agitation as he drummed his fingers on the table, the student who was presenting now was pissing him off more. He glanced at Mark, the elder seemed to be focusing all of his attention on their boring classmate. Jinyoung rolled his eyes, he didn’t understand why they couldn’t just leave. They both did their presentations already, why did they have to stay for everyone else's? Mark was probably doing this just to torture Jinyoung. 

 

Fuck him…no really. That was all Jinyoung wanted from his boyfriend right now, to be fucked. 

 

Was that too much to ask of his boyfriend?

 

It made him angry to know that Mark chose school over hot morning sex. His boyfriend’s sensible priorities normally didn’t bother him, he liked that the elder’s head was on straight, but when they clashed with Jinyoung’s sex life it didn’t sit well with him. Was his boyfriend always that responsible? Or was Jinyoung just being spoiled? He was used to having sex with his boyfriend every day and at any time, it was part of the spontaneity that fueled their relationship.

 

‘Ugh whatever. I’m fine with being spoiled,’ Jinyoung thought selfishly, he wanted Mark. School beat him out this morning, but it was time for Jinyoung to take control of the situation. But how to get Responsible Mark to give in? Jinyoung already had an idea. He scooted closer to his boyfriend until their arms were touching. He looked ahead as the next student took her place in front of the large class and casually slipped his hand between his unsuspecting boyfriend’s spread legs. 

 

Mark mutely gasped as he felt Jinyoung’s hand brush against his crotch. “What the hell are you doing, Jinyoungie?” he harshly whispered in bewilderment, his hand shooting down to tightly grab his boyfriend’s wrist. If he kept grabbing him like that he was bound to leave a dark bruise. “Quiet hyung, I’m trying to listen,” Jinyoung promptly shushed the elder and shooed away his hand. 

 

He busied his roaming fingers with unsnapping Mark’s jeans. He scooted a little closer and slowly inched his hand inside his boyfriend’s pants. Mark couldn’t believe what Park Jinyoung was doing right now. When had he gotten so bold? Who deliberately fondled someone in the middle of a crowded classroom? Mark did his best to keep a straight face as his boyfriend grabbed ahold of his cock through his navy blue briefs and jerked him slowly. 

 

What should he do? Stop him? Mark closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip as Jinyoung stroked him into a halfway erection. He should definitely stop his boyfriend, BUT it felt so good. The friction from his boyfriend’s hand and his cotton briefs had him seeing neon yellow spots. Mark was at a mental impasse: what he should do vs. what he wanted to do. His priorities seemed to intersect and then contradict.

 

He let a small groan slip past his clenched teeth and frantically looked around to see if anyone had heard. He would freaking die if anyone caught on to the stimulating manipulation his seemingly innocent boyfriend was dishing out beneath the table. It scared him to know that anyone in the vicinity could easily drop a pen and see what type of inappropriate behavior was happening so freely in such an educational setting. 

 

He did his best to keep his poker face set and let his boyfriend continue; maybe if he ignored the petting Jinyoung would stop. Fuck, did it feel amazing though. It took all of Mark’s mental capacity to keep from rolling his hips into Jinyoung’s squeezing hand. How in the hell did the younger even have enough room to stroke his full length through his pants in the first place? If he wasn’t so put off by Jinyoung’s persistence he would’ve found the younger’s abilities quite amazing.

 

‘He should’ve dragged me out of here by now,’ Jinyoung silently complained. 

 

He was working Mark’s cock like a butter churn and the elder didn’t so much as tremble. Why wasn’t this working? His hand was cramping and his confidence was fading. ‘I give up,’ Jinyoung thought in frustration as he pulled his hand free, ‘You win today, school.’ Just as Mark was about to ruin his favorite pair of jeans, he felt Jinyoung release him. He let out a sigh of relief and squeezed his eyes shut, ‘Thank God,’ he mouthed to himself. 

 

He smirked as Jinyoung pouted in defeat and adorably crossed his arms. He was proud of himself for maintaining his cool, but damn if he wasn’t feeling hot and bothered now. This morning it was easier for him to deny Jinyoung because he was worried about getting to class on time but, now that they had both presented, Mark was having a hard time trying to figure why the hell he was still in class instead of screwing Jinyoung’s brains out. It was all he could think about right now. He looked over at his boyfriend’s sour face. 

 

It looked like whatever mood Jinyoung was in was gone now. Fuck, had he missed his chance?

 

His head perked up when the professor addressed the class, “Alright we’ll pick up on presentations next week. Dismissed.” Jinyoung stood up and threw his pen and notebook into his bag. Ugh he was so annoyed: with Mark, with school, and with sex. He looked over at Mark, who was still sitting beside him and nudged him, “Well come on, hyung, let’s go be good schoolboys some more,” he grumbled. His pettiness was showing. 

 

Mark glared up at Jinyoung, “We’re not going to class,” he gruffly answered. He quickly grabbed his bag, gripped Jinyoung’s wrist, and dragged him out of the classroom. “Mark, where are we going?” he asked, though he had an idea. Mark yanked him into the closest bathroom and bolted the door. “Hyung, you can’t just lock everyone out of the public restroom,” Jinyoung complained as he was shoved against the cold wooden door. 

 

Mark slammed his lips against Jinyoung’s with force so strong it caused their teeth to clink in an awkward way. “Isn’t this what you wanted, Jinyoungie?” he huskily asked before kissing his boyfriend again, this time not as roughly. Jinyoung cupped Mark’s face in his hands and broke the kiss. “Of course it was, but now I’m not so sure anymore,” he playfully taunted before running his tongue over his boyfriend’s reddening lips. 

 

Mark braced his hands against the door on either side of his boyfriend’s head, “So, are you telling me that you don’t want me to fuck you, right now, against this bathroom door?” he asked leaning in close enough for their noses to touch. Jinyoung grinned and nodded, “Yep, that’s what I’m telling you,” he said before rubbing their noses together.

 

Mark dug his fingers into Jinyoung’s scalp and grabbed a fistful of dark hair, “I don’t believe you,” he said tugging his boyfriend’s head back to gain full access to his enticing neck. Jinyoung shook his boyfriend’s hands away before Mark’s perfect canines found his throat. “No, I’m serious. You missed your chance, hyung,” he denied. Mark nodded and pulled away, “OK, Jinyoung. I understand,” he accepted reluctantly. 

 

“Let’s go,” he said reaching past his boyfriend for the lock only to have Jinyoung reach up and grab his hand. “You know I’m just being petty, hyung,” the younger said before yanking his boyfriend into another messy kiss. “Good,” Mark mumbled back thankfully. He clamped his mouth on a protruding vein as his hands found their way beneath his boyfriend’s shirt, popping a few of the snaps open. 

 

Jinyoung groaned and pulled Mark in closer by his chocolate locks, encouraging him to leave a bruise dark enough to match the night sky. He softly sank his canines into the opposite side of his boyfriend’s neck, hopefully not hard enough to pierce his skin.

 

Jinyoung groaned as he reached down to grip the elder through his jeans. “Mark, I want to taste you,” he mumbled rubbing the outline of Mark’s stiff cock through the thick denim. Mark ran his tongue over the bruise he’d just left above Jinyoung’s Adam’s apple before he pulled back. Jinyoung captured his boyfriend’s lips in another sloppy kiss and occupied his hands with undoing his boyfriend’s jeans.

 

He briefly snagged the elder’s bottom lip between his perfect teeth before dropping to his knees before his grinning lover. “I’ve been waiting to do this all day,” Jinyoung said wrapping eager fingers around his boyfriend’s glorious erection. “Then, by all means, suck me off Jinyoungie,” Mark laughed out. Through hooded eyes, he let his fingers find the back of his boyfriend’s head and guided the younger’s open mouth onto his cock. 

 

Jinyoung pressed the flat of his tongue against his boyfriend’s shaft and sucked him in deeper, his hands absentmindedly finding the elder’s hips. Mark grunted and braced his hands against the door again as Jinyoung took him all the way down. “Fuck, Park Jinyoung, how do you do that?” Mark groaned out in amazement and appreciation as Jinyoung's throat hugged his cock tighter. He couldn’t stop himself from rolling his hips forward and when Jinyoung’s tongue grazed his sack he almost lost his entire mind. His boyfriend's mouth was truly a magical place to visit.

 

“OK Jinyoung, please stop before I come,” Mark breathily requested. Jinyoung dragged his teeth along his boyfriend’s shaft as he disengaged. Mark hissed at the younger’s parting gift, it hurt so good. Jinyoung wiped to corner of his mouth as Mark slowly pressed him up against the door again. He threw his arms around the elder’s shoulders and kissed him again, their tongues briefly rubbing together. 

 

“Will you please fuck me now, Mark?” he asked through a charming smile. Mark chuckled and nodded as he pulled his wallet from his back pocket to retrieve the condom he kept there. Jinyoung hastily kicked off his shoes, undid his jeans, and stepped out of them and his boxers. “Eager aren’t you?” Mark playfully poked as he secured the condom. Jinyoung laughed and tugged Mark closer by his shirt saying, “You have no idea.” 

 

Mark laughed again and hooked his elbow under Jinyoung’s left knee. He used the fingers of his free hand to rub against the younger’s entrance. “No fingers, Mark-hyung,” Jinyoung impatiently complained fisting his hands in the elder’s shirt, “I just want you to fuck me.” “But you need to be prepared, Jinyoungie,” Mark protested. 

 

Jinyoung shook his head in disagreement before kissing his boyfriend again, “No, just go slow,” he assured. Mark nodded, “OK, but I don’t want to hear any complaints later,” he agreed as he pressed his cock against his boyfriend’s opening. He was happy he bought extra lubricated condoms it made penetration a lot easier. Jinyoung groaned and squeezed his eyes shut as his boyfriend slowly sank past his tight ring of muscles, “Mmm Mark-hyung,” he grunted gratefully, the kink in his back causing their chests to press together. 

 

“You’re always so tight, Jinyoungie,” Mark moaned out slipping inside deeper. He tightened his hold on his boyfriend’s thighs and rolled his hips forward, testing their connection. Jinyoung threw his arms around his boyfriend’s shoulders and slammed their lips together in a needy, messy kiss. “Come on hyung, go harder. Don't hold out on me, I’ve been waiting on this all day,” he ordered against the elder’s swollen lips. 

 

Mark scooped Jinyoung’s other leg up and hoisted him up the door before slamming his hips forward. Jinyoung groaned loudly and threw his head back, ignoring the twinge of pain he felt from the small collision it made with the thick wood. “Be careful, Jinyoungie,” Mark ordered, though he didn’t stop his hips from rapidly surging forward again. 

 

Jinyoung ignored his boyfriend’s warning, he was too focused on the girth inside him, “Hyung you feel so good inside me,” he praised happily. Mark grinned and buried his face in the younger’s sweaty neck. Jinyoung grunted and fisted his hands in Mark’s t-shirt again as the elder’s sharp canines found his bruised Adam’s apple again. 

 

Mark nipped at the slick and salty flesh that covered the younger’s esophagus. He reveled in the way Jinyoung’s Adam’s apple bobbed up and down with every strangled mewl the younger made. “You sound so sexy right now, Jinyoung,” he mumbled into his boyfriend’s cheek before kissing it softly.

 

Jinyoung’s head dropped back against the door once more when Mark’s cock kissed his prostate in a particularly hard thrust. “Yah, Jinyoung-ah, quit bumping your head,” Mark scolded, he couldn’t shield the younger’s head because his hands were occupied. He shifted their position a little, “Wrap your legs around me,” he instructed as he moved his hands upward to support his boyfriend’s bottom. Maybe this would help keep Jinyoung from getting a concussion. 

 

No such luck, the second Mark pumped into his boyfriend, Jinyoung’s back and head bumped against the door once again. Mark rolled his eyes and carried Jinyoung the short distance to the restroom counter; the task proved to be six times harder with his pants around his ankles. He sat his boyfriend down on the very edge of the counter, between two porcelain sinks, and pushed him onto his back. 

 

Jinyoung hissed a little when his shoulders met the cold mirror. Mark gripped his boyfriends hips and forcefully slammed into him again. “Oh my God, Mark,” Jinyoung groaned out in satisfaction as he secured his legs around the elder’s waist again. Mark let one of his hands slide up his boyfriend’s body, traveling beneath his half-buttoned shirt unsnapping the rest of the buttons in the process. 

 

His fingers lightly curled around his boyfriend’s neck, something he knew turned Jinyoung on, and rolled his hips forward again. “You’re driving me insane, Mark Tuan,” Jinyoung moaned as he grabbed ahold of his boyfriend’s arm, enjoying the feel of his fingertips softly digging into his throat no doubt leaving red fingerprints in his tender flesh. 

 

Mark gripped the younger’s hip tighter and ran a finger over his lips. Jinyoung sucked Mark’s fingertip into his mouth, but released it promptly to let out another pleasured grunt. He unhinged his boyfriend’s hand from his neck and moved it down to his neglected erection. He arched off the counter as Mark roughly stroked him. Jinyoung wrapped his hand around Mark’s and helped him tug harder, “More, hyung,” he coaxed breathlessly as his hips lifted off the counter slightly. Mark jerked his boyfriend harder, taking care to keep his pace consistent. 

 

He leaned forward and rested his forehead on the younger’s, their sweaty dark bangs mingling together. Jinyoung threw his arms around his boyfriend’s shoulders and sloppily smushed their lips together. Mark freed his hands and pushed the younger’s legs open to cradle the backs of his knees once more. He impaled his boyfriend harder and grinned when he brushed against his boyfriend’s prostate again. 

 

Jinyoung hugged the elder tighter and raked his blunt nails down Mark’s moistened back as his prostate was agitated further. “I’m gonna come, Mark,” Jinyoung breathed into his boyfriend’s ear, his fingernails digging painful angry red crescent moons into his back. “Then come, Jinyoungie,” Mark ordered slamming into his boyfriend again. It drove Jinyoung closer and closer to his breaking point every time Mark deliberately poked at the hidden bundle of nerves inside him. That man knew exactly what to do to toss him into the pleasure abyss.

 

He felt his vision haze and his limbs fill up with white noise as he squirted between them. He felt his belly tighten and his back arch as he rode his climax to the end. Mark was right behind him, Jinyoung’s entrance suctioned around him causing him to fly over the edge as well. He panted heavily and slumped against his boyfriend, his mind feeling just as fuzzy. 

 

Jinyoung chuckled and hugged his boyfriend, “That was amazing Mark,” he said kissing the elder’s sweaty head. Before Mark could respond, someone banging on the door alerted them. “YAH! WHO’S IN THERE? OPEN THIS DOOR IMMEDIATELY,” came a muffled yell from the other side. They stared at each other for a nanosecond before quickly breaking apart. 

 

They hastily redressed as the pounding continued, “What do we do now?” Jinyoung frantically asked as he yanked his jeans back on. He looked to his boyfriend for an answer. Mark frantically scanned the bathroom and saw the small window over the trashcan to their left, it was just big enough for them to crawl through. “Out the window,” he instructed with a nod of his head. 

 

“Are you insane?” Jinyoung harshly asked in a hushed tone, his fingers numbly snapping his shirt closed. “It’s either out the window or face the angry mob of people on the other side of the door,” Mark logically reasoned with a hint of annoyance. He was already climbing on top of the sturdy metal trash receptacle. Jinyoung rolled his eyes and grabbed both of their bags, “None of this would’ve happened if you would’ve just screwed me when I asked you to this morning,” he complained while he waited in line to escape. 

 

“Now is not the time, Jinyoung,” Mark snapped as he climbed headfirst out the small square window. He quickly thanked God they were on the first floor as he landed in the green grass with a smalll thud. “Well maybe next time you won’t refuse me,” the Jinyoung smugly replied. “Yah, shut up and get out here,” Mark ordered holding the window open for his suddenly annoying boyfriend to crawl through. 

 

He looked back in the bathroom just in time to see the door burst open, the janitor along with a group of upset dancing teachers and students came crashing in. He released the window flap, grabbed Jinyoung’s wrist, and ran in the opposite direction.


	10. Craziness All Around

“Jinyoung, wake up,” Mark said roughly shaking his boyfriend’s shoulder. The sleeping younger scrunched up his face in agitation, groaned, and turned away from Mark. “Jinyoung, wake up,” Mark ordered again shaking him harder, his lean biceps flexing with every movement. “What is it, hyung?” Jinyoung whined rolling onto his back to glower up at the elder through squinted eyes. 

 

Mark held out his phone, “Youngjae is asking to speak to you and he sounds upset,” he informed him passing over his phone. "Why did he call you?" Jinyoung asked reaching up and to grab the phone. "Because you wouldn't answer your phone," Mark responded as he yanked his t-shirt over his naked torso. “Annyeong?” he gruffly answered.

 

Mark watched as his boyfriend’s dark eyes popped open, “Wait, wait, wait! What happened?” he questioned shooting upright in their bed. “What’s wrong, Jinyoungie?” Mark curiously asked scooting closer to rest his chin on the younger’s shoulder, his arm lightly wrapping around his waist. Jinyoung quickly and rudely shooed his boyfriend away as he scooted to the edge of their mat, “Calm down, Youngjae. Just tell me where you are,” he requested worriedly. 

 

Mark sighed, stood up, and headed to their closet. He pulled down Jinyoung’s favorite hoodie and a light jacket, he had a feeling the younger would need them. “Alright Youngjae, just stay right there, I’m on my way,” he heard the younger promise his friend before hanging up. His feeling was right. When Mark returned from the closet he saw that Jinyoung had already pulled on a pair of jeans, “What happened, Jinyoungie?” he asked handing over the outerwear he’d chosen for the younger. 

 

Jinyoung sighed and shrugged, “JB broke up with Youngjae,” he answered with a disappointed shake of his head. 

 

Mark furrowed his brows his confusion, “Why? What happened?” he asked passing over the younger’s keys next. Jinyoung ran fingers through his messy hair, “I don’t know, Mark. They didn’t seem like they were having any problems to me. They actually seemed very happy. I’ve never seen Jaebummie happier,” he answered as he zipped up his hoodie before pulling on the dark denim jacket over it, “this just came out of nowhere.” 

 

He snagged his keys from the elder's outstretched palm and grabbed his phone off the floor beside their mat, “Now I have to go and fix it,” he said grabbing his wallet as well. “Go where? It’s 3 o’clock in the morning,” Mark pointed out as he followed Jinyoung to the door where the younger sat down to put on his sneakers. “He’s at the park crying his eyes out, I’m gonna take him home,” Jinyoung explained looking up at his boyfriend from his spot on the floor. 

 

Mark nodded, “OK, just go and come back safely. OK?” he said, concerned boyfriend mode activated. Jinyoung grinned and nodded back, “I promise to come back in one piece,” he said softly kissing his boyfriend’s sleep-chapped lips. He squeezed Mark’s shoulder in reassurance before turning and leaving. Mark sighed and plopped down on the couch, he knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep again until Jinyoung came back. 

 

“Looks like I won’t be making it to my 8 AM…again,” he mumbled as he flipped on the TV.

<>

Jinyoung spotted Youngjae sitting beneath a tree by the path, shivering just a tad. 

 

“Yah, Choi Youngjae, it’s way too late to be playing in the park,” he joked as he approached his friend. Youngjae looked up at his manager sullenly before looking back down at his phone clenched between his trembling hands. Jinyoung sighed and sat down beside his friend, “I’m sorry Youngjae, I was just trying to lighten the mood,” he said wrapping his arm and the blanket he kept in his car around his dongsaeng’s shoulders, “It really cold, you’re going to get sick.” 

 

He was already in mom mode, he just wanted to protect his baby. “I just don’t understand what happened, hyung,” Youngjae murmured with a confused shake of his head, “Everything seemed so perfect. So surreal.” Jinyoung noticed that Youngjae was staring at a picture of himself and JB. They looked happy...well Youngjae looked ecstatic and Jaebum looked a little smug. It was great representation on how their relationship was...or what it used to be.

 

Jinyoung hugged Youngjae tighter and rested his chin on the younger’s shoulder, “Tell me what happened tonight, Youngjae,” he requested softly, maybe he could help discern the problem. He felt Youngjae shrug and say, “I don’t know. I was pissed off at him for breaking another promise to me. I was trying to get him to understand how upset I was and he was being so cold to me, so standoffish. It was like he was inhabited by a completely different person.”

 

‘That person sounds like old Jaebummie,’ Jinyoung thought as his friend continued. 

 

“He told me he couldn’t pick me up tonight because he decided to pick Mina up from her friend’s house.” Realization dawned on Jinyoung, “Oh my God, Youngjae, I never would’ve agreed to not pick up Mina tonight if I’d known Jaebummie would stand you up in the process,” he quickly apologized squeezing his friend's shoulder slightly. It ate him up to know that he may have played a part in their sudden breakup. 

 

Youngjae shook his head, “No, JB knew exactly what he was doing when he told you he was going to pick her up instead. Lately, he’s been standing me up and using Mina as his scapegoat. I was so mad about how he’s been behaving that I think I said something I shouldn’t have,” he said looking regretfully at his hyung. “What did you say, Youngjae?” Jinyoung asked reaching up to push Youngjae’s bleached bangs back. “I told him that Mina wasn’t always going to need him,” Youngjae revealed, “He got so angry that he shoved me against a wall.” 

 

“He what?” Jinyoung snapped angrily. Youngjae nodded as a few tears slip free, “He made it a point to tell me that the only person who’s needs he cared about was Mina’s, that she would always need him and that I had absolutely no knowledge of the extent of her dependency. He told me that what I needed or wanted didn’t matter, that I didn’t matter,” he explained to the elder. 

 

He scrubbed his tears away with the corner of Jinyoung’s blanket, “How could he say something like that to me?” he asked with a shake of his head, “I thought he loved me.” Jinyoung sighed again and pulled Youngjae into a tight hug and rocked him a little, he was too angry to answer his depressed friend; luckily his presence offered enough consolation. He did manage to whisper, "You're not wrong, Youngjae," into his darkening roots. 

 

Youngjae held his abdomen tightly cried fresh tears into his neck. Jinyoung rubbed Youngjae’s back softly as he focused his attention and anger on his best friend, hopefully his anger could somehow radiate into the atmosphere and hit Jaebum in excruciatingly painful shocks. He knew exactly what was going on with his best friend and he was beyond pissed that he would let such a thing ruin the best relationship he’d ever have. 

 

He was going to rip off all of JB’s fingers and toes for selfishly breaking Youngjae’s heart…tomorrow…tonight, he was going to comfort his dongsaeng.

<>

Mark tiredly sat down at a table in the library, he got absolutely no sleep last night because Jinyoung decided to spend the night at Youngjae’s place. He set his coffee down next to his history textbook and tossed his book bag on the opposite end of the table. He was a little annoyed that he hadn’t been able to see his boyfriend since last night and probably wouldn’t see him again until later that night. He adjusted the skull cap on his head before taking a large gulp of his coffee. 

 

Just as he cracked open his textbook to study, he spotted Toji heading his way. He inwardly groaned, “What does he want?” he mumbled to himself. 

 

As his ex drew nearer, he noticed he looked a bit distraught. His annoyance immediately melted into concern. Why did he look so pensive? Toji smiled briefly at Mark, “Mind if I sit here?” he politely asked pointing to the vacant chair across from Mark. The younger nodded, “What’s wrong, Toji?” he asked hopping straight to the point. 

 

“My parents are coming to visit,” Toji sighed out as he tossed his bag on top of Mark’s. Mark knitted his brows, “So?” he asked with a confused shake of his head. “So, they want to meet you,” Toji revealed while sheepishly scratching his head. “Why would they want to meet me?” Mark asked sitting back in his seat, feeling the need to put some space between them, “We broke up. Since when are parents interested in meeting exes?”

 

“See, that’s the thing,” Toji said through a guilty grimace, “I never told them we broke up.” 

 

“What?” Mark snapped a little too loudly, an angry student adjacent to them shushing him. “What do you mean you never told them? It’s been four months,” Mark harshly whispered to his ex-boyfriend, “That’s plenty of time to tell them.” “I know,” Toji snapped back, only to be shushed by the same student. They glared at him before Toji addressed Mark again, “Look, I just couldn’t bring myself to tell them,” he said firmly, “especially after I—WE worked so hard to get them to accept me and us. They’re finally starting to turn around and they want to meet the guy I fought them so strongly to be with.” 

 

Mark swallowed hard, instantly feeling guilty. He thought he and Toji were fighting a losing battle, he had no idea his parents would start to act like real people. 

 

“So what do you suggest we do?” he asked leaning forward onto his elbows, his tone skeptical, “Pretend to be boyfriends?” Toji smiled hopefully and nodded vigorously, “Precisely,” he answered before jumping to his feet, “Glad we agree. I’ll text you the time and place later,” he quickly said before grabbing his bag and attempting to escape.

 

“Yah, sit back down,” Mark growled as he reached over and snagged the elder’s sleeve to yank him back into his seat. Toji pouted cutely in defeat and crossed his arms, “Damn, caught,” he griped. “Toji, I wasn’t serious about what I just suggested,” Mark said with a shake of his head. “Why not?” Toji asked absentmindedly fidgeting with Mark’s blue highlighter, snapping and unsnapping the cap, “It’s an excellent idea.” 

 

The commendation wasn't supposed to come off sounding so sarcastic.

 

Mark glared at his ex-boyfriend, “Toji, I can’t. I have a boyfriend, remember?” Toji waved off the younger, “How can I forget? He is the most perfect guy in the world and you’re the luckiest man alive to have him,” he mocked. Now that was definitely supposed to come off sarcastic.“Don’t do that Toji,” Mark flatly ordered while holding up a defensive hand. 

 

“Look, Mr. Tuan, I’m not asking you to move back in, say we’re engaged, and that we're looking to adopt an underprivileged child. I’m not asking for us to be together again,” Toji slowly explained placing his hands palm-down on the table, “I’m just asking you, for one night, to act like you’re my boyfriend again. My parents will see that I’m 100% gay, I get to have a lovely evening with them, and your little guilt trip can finally be put to rest. After that night, my parents will go home and you can crawl back to your mistress. Everyone is happy and the world keeps spinning.” 

 

His plan made perfect sense,he just needed Mark Tuan to man-up and accept the responsibilty.

 

Mark leaned back in his seat and sighed in exasperation and defeat, why did he always find himself in these ridiculous situations. Toji happily clapped his hands, “Yay,” he cheered victoriously. “OK Toji, I’ll only agree to this crazy ass plan if Jinyoung approves. If he’s uncomfortable with this arrangement in anyway, then I’m out,” Mark bargained, his tone and face extremely serious. Toji smiled wider and nodded, “Whatever you say, Mr. Tuan,” he easily conceded as he stood up, “Dinner will probably be semi-formal, so wear something nice.” 

 

He patted Mark’s head as he strolled past him toward the exit. Mark pushed his lukewarm coffee and textbook, he groaned in frustration and dropped his head into his hands. He was not, in anyway, looking forward to the conversation he would be having with Jinyoung tonight.

<>

“Hey Jinyoungie,” Mark greeted while poking his head into the store break room, “Where is Youngjae?” He awkwardly joined his boyfriend on the couch, nervous about his impending conversation with the younger. Jinyoung sighed tiredly and lay his head back in his boyfriend’s lap, “I gave him the day off, I didn’t want him crying all over the customers,” he answered looking up at the elder. He lifted his hand to cover his forehead, making sure his raised elbow didn’t collide with the elder’s pronounced chin. 

 

“Did you find out what happened between him and Jaebum?” Mark asked as he lazily draped his arm over the younger’s tummy. Jinyoung groaned and nodded, “Yes, and I’ve already begun to handle it,” he replied a little bit methodically. He stared at his boyfriend and cocked his head, “What’s wrong with you?” he asked bluntly. Mark seemed taken aback by his boyfriend’s sudden question, “What do you mean?” he asked retracting his arm. 

 

Jinyoung propped himself up on his elbow, “I mean you’re super stiff and not in a good way. What happened to you today?” he asked looking at his boyfriend curiously. “I talked to Toji today…well actually, he talked to me,” Mark confessed. He couldn’t seem to hold water around this man, he just spilled all over the place. Jinyoung was worried now, “Why? Did he hurt you? Threaten you?” he asked sitting up fully. He was very weary of his boyfriend’s ex after that night he was attacked. 

 

Mark smiled at his boyfriend’s concern, “He didn’t attack me Jinyoungie,” he said stroking his boyfriend’s cheek, “He asked me a favor.” Jinyoung raised a suspicious eyebrow, “What kind of favor?” he asked, he had a feeling he wasn’t going to like it. “Remember I told you about his surprisingly close-minded parents?” Mark queried while reaching up to rub his neck. Jinyoung nodded and waited for his boyfriend to continue, “Turns out they’re not as close-minded as we thought and they’re coming to visit Toji.” 

 

“And?” Jinyoung urged with a light elbow-jab to his boyfriend's chest. “And they want to meet me,” Mark revealed apprehensively. “Why?” Jinyoung asked in confusion, “Don’t they know you two broke up? Is that a thing now? Purposefully meeting exes?” Mark shook his head in the negative, “It’s not a thing, Jinyoung. Toji never told his parents we broke up,” he told his boyfriend.

 

“Why not? Did he forget you’re not his anymore?” Jinyoung snapped crossing his arms in annoyance. 

 

Mark sighed in exasperation, “No Jinyoung, he didn’t forget,” he answered, “He wants us to pretend.” “Pretend?” Jinyoung scoffed, “And you’re OK with assuming boyfriend duties for your ex again?” he asked glaring at his boyfriend. “Only if you’re OK with it Jinyoung,” Mark said placing a hand on the younger’s shoulder, “I would never do anything that would make you uncomfortable. It’s completely up to your discretion.” He pressed their foreheads together, “I won’t do it if you don’t want me to, Jinyoung,” he promised.

 

“Well what do you want to do, Mark-hyung?” Jinyoung asked pulling back to look at the elder. “I want to help Toji out because I’m partly responsible for their falling out, but what I want doesn’t matter,” Mark answered honestly. 

 

“But it does matter,” Jinyoung strongly negated. “No it doesn’t,” Mark denied with a shake of his head, “Because in this situation I won’t be the one getting hurt, you and Toji are. This whole situation could possibly cause problems in our future if you can’t fully agree to it and if I refuse to help Toji fool his parents then I can just add that to the list of things I couldn’t do for him because I put you first again.” 

 

“Wow, that really shouldn’t have made so much sense,” Jinyoung said with a disbelieving chuckle. Mark nodded, “As much as I want to put you and us first, I also want to help Toji out this time. I want his parents to know that being gay and having a boyfriend is just as acceptable as an interracial couple being together. So, I’m leaving the decision to you,” he told his boyfriend honestly.

 

“Well I’m all for proving narrow-minded people wrong, so I guess I have to loan you out to your ex,” Jinyoung gave in as he crawled into his boyfriend’s lap, “But just this one time.” Mark grinned and pushed Jinyoung's poised index finger out of his face, “Just this once,” he agreed wrapping his arms around the younger’s waist, “I’m gonna tell Toji to tell his parents that we’re not together anymore after this.” 

 

“And tell him no kissing and absolutely no sex,” Jinyoung ordered as he pinched Mark’s lips between his fingers, “you belong to me now.” 

 

Since his lips were held captive by his boyfriend’s fingers, he used an index finger to do a 'cross my heart' gesture, a silent promise to his boyfriend’s demand. “Good,” Jinyoung nodded releasing the elder’s lips, “I swear today has been ridiculously crazy, relationships-wise,” he said throwing his arms around his boyfriend’s shoulders. Mark snorted, “Fucking ridiculous,” he agreed with a shake of his head.


	11. More Reassurance

Mark furrowed his brows when he felt Jinyoung pull away from his warm and loving embrace. His tired eyes cracked open to watch his boyfriend slowly scoot to the edge of their bed, “Jinyoungie?” He slowly sat up and ran fingers through his mussed bed hair, “Jinyoungie, what’s wrong?” he asked his boyfriend in concern. Jinyoung shrugged and wrapped his arms around his knees, “I don’t know,” he softly responded. 

 

Mark crawled behind the younger and lazily wrapped an arm around him, using the other as a kickstand for his upper body. “Tell me what’s up, Jinyoung,” he urged resting his chin on his boyfriend’s shoulder. Jinyoung only shrugged again. “Yah, if you shrug your shoulders one more time I promise I’ll put you in a headlock,” Mark threatened before playfully nipping at his boyfriend’s neck. Jinyoung grinned and inched away from the elder’s snapping turtle lips.

 

His smile faded, though, as he finally answered, “I’m not so sure I’m still OK with the whole pretend boyfriend thing.” “Why not?” Mark asked, his chin digging into the younger’s shoulder as he turned to look at him. Jinyoung twiddled his thumbs over his knees, “I don’t know Mark, I was never entirely OK with it in the first place and, now that it’s actually here, I’m just feeling nervous and queasy,” he confided worriedly. 

 

Mark scooted closer so he could hug his uneasy boyfriend tighter, “Why is your stomach in knots Jinyoungie?” he asked. “Why isn’t yours?” Jinyoung asked defensively, “I mean you and your ex are about to get back together tomorrow night.” “Jinyoung, it’s just pretend…for one night,” Mark pointed out, his long fingers rubbing his boyfriend’s tummy. 

 

“You know, it probably wouldn’t be such a big deal if he weren’t your ex, like if he were some random guy from school. At least then I would be confident that he would be completely objective. I'm sure Toji-hyung still has some feelings for you, or else he would've chosen someone else to be his pretend boyfriend,” Jinyoung said looking at his boyfriend with a somber expression, “I just can’t shake the feeling that he may be up to something. He seems like the ‘I have ulterior motives’ type.” 

 

Mark laughed at his suspicious boyfriend, it was cute. “Jinyoung, he’s not up to anything. He just wants to prove something to his hypocritical parents and he needs me to do it because I'm the person he came out of the closet for. I told you he just wants his parents to see how happy he is with being gay...being himself,” he easily explained. 

 

“Or so he claims,” Jinyoung mumbled as he straightened his legs out in front of him, his socks twisted around his feet. Mark adjusted his position to raise his knee, “Look Jinyoungie, if you don’t want me to do it then I won’t. If it makes you so uncomfortable then I will call Toji right now and cancel,” Mark assured as he unhooked his arm to rest it on his knee. 

 

Jinyoung shook his head in the negative, “You can’t break a commitment, hyung,” he morally said leaning back against the elder’s chest. 

 

He felt Mark shrug, “I don’t care,” he said bluntly, but then quickly revised his statement, “Well I do care, but not more than I care about your feelings. You're more important to me. I don’t want this little thing to turn into a big incident later on in our relationship, we’ve had enough complications already. I mean, sure I’d feel bad about letting Toji down, but I’d feel even worse if I let you down and I’ve already told you this. So I’m gonna ask you one more time, Jinyoung: Do you want me to tell Toji I can’t do it?” 

 

He looked at his boyfriend’s profile expectantly, waiting for his response. Jinyoung stared down at his fidgeting fingers in his lap as he thought about what he wanted. He sighed. Obviously it meant a lot to Toji and Mark for them to put up such a ridiculous front and he didn’t want to stand in the way of it. He didn’t want to be that guy, the suspicious, overly-paranoid, and hypersensitive boyfriend. Even if he didn’t trust Toji, he trusted Mark and he knew Mark would do right by him. He mentally nodded, he wouldn’t let his distrust of Toji make him mistrust the entire situation.

 

“Of course I don’t want you to break your promise, Mark-hyung,” he said as he smiled up at his boyfriend, “I’m just being extra paranoid because I’ll have to loan you to some other guy tomorrow night.” Mark chuckled and shook his head, “Please don’t say it like that, you’re making me feel like a prostitute,” he said as he stood up from their bed. 

 

Jinyoung eyes curiously followed his boyfriend’s form into the closet, “Hey, you’re not a prostitute Mark, prostitutes actually get paid for their services,” he joked as he checked his phone for the time. Mark emerged from the closet with a stale face set in place. “Shut up, Jinyoung, and put this on,” he ordered as he tossed his boyfriend a light jacket.

 

“Why?” a confused Jinyoung asked throwing the jacket onto the bed. “Because it’s chilly outside,” Mark replied in a matter-of-fact tone as he shouldered his own jacket on. “Why are we going outside at 2 o’clock in the morning?” Jinyoung queried with knitted brows. What the hell was his boyfriend up to?

 

Mark grabbed his phone and wallet and shoved them into his jogger’s pants pocket before answering, “I can tell you’re still feeling some type away about tomorrow night so we’re going for a drive.” “How can you tell I’m still stressed?” the younger asked with a skeptical brow raise. “Well, for one: you just admitted it and two: I know you, you always twiddle your thumbs like that when you’re stressed about something.” 

 

Jinyoung looked down at his hands in his lap and, sure enough, his thumbs were playing a small game of tag there. He quickly unlaced his fingers and shoved his hands beneath his butt, “That doesn’t mean I’m still stressed about your stupid dinner. I could be stressed about something school or work-related,” he defended. He really didn’t want Mark to think he didn’t trust him. 

 

“Jinyoung, please don’t lie to me. You’re not good at it. Now, I understand that this crazy situation is still going to bother you and it’ll probably bother you until it’s over and done with. The least I can do is get your mind off it for as long as I can,” Mark said crouching down in front of the younger so they were eye-level. “How are you gonna do that?” Jinyoung queried, he pulled one of his hands free to scoop his dark messy bangs out of his eyes. 

 

Mark grinned and reached over to clasp the younger’s hands in his, “If you put on your damn jacket and shoes I’ll show you,” he bargained as he pulled his boyfriend to his feet. “Fine, Mark,” Jinyoung gave in, he stooped down to pick up his jacket, phone, and wallet. Mark snagged Jinyoung’s keys from the key bowl on their dresser in one hand and grabbed his boyfriend’s hand in his other one, “Come on, Jinyoungie,” he said leading him to the door.

<>

“Is this legal, Mark?” Jinyoung asked as he watched his boyfriend climb over the small iron gate in front of them. “If it was, would I be hopping the gate?” Mark rhetorically asked, he safely landed on his feet on the opposite side of the gate. He held his hands up, “Toss over my book bag,” he ordered. Jinyoung did as he was told and asked his next question, “Why are you forcing me to do illegal activities, Mark-hyung?” “Because, I’m trying to show you something. Now come on, Jinyoungie,” Mark encouraged as he slung his backpack over his shoulder. 

 

Jinyoung sighed and nodded. He gripped the top of the gate firmly before hoisting himself up and over the iron border. “I don’t understand why we couldn’t just go to the park,” Jinyoung mumbled as he stood up straight and dusted off his dirty kneecaps. “Because,” Mark said grabbing ahold of his boyfriend’s hand again, “the park doesn’t have this gigantic fountain.” 

 

He led the younger to center of the small gated property. “Wah daebak, Mark-hyung,” Jinyoung said in awe, the pretty crystal clear water shooting up from the huge fountain catching all of his attention. It was a big gilded pyramid-shaped fountain and small pool encircling it was well lit with random flashing neon lights, it was quite a treat for the eyes.

 

Mark grinned and nodded, “Totally worth it, right?” he asked taking a few steps back to sit on the bench directly in front of the shining, water-based beacon. Jinyoung smiled and nodded back, “Yes, hyung,” he conceded before sitting down on the edge of the fountain to take off his shoes. “What are you doing, Jinyoung?” Mark asked, his perfect brows raised in wonder. “I’ve always wanted to walk in a fountain,” Jinyoung answered as he pulled off his socks and tossed them by his shoes on the cobblestone walkway surrounding the fountain. 

 

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea,” Mark said with a skeptical shake of his head. “Why not?” Jinyoung asked with a careless shrug, “We’re already breaking the law by being here after their closing hours, may as well fulfill one of my childhood goals while we’re here.” “But it’s kind of cold tonight, you might get sick,” Mark intelligently pointed out.

 

Jinyoung hiked his shorts up his amazing thighs and poked a toe in the water, “Believe it or not, but the fountain water is actually warm Mark,” he revealed. He submerged his left foot in colorful water and then his right one. Mark tilted his head back and laughed loudly, “Well I guess I have nothing left to say,” he said with an amused shake of his head. 

 

He laughed even harder when his boyfriend began to sing, "Row, Row, Row Your Boat," as he waded around the small pool, his arms held out at his sides to hold his balance. He quickly pulled out his phone and snapped a few pictures before flipping to record mode, his boyfriend’s carefree dimpled smile and juvenescent singing was just too adorable to pass up. Mark Tuan didn't think it was possible, but he fell even deeper in love with Park Jinyoung.

 

“Come join me, Mark-hyung,” Jinyoung invited, his hand held for the elder to take. Mark’s perfect smile widened as he shook his head, “No, I think you’re having enough fun for us both,” he refused, “But I will post this cute video on Instagram later.” Jinyoung chuckled and shook his head, "Your loss," he sang out as he continued to splash around in the fountain's warm water. Mark flipped through the pictures he'd just taken of the younger, his grin never fading. He loved seeing Jinyoung so happy. It made him happy.

 

“Hyung, I don’t want you to think I don’t trust you,” Jinyoung suddenly spoke up in a sober tone. 

 

Mark placed his phone back in his book bag and asked, “Why would I think that?” “Because no matter how many times you’ve explained this situation with Toji, I still can’t fully get behind it. I still can’t help but feel slightly suspicious about it,” Jinyoung explained, his hands curling around the hem of his shorts to hike them back up to reveal his creamy thighs once more.

 

Mark sighed and lifted his backwards snapback off his head long enough to push his chocolate bangs back, “Jinyoungie, I know you trust me,” he said replacing his hat. Jinyoung nodded, “Good, and did you know I love you, too?” he asked as an afterthought. Mark smile returned and he nodded, “Yes, Park Jinyoung, I know you love me,” he answered with a cross of his arms. Jinyoung grinned and slowly stepped out of the fountain, his feet were beginning to wrinkle and itch.

 

“And you love me too, right?” he asked as he slowly approached his boyfriend. “Of course I love you, Jinyoungie, more than I’ve ever loved anyone,” Mark easily confessed.

 

“Promise?” Jinyoung asked hopefully. He joined the elder on the bench, sitting sideways on it to fully face his boyfriend. Mark placed a hand on his boyfriend’s cheek, “I promise,” he said stroking the younger’s cheek. “Even if I’m ridiculously paranoid?” Jinyoung queried inching closer to his boyfriend. Mark pressed their foreheads together, “You’re not ridiculously paranoid, Jinyoung, it’s perfectly normal…especially in this situation,” he said softly smoothing down the back of his boyfriend’s hair. 

 

Jinyoung closed his eyes and sighed, “Just make sure you don’t let this pretend boyfriend thing go too far, Mark-hyung. You're only allowed to be the perfect boyfriend to me,” he selfishly warned. “Don’t worry, I would never do anything to jeopardize this relationship. It means the world to me, you mean the world to me. I know how lucky I am to have you, Park Jinyoung, and I would never do anything to ruin the trust we have,” Mark wholeheartedly promised before pressing their lips together in a soft kiss.

 

The sound of Jinyoung’s belly grumbling broke their kiss. “I guess I’m a little hungry,” Jinyoung sheepishly admitted, his cheeks tinting red in embarrassment. Mark chuckled, “That happens when you skip dinner,” he sarcastically stated. Jinyoung shrugged, “I had a lot on my mind,” he defended. Mark quickly pulled Jinyoung into a small, sideways headlock, “What did I say about shrugging, Jinyoung?” he asked painfully digging his sharp knuckles into his boyfriend’s scalp. 

 

“Ah Mark-hyung, please let me go,” Jinyoung whined as he tried to squirm free of his boyfriend’s semi-tight hold, “You’re hurting me.” Mark laughed and released his boyfriend, “Hey I warned you about that hours ago,” he justified with his own nonchalant shrug. “You suck,” Jinyoung muttered he glaring at his boyfriend as he rubbed his sore neck. 

 

“Aww don’t look at me like that, I’m sorry,” Mark insincerely apologized, he reached up and glided his fingers through his boyfriend's dark hair, "I love you, Jinyoung." “You’re an asshole,” Jinyoung snapped shoving his laughing boyfriend's hand away. “Would an asshole offer to buy you breakfast at 5AM?” Mark asked standing up from the bench to retrieve his boyfriend’s forgotten socks and shoes.

 

“He would if he was trying to get back on my good side,” Jinyoung countered as he pulled on his socks and shoes. Mark laughed again and scooped his book bag up from the bench, “Come on, Jinyoungie, let’s go,” he instructed turning to head back down the path. Jinyoung quickly grabbed ahold of his boyfriend’s wrist, “Thanks for being such an understanding boyfriend, Mark,” he said through a grateful smile, “I really appreciate you trying to take my mind off this crazy situation. It was really sweet.” 

 

“I’d do anything to make you happy Jinyoung, always remember that,” Mark said as he laced their fingers together and led him away from the fountain.


	12. Family Meal

Mark was taken aback when he was greeted by his seemingly angry ex-boyfriend, "Hey," he said through furrowed brows as he inched back just a bit. “You’re late,” Toji reprimanded as he wrapped a hand around Mark's wrist to yank him inside their once shared apartment. “Yea, I know, but I stopped to pick up a bouquet of lilies. You said those were your mom’s favorite, right?” Mark asked holding up a dozen of pink, purple, and white lilies. 

 

Toji slowly nodded, “Yes. You remembered?” he asked smiling at the younger’s sincerity. Mark flashed a charming grin and nodded back, “Of course I did. I remember everything,” he replied with a nonchalant shrug. Toji turned his back to his ex to hide his forming blush. That was one of the things he really liked (and missed) about his former boyfriend, his ability to do the sweetest things and make his gestures seem like no big deal. 

 

“Dinner is almost ready and my parents should be arriving soon. Make yourself comfy and look like you’ve been living here all along,” Toji coolly informed as he quickly headed into the kitchen. “Not likely,” Mark mumbled to himself as he shoved his hands into his back pockets. He looked around the small living room of the one bedroom apartment he used to call home. Nothing had really changed décor-wise, but everything felt different to Mark now. 

 

He felt like a stranger that didn’t belong: awkward and nervous. He only felt like he was at home with Jinyoung now.

 

He examined the pictures lining the old secondhand entertainment unit/bookcase located against the wall across from the couch. “What are these still doing here?” he muttered as his eyes drifted to all of their cute and silly pictures and even some of the tiny stuffed animals and random trinkets he’d given Toji throughout their relationship. 

 

He dragged a finger over one of the thrifted twisted brass frames and observed his fingertip closer, noting the dust. Obviously none of the items had ever left their original places on the wooden shelves...which was weird. They broke up months ago, why did Toji still have all these reminders around? Reminders of their failed relationship.

 

“Hey Toji?” Mark called out to the elder as he straightened his slumping posture. Toji came to stand at the counter that separated the kitchenette area from the rest of the apartment, “What’s up, man?” he asked wiping his hands on a towel. Mark curiously looked at his ex, “Why do you still have all these pictures out?” he asked pointing to the entertainment unit. 

 

“Oh I just put those back out today, you know, to fool my parents. It's a good thing I didn't throw them away yet,” Toji quickly waved off before turning back to his boiling pot on the stove. ‘Liar,’ Mark thought with a mental shake of his head, no way any dust would accumulate on something that was laid out a few hours ago. Why was he lying? Mark felt a twinge of uneasiness, but shook it off. He would chock it up to bad nerves.

 

His head perked up when he heard a sharp knock at the door. He felt his blood run cold, he was actually feeling scared about meeting his ex-boyfriend’s parents. After how they’d treated Toji due to his coming out, he knew he should be more angry, but fear seemed to win this round. He stiffly sat down on the couch and waited for his ex to open the door of doom.

 

He heard them knock again, his nervousness heightening. He jumped a little when he felt Toji’s hands squeeze his shoulders from behind. “Showtime,” the elder muttered before pressing a kiss into the top of his head. Well that kiss only served to make Mark feel more uncomfortable, but he knew Toji was just trying to help calm him. He closed his eyes and released a deep exhale as he heard Toji greet, “Dad, eomma, hey!”

 

“Shit,” he whispered.

<>

“Jinyoung-hyung, why do you keep checking your watch?” Youngjae asked his manager as they restocked the back shelves together. Jinyoung sighed and shook his head as he shoved a few cans of corn towards the back of the aluminum shelf above his head, “No reason, Youngjae-ah,” he blandly answered before checking the time again. 

 

“Where’s Mark-hyung tonight?” Youngjae asked passing his hyung more cans of corn to find new homes on the shelf, “He usually drops by when you’re working.” “He’s busy,” the elder answered curtly. He dropped down onto his knees to razor open another box of canned goods. “Oh yea?” the squishy blond asked intrigued, "Busy with what?” “Youngjae,” Jinyoung snapped, “I really don’t want to talk about Mark. OK?” Youngjae seemed taken aback by his hyung’s annoyed tone, “Sorry,” he said softly, his feelings slightly hurt. 

 

He silently turned away from his friend to restock the shelves opposite his annoyed friend. Jinyoung sighed again and scooted over to sit next to his moping friend, “Look, I’m sorry I snapped at you Youngjae,” he apologized draping an arm over the younger’s shoulders, “I just really don’t want to talk about Mark tonight. He's busy helping a...friend... and we'll leave it at that. I’d rather talk about you and how you’ve been. You know, since you and JB broke up.” 

 

Youngjae blankly looked down at the can of peas in his hands, “I’m OK. Today. Other days I’m not so OK,” he answered, “but I’m working through it.” He sullenly smiled at his hyung, his pain plainly displayed on his young features. “I’m beginning to accept that JB isn’t the perfect guy for me, no matter how much I want him to be,” he revealed as he placed the peas on the shelf.

 

Before Jinyoung could speak on that, Youngjae had risen to his feet, “I’m gonna take my break now, hyung,” he mumbled to his manager before rushing towards the break room. “You’re wrong, Choi Youngjae, he is perfect for you. If only he wasn’t so stupid, he’d realize it too,” Jinyoung said as he angrily shoved the peas onto the low shelf, “Stupid Im Jaebum, breaking my precious dongsaeng’s heart for idiotic reasons. That's alright, I'll figure out a way to take care of you two.” 

 

He flicked his wrist watch face up to check the time again, “I wonder how Mark and Toji-hyung’s pretend relationship is going,” he continued to converse with himself as he lifted the now empty boxes into his arms, “Better not be a Grand Bell worthy performance, Mark Tuan.”

<>

Dinner was actually going pretty smoothly. Mark was keeping a safe distance away from Toji, but not far enough to raise questions and Toji's parents actually seemed like they were having a glorious time. He grinned as his ex laughed at a joke his dad claimed he heard in his office. It made Mark happy to see Toji and his parents getting along, though the elder’s mom still looked a bit rigid. 

 

Mark’s own nervousness had faded and he even felt comfortable enough to join the random conversation topics. It was weird that neither of his ex-boyfriend’s parents had asked about their ‘relationship’ it was like they were avoiding the whole subject all together. Mark had a feeling it was coming, though, it was the reason they came to visit in the first place. The topic of Toji’s sexuality was inevitable. 

 

“So Mark, are you happy here with my son?” Toji’s mom, Soomin, asked out of the blue. Toji looked at Mark expectantly, wondering how he was going to play it. “Never been happier,” Mark lied through his perfect teeth as he laced his fingers with Toji’s on the table top, “He’s the best thing to ever happen to me and I couldn’t imagine life without him.” He felt so bad for lying to such nice people, but apparently it was absolutely necessary.

 

Toji’s dad, Avery, smiled and nodded his approval. Soomin seem unfazed as she sipped her hot tea and fired off her next question, “And your parents know about you two?” ‘I’m sure they know more than you,’ Mark thought and answered, “Oh yea, they know everything about our relationship,” now that was the truth, his parents were well informed of his current relationship status. If only it were that easy for Toji. 

 

Soomin slowly nodded, “And they're OK with it?” she queried curiously, her hand lightly pushing her teacup away. 

 

Mark furrowed his brows in confusion, “OK with what, exactly?” he asked her as he adjusted the pillow cushioning his bottom from the hard floor. Toji pushed his leftover rice around on his plate and kept quiet, his other hand retracting to rest in his lap. “With you and your lifestyle?” she elaborated. Toji’s dad leaned in to listen to Mark’s response. “Are your parents OK with your lifestyle?” Mark easily countered. 

 

“I don’t understand your question,” his ex’s mom admitted with a shake of her head.

 

“It’s the same question you just asked me,” Mark responded, “Are your parents OK with your lifestyle?” She shook her head again, “I’m not living any particular lifestyle, young man,” she answered. Mark nodded, “Right, you’re just living. So what makes you think I’m living any particular lifestyle?” he asked her. He wasn’t trying to be rude, he just wanted to get his point across (FINALLY). 

 

I’m sure she wasn’t trying to offend you with her question Mark,” Avery came to his wife’s defense, “It’s just that you and Toji aren’t in, what you would call, a typically acceptable relationship.” Mark crossed his arms and sat back in his seat, “You know, I could say the same about your marriage,” he easily said. “Mark,” Toji said in a warning tone, his hand moving to rest on the younger’s shoulder. 

 

“Excuse me, young man?” Soomin snapped, “I am a woman who loves a man, last time I checked, that was socially accepted.” Mark angrily shook his head, “No you’re a Korean woman and he’s a white man and, last time I checked, interracial relationships aren’t fully accepted either,” he expertly pointed out. “How can you compare our relationship to yours?” Avery intervened, “It’s totally different.” 

 

“How dad?” Toji chimed in angrily, “Because you’re straight?” His dad snapped his mouth shut as his son continued, “Mark is right. You cast so much judgement on me for loving who I love, yet you’re no different. You two are such huge hypocrites, it's disgusting. We’re fighting the exact same battle you fought when you two got together.”

 

“Toji,” his mom tried to interrupt. “No, I’m not done yet,” he snapped holding his hand up to silence her. His parents seemed shocked by his sharp tone, like they hadn’t had thousands of shouting matches over the phone these past few months. 

 

“I don’t understand how you and dad are having such a hard time accepting me. Us,” he said gesturing to himself and Mark, “Remember how you felt when halmoni wouldn’t accept dad, eomma? How she barely even spoke to you when you got married? Remember? And how you two can’t seem to stay in the same room together now? Remember how her prejudice ruined your relationship with her? Do you want that to happen with us?” 

 

Toji’s mom swallowed hard and dropped her son’s burning gaze. 

 

Toji glared at his dad next, “And dad, remember how gram and gramps thought they were so accepting of your relationship? How they used to make racial slurs and try to pass them off as ‘harmless jokes’?” he asked violently throwing up air quotes, “Remember how great gran freaked out when she found out eomma was pregnant and would be giving birth to a half-yellow baby? I was an abomination to her! She never accepted you or me, even when she died. We barely get invited to any family functions on both sides because they can’t fully accept that you’re gonna love who you love.”

 

“Son you have to understand that the circumstances are different. You’re both men, men aren't built to love other men. You can’t even get married if you wanted to,” his mom tried to justify. Even with all his valid and relevant points, Toji's eomma and dad still wanted to argue their ridiculous point.

 

“And for a long time, neither could interracial couples,” Mark interjected. Toji placed his hand on Mark’s forearm, “It’s alright, Mark, let me handle this.” Mark nodded and absentmindedly stirred his lukewarm coffee.

 

“You say that men can’t love other men, but I thought people could love other people . I love men, just like you love men, eomma. I’m gonna marry a man, because now I can and I want to. Just like you married dad because you had the freedom to and because you wanted to. Because you love each other. Love is the underlying factor in all relationships, nothing else should matter.” Mark heard Toji’s voice break and he looked over to see the elder shedding a few tears, he softly rubbed his ex’s back to help calm him.

 

“Please don’t cry son,” his mom whimpered out as she reached over and grabbed her son’s trembling hands. Toji shook his head, “How can I not?” he whined snatching his hands away, “Here I am pouring my heart out to you, and putting on this big charade, and trying to get you to understand that you’re looking in a huge mirror…and you still don’t see the reflection.” 

 

“Charade?” his dad questioned, “What charade?” Mark was worried now, was Toji about to reveal the truth? After they did such a good job of convincing his parents that they were a happy gay couple. Toji sighed, “Mark and I are not together anymore. We broke up months ago, he just agreed to pretend to be my boyfriend again for tonight,” he came clean. 

 

“Why did you lie?” Soomin angrily interrogated. “Because you said you wanted to meet him and because I thought it would be easier to see that it’s OK for me to love another man if you saw how happy I was in a relationship.” “But it’s not real,” Toji’s dad stated with a shake of his head.

 

“But me being gay is real, dad. There’s going to be other men in my life. That won’t change and I need you to see and understand and ultimately accept that. I want you to,” Toji stressed as he wiped more tears away. His parents remained silent and huddled together, as if they’d retreated inside themselves; as if they weren’t listening anymore.

 

“Why are you so quiet?” Toji asked them desperately, “Eomma? Dad? You have nothing to say to that?” “What do you want us to say?” his dad asked, “That everything’s all sunshine and rainbows now that you’ve pointed out a few similarities? It’s not that easy for us.” “Why can’t it be sir?” Mark slowly asked, “Did your love for your son just fade away when he told you he was gay?” 

 

Both parent’s glared at their son’s ex, “Of course we still love our son. Always,” Avery snapped, “But--” He was cut off by Mark, “But what?” he snapped, “Your son is the exact same person he’s always been, the only difference is that now you know a little bit more about him. He still has the same favorite food, movie, color, and song. His birthday is still on the same day. He’s still 6 feet tall with your light sandy brown hair and your green eyes,” he said pointing at Toji’s mom and dad respectively, “He’s still your son.”

 

Toji looked at his parents, hope flashing across his reddened eyes. “We’ll always love you Toji, but we just can’t accept ‘it’,” his mother said. “Not yet, at least,” his dad added, “Give us some time, just like we gave our parents some time.” Toji’s eyes dropped as a few more tears fell. He nodded. 

 

“I think we’d better go now,” his mother said standing up from the floor pillow she was sitting on. Toji nodded again, but didn’t get up. She walked around the table, bent over, and kissed her son’s hair, “We’ll see ourselves out,” she said. "Thanks for the flowers Mark," she told her son's ex as an afterthought, her arm cradling the flowers. Avery wrapped an arm around his wife’s shoulders and the pair exited their son’s apartment.

 

Mark scooted closer to his ex and wrapped his arm around his shoulders, hugging him close to his side, “Are you going to be alright, Toji?” he asked in concern. Toji sniffled and wiped his puffy eyes with his rough sleeve, “Yea,” he nodded, “They’ll come around. I know they will.” 

 

“Me too, they seemed to take in what you said and what I said. I think they value the relationship they have with you and I’m sure they don’t want end up close-minded like their own parents. They love you too much not to accept you,” Mark soothed rubbing the elder’s arm. Toji smiled and nodded, “You always know the right things to say to make me smile again,” he mumbled as he leaned more into his ex’s side, “I really appreciate you being here for me, like you always were…like you always will be.” He wrapped his arm around Mark's torso and nuzzled the younger's neck.

 

Mark felt that twinge of uneasiness again, Toji was getting a little too close; too intimate. “Yea well, I’m glad you’re feeling better,” he said detangling himself to quickly stand up, “I think I’d better get going, Jinyoungie is probably waiting up for me.” “Right,” Toji said bitterly with a nod as he, too, stood up, “Wouldn’t want to keep him waiting.” 

 

“Exactly, I think he's uncomfortable enough with this situation, I don't want to worry him longer than I need to,” Mark agreed as he headed towards the door. “Wait, Mark, at least let me give you a ride home,” Toji genuinely offered, his hand shooting out to grab the younger’s elbow to stop him. Mark shook his head, “That’s really not necessary,” he denied, his hand poised on the door knob.

 

“But it is. It’s the least I can do for your help tonight,” Toji urged hugging the younger's arm tighter. Mark grinned and shook his head, “It’s really OK, I walked here. I can walk back. Besides, I didn’t really do anything, you blew our cover. Remember?” he asked shaking off the elder’s grip. “I know, but you still stayed and tried to help my parents understand. Just take the ride, Mr. Tuan. It's free,” Toji said slapping the younger’s back. 

 

Mark chuckled and nodded, “Alright. You win.”

<>

“Jinyoungie?” Mark asked stepping into his dark apartment, his hands holding a plastic container filled with leftovers. “Yah, Mr. Tuan, where’s the bathroom in this tiny place?” a dancing Toji asked behind him. “First door on the left,” Mark directed as he ventured into the kitchen to put the food away. He called out his boyfriend’s name again poking his head into their bedroom. He flipped on the lights and looked into the vacant room. 

 

He turned off the lights again and made his way back into the living room where he plopped down on the couch. “So where’s your Jinyoung?” Toji asked as he exited the bathroom, “I’d like to thank him for loaning you out to me.” Mark shrugged and tiredly slumped back against the couch, “Not here,” he simply stated as he pulled off his beanie and tossed onto the pillow beside him. 

 

“Really?” Toji asked through a devious smile, “then I guess he won’t see me do this.” 

 

Mark was completely caught off guard as Toji straddled his lap and planted a big kiss on his lips, his hands cupping his face as he slightly deepened it. Unfortunately, Jinyoung had chosen to return home at that exact moment. He mutely gasped, covered his mouth, and quickly exited through the front door. He couldn’t do anything except run away, the image forever burned into his corneas, mind, and heart. He was overflowing with pain, hurt, and betrayal.

 

‘How could Mark do this to me?’


	13. Benefit of the Doubt

Mark’s dark eyes widened in surprise as Toji slammed his mouth onto his. He felt the elder squeeze his cheeks tightly and push his tongue past his lips. Past memories made the kiss feel nostalgic, but just long enough for Mark to realize it wasn’t right: a nanosecond of bad judgement. He quickly shoved the elder off of him and onto the carpeted floor as he hopped to his feet. 

 

“What the fuck was that, Toji?” he angrily yelled scrubbing his mouth with his sleeve. Toji chuckled from his spot on the floor (his ass hurt), “It was a kiss Mark,” he sarcastically answered looking up at his ex, “Remember those?” He rose to his feet and gripped the startled brunette by the back of his neck, “Let me refresh your memory,” he mumbled before attempting to kiss him again. His eyes popped open when he felt Mark’s slim fingers cover his mouth. 

 

“No, Toji. I remember,” he said mushing the elder away, “But it always seems to slip your memory when it comes to my boyfriend.” “Screw him,” Toji angrily yelled waving his hands around, “He’s a mistake.” Mark glared at his ex like he would a child throwing a temper tantrum, “Excuse me?” he offensively asked crossing his arms. 

 

Toji took a small step closer with his hands held out, “Look Mark, you said you needed space and time and I get that. Something went sour in our relationship, but you gotta know that we’re going to get back together at some point,” he said with a confident smile, “This Jinyoung person is just a distraction from the big picture.” 

 

“What the hell is wrong with you, Toji?” Mark yelled at him, “Have you lost your mind? Jinyoung is my big picture!” 

 

Normally Mark wasn’t one for shouting, but it seemed like all their past conversations about their breakup had gone in one in and out the other with Toji. “Oh please,” Toji angrily scoffed waving off his ex, “He’s your mistress. How can there be any future there? What are you going to tell your kids? ‘Well kids I was fucking Appa Jinyoung when I was already in a committed relationship with someone else.’”

 

“OK stop it, Toji. That’s enough,” Mark snapped holding up a defensive hand, “Now, I’ll admit that he and I didn’t get together the traditional way and it’s still pretty fucked up the way I treated you, but I can’t keep apologizing and I can’t keep feeling guilty about it. At the end of the day, what’s done is done. I’m not in love with you anymore, I’m in love with Park Jinyoung. OK?” His dark brown eyes locked with his ex's green ones to see if he understood. 

 

Toji shook his head, “What about tonight, Mark?” he asked frantically, his light bangs falling in his pretty face. Mark furrowed his brows in confusion, “What about tonight?” he asked back with a small shrug, one of his hands finding the back of his neck while the other escaped into his back pocket. He had a feeling he already knew where this was going.

 

“It was like we never broke up, Mark. All the hand-holding and small smiles and the way you stood up to my parents for me. It was just like old times. Didn’t you feel right back at home? Like you never left?” the elder asked desperately. Mark sighed and sat down on the couch, “I’m sorry Toji, but it felt completely different to me…almost uncomfortable,” he admitted propping his elbows on his knees to lean forward on them. 

 

Toji shook his head again and sat down beside the younger on the couch, “But how?” he asked, “It’s the exact same place: all the pictures, the furniture, the dishes, and the refrigerator magnets. I still sleep on the same side of the bed. Everything’s still the same, I’m still the same.” He just really wanted Mark to understand and accept that. Mark looked at his ex-boyfriend sullenly, “But I’m not,” he replied with a shake of his head.

 

“Yes you are, look at you. Your hair, the way you dress, your cologne, and how you avoid eye contact when you feel bad about something,” Toji argued while pointing at Mark, whom was looking anywhere but at him. 

 

“Because I do feel bad. Toji, I don’t know how many more times I have to tell you that we are broken up for good before you actually comprehend it. I only agreed to tonight because I was part of the reason your parents were mad at you and because Jinyoung said it was OK. That’s all, there aren’t any residual romantic feelings on my end,” Mark slowly explained as he placed a friendly hand on Toji’s knee, “I’m in love with Jinyoung, and I honestly think he’s it for me. You and I are done, Toji. Done. You need to let us go and move on.” 

 

‘God, was Mark always this much of an asshole? This selfish?’ Toji thought looking down at the hand weirdly clutching his knee. He exited his reverie when he felt the younger shaking his leg trying to grab his attention. “Toji? Toji?” Mark annoyingly asked shaking him harder, “Do you understand where I’m coming from? I really hope you do because I won’t let anything jeopardize my relationship with Jinyoung.” 

 

Toji lowly chuckled, “But you were fine with jeopardizing ours,” he mumbled to himself. “Huh?” Mark asked not quite hearing the elder. Toji laughed a little louder, “What’s so funny?” Mark queried in confusion.

 

Toji shrugged, “Nothing, I’m just starting to see that I cared way too much for our relationship and you didn’t care enough,” he answered standing up, “I’m starting to realize how much of a selfish prick you are and it’s blowing my mind. Like, here I am, pouring my heart out to you…and all you’re talking about is your precious Jinyoung and how much you love and cherish only him. It’s like I’m just…another faceless person to you. I literally just threw myself at you and that didn’t even work. It’s fucking ridiculous.”

 

Toji laughed harder and clutched his sides, “This whole thing is so idiotic it’s actually comical, like how fucking dumb am I? ‘Toji he’s been so over you, you loser,’” he chastised lightly smacking himself on the forehead. “Toji, you’re not dumb and you’re not a loser,” Mark interjected as stood up. Toji held his hand out to stop his approaching ex, “No, yes I am, but you know what? It’s OK, I’m OK. I will never allow myself to be this laughable again,” he promised, more to himself than Mark. 

 

He snorted and laughed some more, doubling over and clutching his knees to steady his equilibrium. Mark stared at Toji in utter confusion. His expressions and actions completely contradicted his words and it kind of scared Mark. Had he gone crazy? “Wow,” Toji said wiping the tears from his eyes, he stood up straight and rubbed his aching sides, “I think I’m gonna go now.” 

 

He turned and headed towards the door. He took a quick glance at Mark over his shoulder, chuckled and shook his head, before finally leaving. Mark scratched his head, “OK?” he mumbled with a shrug as he plopped back down on the couch. He had no idea what just transpired, but he had a feeling Toji was going to be OK. He pulled his phone from his pocket and messaged his boyfriend, ‘Jinyoung-ah, where are you?’ 

 

He had a lot to tell him.

<>

Jaebum spotted his best friend sitting in the very back booth of the 24-hour coffee house; even from the entrance, he could see how heavy the younger’s shoulders were. ‘Might as well get us some snacks,’ he thought with a shake of head. He rapped on the counter to catch the barista’s attention, “Hey could I get a large caramel macchiato, a large hot tea with lemon and honey, and a slice of raspberry chocolate cheesecake?” he quickly ordered before placing a few bills on the counter. 

 

The wait was a few minutes, it was 2:30 in the morning and the place was completely destitute of people (minus them). 

 

The barista actually looked like he was annoyed with the order. He kind of dropped the tray down on the counter with their cake on it. Jaebum glared at him, “Yah, don’t work at an all-night coffee store if you don’t want to work all night,” he snapped in annoyance. Lately everyone seemed to be pissing him off. The barista stared at JB fearfully before quickly and gently placing the drink orders on the tray. He gave a slight bow and scurried into the kitchen. JB rolled his eyes and lifted up the tray and headed towards the back booth.

 

“Annyeong-haseyo, Jinyoungie,” he greeted with a forced smile as he set Jinyoung’s coffee in front of him, “Caramel macchiato just for you.” He slid into the booth beside his sulking friend and placed the cake in between them both, “And a slice of cake for us to share,” he added passing his best friend a metal dessert fork. He hoped he didn’t sound half as fake as he felt at the moment, he was going through a rough patch and any problems Jinyoung had only added on to his; so was the burden of being a god best friend.

 

He took one look at the younger’s swollen red eyes and puffy cheeks and felt himself grow even more concerned. He pushed all his Youngjae drama on the back burner and gave his best friend his full attention. He tossed an arm around his friend’s shoulders and asked, “What did Mark-hyung do, Jinyoungie?” He already knew who the problem was about. It was always Mark, all other problems Jinyoung handled on his own. 

 

Jinyoung shoved the fork away and sank tired fingers into his dark hair, “He kissed his ex,” he answered before dropping his face in his hands. “What? Where?” the elder asked in surprise. “On the lips, Jaebummie,” Jinyoung snapped elbowing the elder’s ribcage, “Where else?” JB pinched his friend’s neck, “No I mean where did you see them kissing,” he elaborated in annoyance. He used his free hand to lift his piping hot tea to his lip. He hissed a little as the scalding tea splashed over his lips.

 

“In our apartment on the couch. I walked in on them,” Jinyoung bitterly answered as he rubbed his burning cheek. “No way,” JB said in disbelief with a shake of his head, “And what did Mark-hyung say?” Jinyoung shrugged and fidgeted with the sugar packages on the table, “I ran away before he even noticed me.” Jaebum smacked his friend’s active fingers and posed a question, “So how do you know you’re right about what you saw?”

 

“If you walked in on Youngjae straddling another guy’s lap with their lips smashed together, what would you think Jaebummie?” Jinyoung angrily countered. Jaebum snapped his lips shut for a second as his ears and heart burned at the mention of his ex-boyfriend’s name, “It’s not the same, Jinyoung,” he quickly responded with a shake of his head. 

 

“You’re right,” Jinyoung grunted throwing his best friend’s arm from around him, “Because Youngjae wouldn’t do that to you. You’re the relationship-ruiner around here…you and Mark.” 

 

Jaebum glared at his friend, “Please just leave Youngjae out of this. I’m just trying to be here for you and you’re making it fucking hard, Jinyoung,” he growled back as he jammed his fork into the untouched cake. Jinyoung took in his best friend’s hurt expression, he knew JB missed Youngjae and he was just spitefully throwing salt into the elder’s open wounds. 

 

The younger sighed and picked up his fork and scooped up a piece of cake, “I’m sorry JB,” he said before eating the sweet treat, “I’m just really pissed off and hurt and I’m not used to feeling this way, I’m just taking my anger out on you.” Jaebum nodded his understanding, “You need to talk to Mark-hyung before you get too into your feelings. I think there could be more to the situation than the 5 seconds you saw before running away,” he advised, he slipped the fork past his pink lips again before looking at his friend expectantly. 

 

Jinyoung shrugged and mashed the cake down with his fork prongs, effectively ruining it. “I don’t want to talk to him, I just want you to kick his ass,” he pouted looking at his best friend, “Would you please do that for me?” Jaebum grinned and pushed the younger’s cooling coffee closer to him, “I could definitely do that for you after you talk to Mark-hyung and confirm that he’s the lying, cheating jerk you think he is,” he easily persuaded. 

 

Jinyoung sipped his macchiato, “Since when were you all ‘Ask questions first’?” he grumbled before taking a larger gulp. JB chuckled, shrugged, and slickly replied, “Since I came to like the guy.” He wrapped his arm around his best friend again, “So please just talk to him before you ask me to break his legs…which I will be happy to do if he cheated on you.” 

 

“I don’t think I can bring myself to look at him right now,” Jinyoung confided as he leaned against his friend, “All I can picture is him kissing Toji in my apartment. Can I please stay at your place tonight?” Jaebum nodded and hugged the younger tighter, “You’re always welcome, but you’re sleeping in Mina’s bed this time,” he bargained resting his cheek on Jinyoung’s dark hair. 

 

Jinyoung scrunched his face up in confusion and looked up at his best friend, “Why?” he asked. “You sleep wild and last time you kicked me,” Jaebum answered. Jinyoung gasped taken aback, “I do not!”

<>

Mark reached up and knocked on JB’s door. His eyes widened as the door swung open and the glowering younger poked his head out. “Hey Jaebum,” he greeted with a nod, “Is Jinyoung here?” Jaebum sighed and stepped aside to let Mark inside, “He was here not too long ago, hyung,” he answered closing and locking hiis front door.

 

“Mark-oppa,” Mina excitedly cheered from her spot on the floor. She dropped the marker in her hand and ran to give him a big hug. “Mina, long time no see, kid,” he chuckled out hugging her back. JB grinned at how cute they looked as he sat on the back of his couch, his sister had the hugest crush on him. Mark lifted her into his arms and made his way to the couch, “When did Jinyoung leave, JB?” he asked his boyfriend’s best friend as Mina settled in his lap. 

 

“He left a couple days ago,” Mina interjected smiling dreamily up at Mark. Jaebum reached over the couch and lightly flicked his little sister, “Yah, Im Mina, go play. Now,” he ordered. Mina glared at her brother before leaning over to whisper, “He’s been very cranky since he and Youngjae-oppa split,” to Mark. “Mina, now, before I chop off all your dolls’ hair,” Jaebum threatened with full blown annoyance. 

 

The little girl rolled her eyes and kissed Mark’s cheek, “Promise you’ll come see me before you leave?” she adorably requested. Mark chuckled and nodded, “I promise.” She cheered again and hopped up off his lap. She cutely stuck her tongue out at her big brother for running off toward her bedroom.

 

“I’ve been trying to call and text Jinyoungie for the past two days,” Mark told JB once Mina was out of sight, “Do you know what’s up with him?” “He’s pissed off at you,” Jaebum simply answered with a shrug. Mark looked at the younger in confusion, “Why?” he asked looking back at JB. Jaebum combed his fingers through his messy dark bangs and replied, “Because he saw you kissing your ex, Toji, the other night.” 

 

“What?” Mark yelled in bewilderment as he hopped to his feet, “He saw that?” Jaebum nodded and glared at Mark, “That’s right and I’m really fighting the urge to toss you out my kitchen window right now because I feel like there’s more to the situation than Jinyoung saw,” he said menacingly crossing his arms. 

 

Mark nodded and began to pace, “He kissed me, I was completely caught off guard,” he explained gnawing on his bottom lip, “I shoved him away and once again told Toji that we were done and that I love Jinyoung, only. When he left, he seemed to finally understand and I text and called Jinyoung to tell him the story, but he hasn’t responded and now I know why.” 

 

Jaebum came around the couch to stand in front of Mark, “So, you didn’t kiss him back? And you didn’t fuck him?” he bluntly asked. Mark chuckled awkwardly and shook his head, “I didn’t kiss him and I most definitely didn’t fuck him.” It felt weird to answer to someone younger than him, but he would give his boyfriend’s best friend the proper respect; after all he was just trying to look out for Jinyoung. 

 

“JB, I love your best friend, more than I’ve ever love Toji or anyone. I plan to be with him for a very long time and I won’t let my ex or anyone else fuck up the good thing we have going,” he earnestly and openly admitted.

 

Jaebum smiled and nodded at the heartfelt explanation, “Good because, as I’ve said, I like you two together and I’m happy I don’t have to hurt you,” he said happily patting the elder’s shoulder. Mark grinned and sarcastically replied, “Me too,” as he shrugged off the younger’s hand, “Now can you please tell me where Jinyoung went?” JB shrugged, “I don’t know,” he said semi-apologetically, “I think he went over to Youngjae’s for the night. He's completely convinced that you cheated on him with your ex.” 

 

Mark felt a little angry at JB's statement. How could Jinyoung not trust him? Was he really still untrustworthy? Had Jinyoung ever even trusted him to begin with? How in the hell could they have a relationship if his own boyfriend couldn't trust him?

<>

Jinyoung felt himself grow angry as Toji entered the convenience store, the nerve of that guy. They locked eyes for a second before Toji turned toward the chip aisle. “Youngjae-ah, watch the counter for a couple minutes,” Jinyoung instructed to the blonde sweeping the floor. He switched to predator mode as he stalked behind his boyfriend’s ex. 

 

“I hope you’re happy now,” he said blocking the middle of the aisle. 

 

Toji looked up from the bag of popcorn he was examining to stare curiously Jinyoung, “I’ve been feeling quite light-hearted lately,” he shrugged nonchalantly, “Thanks for noticing Jinyoung.” Jinyoung’s glare intensified at the elder’s carefree friendly mood, he didn't trust him at all. “Yea I’ll bet fucking up my relationship does the heart good,” he accused fisting his hands on his hips. 

 

Toji rolled his eyes and sighed, this kid was more aggravating than usual today, “And how did I do that, Jinyoung?” he asked looking at him as he placed the popcorn back in the correct spot.

 

“You hooked up with Mark the other night,” Jinyoung growled out moving closer. “Whoa,” Toji said pressing his hand into the younger’s chest to keep him at arm’s length, “What are you talking about?” Jinyoung crossed his arms and answered, “I saw you kiss Mark the other night.” Toji nodded, “Yes and so you assumed I screwed your boyfriend promptly after?” he expertly pieced together. 

 

“Didn’t you?” Jinyoung queried slowly, his steam slowly fizzing out. Was he wrong? Toji laughed and vigorously shook his head, “God no,” he easily denied, “I have to go.” “Wait,” Jinyoung said grabbing Toji’s arm as he walked past him. 

 

“With the way I saw you kissing I was sure that you were more than willing to get back into Mark-hyung’s pants,” Jinyoung recollected through narrowed eyes, “So what happened?” 

 

Toji sighed again, “Let’s just say my asshole of an ex helped me reach a glorious epiphany,” he explained, “Your precious Mark was very adamant about staying faithful to you, his mistress, despite the fact that he happily cheated on me, the man he claimed he loved. I did kiss Mark and I’ll be man enough to apologize for that because it’s not your fault he’s a lying cheating asshole, but you won’t have to worry, Park Jinyoung, I won’t be bothering with either of you any longer. I am way too attractive to be pining over that guy.” 

 

Jinyoung could tell he was being honest, the zen look on his face was evidence enough of that. “Um are we finished here?” Toji asked gesturing to the both of them, “I have a few things I need to donate…and burn.” Jinyoung let his hand slip free from the elder’s elbow. “Thank you,” Toji said with a nod as he took his exit.

 

“Looks like you had Mark-hyung all wrong,” Youngjae said approaching his manager. “Didn’t anyone tell you that it’s rude to eavesdrop, Choi Youngjae?” Jinyoung asked pushing past his nosey dongsaeng. “And didn’t anyone ever tell you to never doubt the person you love?” Youngjae countered following behind his favorite hyung. 

 

“Which of the two of us is single here?” the elder callously snapped. 

 

He immediately regretted his statement as the pain flashed across Youngjae’s expressive young face. “Damn it Youngjae, I’m so sorry. I'm just saying all the wrong stuff lately,” Jinyoung quickly apologized. Youngjae shook his head and waved off the apology, “No you’re right. I am single now, but I still love JB. And, even if we’re not together, I’d still give him the benefit of the doubt,” he said before heading for the break room.

 

Youngjae was right and Jinyoung was feeling like utter crap for doubting Mark’s integrity. He hadn’t even spoken to his boyfriend for two days because he was so convinced that the elder gave in to his sneaky ex-boyfriend and cheated on him. He didn’t even trust his own boyfriend enough to let him explain especially in such a sensitive situation. 

 

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and made his way outside the store. He quickly dialed the number he knew by heart and held his phone to his ear. He sighed in frustration when he heard Mark’s voicemail. “I’m not gonna answer Jinyoung,” he heard a deep voice say from behind him. He whirled around to see a tired and annoyed looking Mark Tuan glaring at him, “I left my phone at home.” 

 

“We need to talk,” they said in unison.


	14. Trust Issues

Mark leaned back against the red brick wall of the convenience store, raising his right foot to rest back against it as well. “So do you want to talk out here, Jinyoung? Or go in the break room?” he asked crossing his arms to complete his standard cool guy pose, “Because I have a lot to say.” 

 

Jinyoung slowly nodded and peered through the store window, “Me too, but I honestly can’t talk about this right now, Mark-hyung,” he replied as he noted the line growing in front of the frantically ringing Youngjae. It was just the two of them today. Mark looked over his shoulder into the store as well, “You’re right, Youngjae-ah looks swamped,” he conceded as he pushed off the wall. 

 

Jinyoung couldn’t help but notice how utterly annoyed his boyfriend looked and he knew exactly why. They most certainly had a lot to discuss. “I have to drop something off at Jackson’s place so I’ll be there,” Mark told his boyfriend as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his stonewash joggers, his brows seeming to be affixed in a downward position. 

 

Jinyoung nodded his understanding and leaned in to kiss his boyfriend goodbye. He flinched a little when his lips met Mark’s cheek, his boyfriend had turned away. That stung a little. Was Mark really so pissed off that he wouldn’t even accept a kiss? “I’ll see you then, Jinyoungie,” Mark mumbled halfheartedly patting the younger’s shoulder before turning on his heels to leave. Jinyoung sighed and nodded, “OK,” he agreed before turning to head back inside to rescue his swamped friend.

<>

“I didn’t mean to be so cold to him, Jackson,” Mark mumbled as he plopped down on the floor facing the couple on the couch, “I know I really shouldn’t be so annoyed seeing as I kissed another guy, but it wasn’t my fault and Jinyoung didn’t trust me enough to even talk about it with me. He just assumed the worst and then ran away. I haven’t seen the guy in two days because of this foolishness with Toji.” 

 

Mark adjusted his backwards ‘Lakers’ snapback over his dark hair, “I mean I haven’t even been able to sleep because he’s been missing in action,” he muttered with an agitated shake of his head. Jackson and BamBam watched in mild annoyance as their hyung rambled on. The elder had just shown up right as they were about to…take a nap…and decided to make himself right at home. He didn’t care that they were occupied. 

 

BamBam rolled his big brown eyes, sighed, and then leaned back against Jackson’s bicep as the elder tossed a leg over his lap. 

 

“Mark, shouldn’t you be talking about this with Jinyoung and not us?” Jackson asked cutting into Mark’s unintended soliloquy, he draped his arm around BamBam’s shoulders and let his fingers play with a random crease in the younger’s polka dot printed button down. He hiked his drop-crotch pants leg up with his free hand so he could stretched his leg a little bit further across his boyfriend’s lap. 

 

Mark shrugged and nodded, “I wanted to, but he and Youngjae are busy at work, so I have to wait until his shift ends,” he answered stretching forward to place his phone and wallet down on the small frosted glass table in front of him. “And you have to wait here, hyung?” BamBam slickly asked with a cutely raised brow as, he too, crossed his arms. He tossed his thick bangs out of his round face and awaited an answer. 

 

Jackson quickly tightened his hold around his boyfriend’s neck in a semi-headlock, “What my baby means is shouldn’t you be waiting for your boyfriend at your apartment and not mine?” he rephrased the younger’s question in a nicer way. BamBam shrugged his shoulders and nodded his acceptance of the newly formed question, as long as his point was made. 

 

Mark playfully glared at his best friend, “GaGa, are you saying I’m not welcome?” he asked trying to hide his grin. He knew they were annoyed, but he honestly didn’t care; he knew they would get over it. 

 

Jackson slapped a hand over his boyfriend’s mouth to muffle whatever smart ass remark was about to escape his full lips and answered, “That’s not what I said, but BamBam and I were in the middle of…something… when you sort of barged in.” BamBam glared up at his boyfriend and attempted to pry the hand away from his mouth, even going so far as to lick Jackson’s palm. Jackson only wiped his hand on his boyfriend’s forehead before quickly replacing it over his mouth.

 

Mark laughed and held his hands up in defense “Hey, I knocked!” he argued, “If you were about to have sex, then you shouldn’t have answered. I wouldn’t have!” Jackson snapped his mouth shut and glared at BamBam, “I wouldn’t have either if someone hadn’t insisted I open the door,” he muttered never taking his eyes away from the blushing Thai native, “He practically pushed me off of him.” 

 

Mark couldn’t help but laugh again at how the guilty younger boy blushed and elbowed the Hong Kong native. “Thank you, BamBam,” he impishly chuckled out, “for being a considerate friend and putting me before sex.”

 

Jackson glared at his best friend “Yah! Why in the hell are you here anyway?” Jackson interrogated while comically pointing at the elder with his foot before throwing his leg back over his boyfriend’s lap, “GO HOME!” 

 

Mark grinned, “I told Jinyoungie I would meet him here,” he justified. BamBam did his best to shrug his shoulders and asked, “What’s wrong with your apartment? Is there like some sort of infestation?” “What? No,” Mark answered with a shake of his head, “Jackson-ah’s place is closer to his job and I didn’t feel like walking all the way back to my apartment.” 

 

“Well that’s kinda selfish, Mark-hyung,” the youngest complained through a pout. Jackson nodded in agreement, “And because of your lazy selfishness, we now we have to suffer?” he laughed out. 

 

Mark shook his head in the negative, “Nope, you’re choosing to suffer,” he easily countered, “you don’t have to stay here.” 

 

“But it’s his apartment,” BamBam interjected nodding towards his boyfriend, “Why should we be the ones to leave?”

 

Mark shrugged again, “Well, I’m not leaving either,” he said deviously looking at his friends, “So I guess you’ll just have to awkwardly witness our fight. I don’t know how long Jinyoung and I will be talking, but we have a lot to discuss about our trust issues, my crazy ex, and his wild imagination. We may need your input, so it’s good that you’re staying. You can be our neutral third party.” 

 

Jackson and BamBam looked at each other as they pondered the unttractive picture their hyung had just painted with his words. BamBam didn’t like confrontation and Jackson refused to be involved in his best friend’s unnecessary drama. 

 

“The least you could do is pay for a nice meal for us,” Jackson bargained as he and his boyfriend stood up from the couch. Mark grinned triumphantly and silently grabbed his wallet and held it up for Jackson to take. Jackson snatched the leather money holder and handed it over to his boyfriend as they headed towards the door. 

 

“I’ll meet you outside BamBam,” Jackson said passing his keys as well. The younger nodded and left. 

 

Jackson stooped down behind his smirking best friend, “Yah, don’t think I didn’t catch on to your little mind trick. I’m just letting you have the apartment because we both know you don’t want to go back home without a happy Jinyoung,” he said catching the elder in a back hug. Mark sighed and rested a hand over his friend’s arms, “I just can’t go home to an empty apartment again,” he confided. 

 

“Take all the time you need, friend,” Jackson offered as he stood up again, “Just call me when we can come back.” Mark nodded and called over his shoulder, “And don’t spend all my money,” as his best friend took his leave.

<>

Jinyoung slowly closed the door behind himself, his pensive dark chocolate eyes trained on the floor, “So where’s Jackson?” he queried running his socked foot over the carpeted floor. “Not here,” Mark shortly replied from his spot on the couch. ‘He still sounds angry,’ the younger noted as he stood in the center of the living room. Mark’s face softened when he saw how nervous his boyfriend looked, “Sit down, Jinyoung,” he said nodding to the open seat beside him. 

 

Jinyoung chose to sit on the opposite end of the couch, away from Mark. Mark reached over and grabbed ahold of his boyfriend’s wrist, “Yah, why are you sitting all the way down there?” he asked pulling him closer. “Because you’re angry with me,” the younger answered as he scooted closer to his boyfriend. Mark sighed and leaned forward on his knees, “I’m not angry, Jinyoungie, just confused,” he corrected. 

 

Jinyoung nodded and stared at his twiddling thumbs in his lap. “Jinyoung, why haven’t you been home in two days?” the elder asked looking at his boyfriend. He wasted no time in jumping right into the problem. “I spent the first night with JB and the second with Youngjae,” Jinyoung answered pulling the sleeves of his indigo sweatshirt over his hands, it was a little cold in Jackson’s apartment. Mark nodded, “I know,” he replied, “Why weren’t they spent with me?”

 

“Because I saw Toji kiss you,” the younger quickly responded, “And I was mad and hurt so I ran away.” Mark leaned back on the couch and threw his arm around the back of it, “Instead of just talking to me about it?” he questioned, his eyes never leaving Jinyoung’s form. His boyfriend nodded, “I thought that you and he…” he left the rest of that statement floating around in Hell somewhere. 

 

“You didn’t trust me,” Mark stated simply. Jinyoung bit his bottom lip and dropped his eyes again. “Jinyoung, I must have called and text you like 50 times in the past 48 hours,” Mark said with a shake of his head, “I was worried sick, I even went on a hunt for you. I understand you were upset, but why couldn’t you respond at least once? Just to let me know you were OK?” 

 

He reached over and gripped the younger’s chin in his hand to lift his head up so they could look at each other, “Why couldn’t you just talk to me?”

 

Jinyoung pulled away from his boyfriend and stood up, “Because I was so convinced that you still had leftover feelings for Toji-hyung,” he answered sitting down on the table, “I mean when I walked into our apartment to see him straddling you and kissing you on my couch I felt my world fall apart. I thought you were just fine with cheating on me with your ex, especially after you cheated on him with me. I thought that our affair had come full circle or something. And when you called me that night, I thought you were just going to lie and say that the dinner went great and that nothing happened.” 

 

“You thought, you thought, you thought,” Mark mocked angrily, “You thought wrong, Jinyoung. Don’t you know I could never do anything like that to you? That I wouldn’t fucking want to? That you mean everything to me? And that Toji doesn’t hold a fucking candle to you? Don’t you know that? ” 

 

Jinyoung swallowed hard at his boyfriend’s sudden harsh tone and the bombardment of rhetorical questions. “You really don’t trust me and it kills me,” Mark said pointing at himself. Jinyoung reached out and grabbed his boyfriend’s hands, “I do trust you, Mark. I didn’t trust Toji,” he said leaning in closer. Mark glared at his boyfriend, “Then why did you agree to let me do the dinner if you didn’t trust him?” he questioned. 

 

“Because I didn’t want my distrust for him to affect my trust in you,” Jinyoung quickly replied. Mark threw his hands up in exasperation, “But that’s exactly what happened, Jinyoung. You’re contradicting yourself,” he snapped, “I must’ve told you like 4 times that if you were uncomfortable with me pretending to be Toji’s boyfriend, then I wouldn’t do it. I only went because I thought you trusted me enough to go.”

 

Jinyoung closed his eyes and nodded, “I know and I did,” he conceded, “Or at least I thought I did.” Mark silently waited for his boyfriend to continue. Jinyoung sighed, “Mark, I honestly do trust you,” he tried to assure. “You’re contradicting yourself again, you just said--” Mark’s interjection was cut short by the younger’s fingers squeezing his lips shut. 

 

“I know what I said,” he said looking his boyfriend in the eyes, “Can I finish?” Mark nodded as best he could. Jinyoung let his hand fall from the elder’s lips. 

 

“I trust you Mark, or else I wouldn’t be living with you and I wouldn’t be in a committed relationship with you. But in that particular situation, you have to understand that it only made sense for me to question you. I mean when I walked in, he was fucking sucking your face off. So in that moment, I didn’t trust either of you and that made me angry and scared,” he explained as he ran fingers through his dark hair.

 

“But why couldn’t you talk to me about it?” Mark went back to his original point, “I wanted to talk to you about what happened immediately. Why couldn’t you do that too?” “I just needed time to think things over, hyung. It’s not every day I see my boyfriend kissing his ex in my home. I needed time to process what happened,” the younger defended himself. 

 

“No, you needed time to jump to conclusions,” Mark countered with a cross of his arms. Jinyoung crossed his arms as well, “What the hell does that mean?” he questioned furrowing his brows. 

 

“I mean you didn’t even know the whole story, you only watched 2 seconds before you ran away from the apartment. You didn’t give me the chance to explain to you what happened, you just filled in the blanks yourself. You assumed I kissed Toji and I’m sure you thought we may have had sex as well. You didn’t know that I pushed him away and yelled at him for kissing me. You didn’t know that I told him that I would never jeopardize my relationship with you for him and that he tried his hardest to get me to see things from his point of view, but all I could think about was you,” Mark said harshly.

 

Jinyoung buried his face in his hands in frustration, “I know that now, Mark-hyung. I know what happened,” he interrupted, “I know you didn’t want him and that’s why I feel so bad.”

 

“How did you find out anyway?” Mark suddenly asked, “Because I surely didn’t get the chance to tell you.” 

 

“Toji-hyung told me. He told me he kissed you and tried to get you to sleep with him, but he said all you cared about was me. He called you a selfish prick and he apologized to me for kissing you. He seemed enlightened from whatever conversation you had and promised he wouldn’t bother us anymore,” Jinyoung told his boyfriend, “After I talked to hyung, I realized that I was stupid for thinking you would cheat on me like you cheated on him. I was comparing myself to him again. Comparing our relationships.”

 

Mark nodded his understanding, it was natural for Jinyoung to feel that way. What person didn’t compare themselves to an ex at some point? But Mark needed Jinyoung to remember how special he was to him. 

 

“You do know that what we have is on a completely different level…in another dimension right?” he questioned lacing his fingers together between his legs, “Always remember that when you compare our relationship to Toji’s.” Jinyoung still seemed unconvinced to Mark, so the elder was going to do all he could to reassure his boyfriend.

 

“Jinyoung, problems are going to pop up in our relationship, that’s normal,” Mark slowly started, “but you can’t always run away and you can’t always jump to conclusions. If you trust me like you say you do, then you’ll talk to me first. We should always be able to work out our problems.” 

 

Jinyoung sighed and nodded, “I’ll try not to let this happen again,” he promised as he swiped his lifeless bangs out of his face. 

 

Mark shook his head, “Don’t try, do it. Park Jinyoung,” he firmly instructed as he snagged ahold of his boyfriend’s hands and pulled him into his lap, “I never want to come home to an empty house with no explanations again. Like I told Toji, you’re it for me and I’d like to think I’m it for you too. If we’re going to keep our relationship going strong then you’re going to have to talk to me when you’re feeling insecure. OK?” 

 

Jinyoung nodded and settled his side against the elder’s chest. He crossed his legs and wrapped his arms around Mark’s shoulder’s, “OK,” he agreed. Mark nodded back, “Good because this shit can’t happen again,” he said with a shake of his head, the movement making his snapback roughly rub against Jinyoung’s sensitive cheek. 

 

Jinyoung furrowed his brows, lifted Mark’s hat off his head, and tossed it onto the table. Mark chuckled as Jinyoung rested his cheek against his newly tousled hair. He let one of his hands hang over his boyfriend’s lap while the other soothingly stroked his back. 

 

The air wasn’t so thick between them anymore. 

 

“I’m sorry hyung,” Jinyoung mumbled into the elder’s strawberry scented scalp. Mark grinned, “Me too,” he did his best to nod again. Jinyoung slightly pulled back and lifted his boyfriend’s head up. He closed his eyes and pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss, he felt his heart warm when Mark kissed him back. “I love you, Mark Tuan,” he said reaching up to fluff up his boyfriend’s flat fringe. 

 

Even with helmet hair his Mark was model-status sexy. He was such a pretty boy. “Me too. I love you, too Park Jinyoung,” Mark easily said back through a heart stopping smile. ‘Ugh, this man will be the death of me,’ Jinyoung inwardly groaned. He was slightly turned on. Even the little freckle on Mark’s top lip was making him sweat and the elder’s small lip bite was certainly not fucking helping. Jinyoung wanted those perfect canines grazing a vein somewhere.

 

He quickly shifted to a straddling position and threw his arms back around his boyfriend’s shoulders. “Hyung can we please have make up sex now?” he cutely whined out before kissing his boyfriend again, letting his teeth catch Mark’s full bottom lip. Mark grinned and let his hands wander to the younger’s bottom, it felt so round in his palms. 

 

“Right here?” he asked, his eyes focused on Jinyoung’s reddened lips, “In Jackson’s apartment?” Jinyoung sank his fingers in Mark’s hair and gently tugged his head to the side, “I won’t tell if you won’t,” he unabashedly promised before softly kissing his boyfriend’s neck. Mark gripped his boyfriend’s chin in his hand and shrugged, “I guess we could do it here,” he agreed before kissing Jinyoung’s thick lips again, “Someone needs to christen this new couch.”


	15. Club President

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute and Short

Jaebum swung his apartment door open and glared at his best friend, “Why are you knocking?” he curiously asked crossing his arms and leaning against the door jamb, “Where’s your key?” Jinyoung smiled widely at his best friend, “You’re back together with Youngjae-ah?” he eagerly asked ignoring the elder’s question. JB grinned and sheepishly dropped his head, “How’d you find out?” he asked looking back up at his friend.

 

“This morning, Youngjae-ah came into work covered in love bites and complaining about having a stiff neck and sore thighs,” the younger laughed out. Jaebum chuckled and coolly shrugged, “We had sex in his small bathtub and his thighs were like vice grips last night,” he explained as he turned to head back inside his apartment, taking care to leave the door open for his friend. 

 

Jinyoung let out an uncharacteristic squeal and excitedly followed his best friend inside, ‘FINALLY!’ he yelled in his head. “Why didn’t you tell me?” he whined softly pummeling the elder’s back and shoulders.

 

Jaebum laughed and ducked away “About the sex?” he queried with raised brows as he plopped down on his sofa, “I didn’t think you’d want to hear about me screwing your precious dongsaeng.” Jinyoung lightly smacked his best friend upside his head, “I DON’T,” he growled out scrunching up his face, “I meant about you two getting back together. Why didn’t you tell me about that?”

 

“Because It’s only been,” Jaebum said looking down at his wristwatch, “17 hours, 9 minutes, and 32 seconds since we’ve been back together.” A huge grin covered Jinyoung’s face again, “Aww you’re counting down the exact time, that’s so adorable,” he cooed reaching over to pinch JB’s cheek, “You’ve got it bad, friend.” 

 

Jaebum swatted his best friend’s hand away, but nodded his agreement, “I do,” he said through a smile of his own, “I really love him, that Choi Youngjae.” It made him smile just saying his boyfriend’s name. “I knew it would all work out,” Jinyoung confidently said as he folded his legs on the couch. “Really?” Jaebum asked pulling his own feet up on the couch as well, “Because I didn’t.” 

 

“I knew Youngjae would be the one to break the cycle, I told you so,” Jinyoung bragged pointing both index fingers in his friend’s face. “You did,” Jaebum easily agreed. He rested his head back against the couch and chuckled. 

 

“God I was so stupid,” he mumbled shaking his head, “I treated him so badly and said such hurtful things to him. And when I thought he hated me, I completely gave up. I felt like my heart had exploded.” Jinyoung nodded, he remembered that night, Jaebum almost had a panic attack. He looked so broken…defeated. “So how did you two end up in his bathtub?” he asked curiously. 

 

“Mina ran away to his apartment because she missed him. He took me into the bathroom to talk because she was sleeping in his bed and his roommate had company in the living room. I took the chance to apologize to Youngjae and explain to him why I was such an asshole,” JB explained. “And so he understood and forgave you?” Jinyoung questioned. 

 

Jaebum grinned and shrugged, “Long story, short…yea. He said he never stopped loving me. Mina’s so happy to have him back in her life and so am I.”

 

“Awww, I’m so happy for you guys, you make the cutest little family,” Jinyoung shouted as he pulled his best friend into a tight squeeze, rocking him back and forth a little. Jaebum groaned and pinched the younger’s sides through his zip-up. Jinyoung hissed in pain and released his friend, “Yah, why did you pinch me?” he whined hugging himself. “Because I wanted to,” came the elder’s childish response. He did his best to will his small blush to go away. 

 

Before Jinyoung could complain, a knock sounded at the door. 

 

Jaebum jumped to his feet and quickly went to answer the door. Jinyoung scooted to the edge of the couch to nosily see who was at the door. “Jaebum-oppa!” Mina’s big mouth excitedly yelled out, “Is it true that I get to spend the whole 3-day weekend at Jinju’s house?” She hopped into her brother’s arms and looked at him with hopeful doe eyes. 

 

“Yes, it’s true; now go pack your bag so we can drop you off,” her big brother replied as he placed her on her little feet. “Hi Jinyoung-oppa,” she greeted zooming past the elder on the couch. Jinyoung managed to ruffle her hair as she flew by. 

 

He turned his attention back to the door to see Jaebum and Youngjae sharing a sweet hug. He couldn’t help himself, “Aww,” he yelled for the third time as he ran towards the couple with open arms. He wound his arms around them both, Youngjae laughed loudly and Jaebum just sighed and rolled his eyes. JB elbowed his best friend away, “You ever heard the phrase, ‘Three’s a crowd’?” he snapped. 

 

Youngjae laughed again, “Come JB, he’s just happy we’re back together,” he justified as he closed the door behind himself. “Yea JB, don’t be like that,” Jinyoung co-signed through a pout. He threw his arms around his dongsaeng’s shoulders and hugged him. Youngjae happily embraced him back. Over the younger’s shoulder, Jinyoung noticed the duffle bag by the door. 

 

“Oh, now I understand what’s going on here,” he said pulling away to eye them smugly. “What are you talking about manager-hyung?” the blond asked shouldering off his jacket. “The reason you’re rewarding Mina with a sleepover even though she ran away from home yesterday,” Jinyoung answered crossing his arms, “And the reason Youngjae has that gigantic duffle bag with him.” 

 

Youngjae blushed brightly as his hyung continued to toy with him. “God are there even clothes in there,Youngjae?” Jinyoung asked through a knowing grin, “Or just a toothbrush and your phone charger?”

 

“Oh my god! Kill me now,” Youngjae groaned burying his burning face in his hands. Jinyoung tilted his head back and laughed at the younger, he was so cute. “Don’t you have someone else to harass?” Jaebum asked pulling his annoying friend into a headlock. Jinyoung laughed some more and squirmed his way out of his best friend’s chokehold.

 

“Yes, Mark-hyung should be home now, so I’ll leave,” he conceded through a cute eye-smile, “Do you want me to drop Mina off at her little friend’s house?” “I think you have to after making my boyfriend’s head explode,” Jaebum replied as he rubbed Youngjae’s back. He felt a little giddy inside, he could finally call the younger his boyfriend again. Jinyoung held his hands up in surrender and headed towards Mina’s bedroom. 

 

“Oh before I forget,” he said stopping in his tracks, “I have something to show you.” The pair stared curiously as their friend whirled around and unzipped his jacket, yanking it open to reveal what was underneath. “2Jae Forever Fanclub?” they read his custom-made black t-shirt aloud. Jinyoung grinned and nodded proudly, “And don’t forget the back,” he said making an about-face and lowering his jacket around his elbows. 

 

Jaebum rolled his eyes, “Fanclub Founder and President,” he said with a shake of his head. Youngjae face-palmed and shook his head as well. Their friend was such a loser sometimes. Jinyoung nodded again, “That’s right, and I had one made for you two and Mina as well.” 

 

He pointed at Youngjae, “Yours says ‘Member Two,” he informed and then pointed at his best friend, “And yours says ‘Member One.” Jaebum was almost afraid to ask, but did anyway, “What does Mina’s say?” “Fanclub Mascot,” Jinyoung answered with an obvious tone and shrug. Mina came shuffling out of her room with her suitcase all packed, “Because she’s tiny and cute,” she heard the elder say. “What?” she asked in confusion.

 

“Get out,” an annoyed Jaebum ordered opening his door, "Get out now." Jinyoung chuckled, grabbed Mina’s hand, and headed for the door, “Come on kid, I’ll drop you off.” "JB please don't fuck this up again," Jinyoung whispered behind his hand before leaving.


	16. A Night Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is where Yug-boy pops up.

Jinyoung was BORED out of his young mind tonight. Normally he was just fine with spending his free nights cozied up with Mark on the couch (when they weren’t screwing), but tonight Netflix, popcorn, cola, and blankets wasn’t doing it for Jinyoung. He peered down at Mark who was reclining comfortably at the other end of the couch, he didn’t seem to mind the blandness that had become their Saturday night.

 

He sifted his left leg through their shared twisted blanket and nudged Mark’s bottom with the tip of his socked toe. Mark jumped a little and looked over at his boyfriend, “What’s up, Jinyoungie?” he asked using his elbow as leverage to lift his upper body. He pushed his growing dark bangs out of his face and waited for he younger's response.

 

“I’m bored,” the younger cutely complained through a pout, he was too damn old to be poking his bottom lip out like that. Mark stared at his boyfriend in confusion, “But you’re the one who wanted to watch this,” he chuckled out while pointing at the TV. He didn’t even know what the hell they were watching, but Jinyoung had been endlessly chattering on about it all week.

 

Jinyoung shrugged and crossed his arms, his thick dark brows furrowing, “So? I’m bored with it now,” he mumbled back in a nonchalant tone. Mark sat up fully to grab the remote, he half-zipped oversized black jacket showcasing his smooth chest. “Well maybe we can find something else to watch,” he suggested flipping the regular cable on.

 

Jinyoung quickly leaned forward and snatched the remote from the elder’s hand, “No, no more TV,” he denied firmly before he tossed the object across the small room. “OK?” Mark slowly questioned with a raised brow, he was even more confused, “What do you want to do?” Jinyoung lunged at his boyfriend, straddling his hips with his smooth exposed thighs, “Let’s go out,” he eagerly offered as his hands sank into the sofa cushion on either side of his shocked boyfriend’s chest.

 

Mark furrowed his brows and looked up at his excited lover, “Why?” he asked. Jinyoung straightened his back and shrugged again, “Because we never go out. I want to experience the nightlife sometimes, hyung. We’re in our 20s, this is the time for us to be out all night doing whatever,” he explained. “Alright,” Mark easily agreed.

 

Jinyoung glared down at his boyfriend, “That was too easy,” he said, his voice filled with suspicion. Mark laughed and reached up to squish Jinyoung’s cheeks against his teeth, “Yah don’t look at me like you don’t believe me,” he playfully warned as his hands dropped down to the younger's hips, “You thought I wouldn’t want to go out?”

 

Jinyoung pushed Mark’s hand away, “Yes,” he replied with a cross of his arms, “You’re a bit of an introvert, Mark-hyung.” Mark grabbed Jinyoung by his elbows and pulled him down to eye level, “Just because I keep to myself doesn’t mean I don’t like to have fun,” he defended through a charming smile, “We can go out, but I don’t want to go to any gay clubs.”

<>

They ended up at a random bar/lounge a few miles away from their apartment complex. They actually managed to get seated in the VIP section in the back, Mark knew a guy…actually a girl.

 

“The couches are so plush back here,” Jinyoung excitedly stated as he bounced up and down on the blue crushed velvet loveseat, “Our mattress should be made out of this.” Mark chuckled at his boyfriend’s carefree babbling before turning to his friend, “Are you sure this is OK?” he asked her. His friend grinned and waved him off, “Of course it is. We go way back, Mark. You’re like a little brother to me, this is no big deal,” she laughed out while patting his back, “Besides, being co-owner has some perks.”

 

“Yea, Mark. Let’s enjoy Amber-noona’s perks, we wouldn’t want to seem rude,” Jinyoung playfully scolded as he grabbed a handful of Mark’s leather jacket and yanked him back on the snug couch. Amber laughed and adjusted her tie, “I like him, Mark,” she said smoothing back her short blond locks next. Mark grinned at his boyfriend, “Me too,” he agreed as he slapped a hand over the younger’s knee.

 

“Look boys, I have to get back onto the main area,” she said looking at her watch, “but drinks are free for VIP guests, so have fun and I’ll check back in with you later.”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me you had a friend working here? We could’ve been partying and drinking for free all along,” Jinyoung asked smacking Mark’s shoulder. The elder shrugged, “I honestly forgot she worked here,” he said picking up the drink menu off the small table in front of them. He flagged down a pretty waitress and ordered Honey Jack Daniels and Coke for them both.

<>

Jinyoung looked up from his third shot of vodka to see Amber scurrying towards them. “What’s wrong Amber?” Mark asked swirling his mixed drink around in his cup. She threw her arms around Mark's shoulders and over the loud music she yelled, “Don’t be mad at me!” before she turned towards the entrance. “Why would I be mad at you?” he asked just as Toji walked in followed by a tall attractive guy. 

 

“No way,” Mark and Jinyoung groaned.

 

“Is there anywhere else we can sit, Amber?” Toji asked over the loud music. 

 

Amber shook her head, “Nope, sorry,” she said none too apologetically, “Just this one couch is available.” That one couch being directly adjacent to the loveseat Mark and Jinyoung shared…awkward. She shrugged and easily offered, “Take it or leave it.” Toji sighed as he and his date filed in and occupied the remaining vacancy in the small VIP section. “I’ll be back in a little while,” Amber said turning to leave again, “Try not to murder each other.”

 

Mark silently took in his ex’s date’s appearance. He was a big guy, bigger than him: strong broad shoulders, wide chest, long legs, and pretty pink hair. Despite his masculine jawline, though, he looked very young in the face…almost adolescent. It was weird. “Aren’t you going to introduce us, hyung?” Toji’s date asked. Toji sighed and glared at the youngster, “Seriously?” he asked in exasperation. His dated shrugged and nodded. 

 

Toji sighed again and rolled his eyes, “Kim Yugyeom, this is Mark Tuan and his…special friend, Park Jinyoung,” he introduced.

 

Jinyoung rolled his eyes and scoffed at the elder’s word choice before downing another shot. “Mark Tuan?” Yugyeom asked scooting to the edge of the seat. Mark nodded and crossed his legs, “Mark Tuan,” he confirmed. “I think my best friend is your best friend’s boyfriend,” Yugyeom revealed. “BamBam?” Jinyoung and Mark asked together. Yugyeom smiled and nodded, “Yes, we’re both first years.”

 

Mark raised his brows in surprise, “How old are you?” he asked curiously. “19,” Yugyeom answered and the second he did, Toji buried his face in his hands. Jinyoung couldn’t help but chortle behind the glass of vodka and cranberry he’d ordered. It was funny, his boyfriend’s ex was now dating a barely legal teenager. A grown 24 year old man was dating a child.

 

Mark didn’t mean to, but he pretty much gave his ex-boyfriend all of his attention for the night. Not because he was jealous, but because he was happy. Happy for Toji. After introductions were made, Toji and Yugyeom went off in their own cute and cuddly world. They were huddled together, sipping champagne, whispering (as best they could over the thumping music) to each other, and laughing. One of Yugyeom’s arms was throw over Toji’s shoulders, pulling him close, and his other hand was lining the inside of one of the elder’s thighs. It was dangerously close to being highly inappropriate.

 

They looked so intimate and Toji looked so lighthearted, so content. That was what Toji deserved. Mark observed as Toji extracted himself from his date and excused himself. Not even 2 seconds later, Jinyoung hopped to his feet. “I have to use the bathroom,” he said in his boyfriend’s ear before excusing himself as well.

 

Yugyeom occupied Jinyoung’s seat. “Toji-hyung is a great guy,” he awkwardly commented. 

 

Mark was sure the younger knew the whole story of the ‘Mark, Toji, and Jinyoung Love Triangle’ which was why he was so uncomfortable. Mark fisted his hands in Yugyeom’s button-down and yanked him closer, “Yes he is, he’s the best guy,” he growled out, his eyes darkening, “And you better do your absolute fucking best to treat him like a king. He deserves the world and I expect you to offer him no less than that. He’s been through enough and he needs someone to make him happy. So take care of him or I’ll take care of you.”

 

He shoved the bewildered younger back and picked up his forgotten drink. Mark didn’t know what had come over him, he wasn’t the threatening type, but he wanted the kid to understand that he had a gem on his hands. Yugyeom may have been bigger than Mark, but he had other ways of taking care of people. Yugyeom swallowed hard and silently inched his way back over to his assigned love seat, he looked like a puppy who had just gotten scolded.

 

“Where’s Toji-hyung? Why’d he leave me alone? This Mark guy is crazy,” he mumbled to himself as he quickly glanced over at Mark who seemed to be his normal quiet self again

<>

Toji exited the unisex bathroom stall to see Jinyoung leaning back against the sink across from it. “You’re dating an infant,” Jinyoung slightly slurred out, his alcohol consumption was making him soundd a tad bit rude. “And?” Toji asked flipping the faucet of the next sink on, “You’re dating a cheater.” ‘Touché,’ Jinyoung mentally complimented.

 

“Are you happy?” he queried curiously. Toji sighed and rolled his eyes to the heavens, “Why does it matter, Jinyoung?” he asked in mild annoyance. He just wanted to use the necessaries in peace. ‘Because I want Mark-hyung all to myself,’ Jinyoung selfishly thought, “Because I want you to be happy,” he said.

 

Toji snorted, “You’re so fucking transparent, Park Jinyoung. I already told you, I’m done with Mark. You don’t have to play detective, I genuinely like Yugyeom. He’s a sweet kid who’s sincere with his feelings. He actually talks to me about how he’s feeling and listens when I have something to say, which are things your boyfriend refused to do. Yugyeom’s not a cheater either, I don’t think he has a bad bone in his body. He’s completely opposite of Mark, which is the best thing I could ask for. So if you’re truly interested, then yes I’m happy. Finally, to be with someone who values my worth.”

 

Toji chuckled and shook his head, "I actually feel sorry for you," he added as an afterthought as he squirted more soap in his hands. Jinyoung seemed taken aback by that statement, "Sorry for me?" he asked with raised brows, "Why?" He had the perfect boyfriend, why should he need any sympathy? Toji looked Jinyoung right in the eye and unremorsefully stated, "Once a cheater, always a cheater."

 

That hit Jinyoung hard.

 

“Any more questions, Jinyoungie?” Toji asked before slapping his hand over the big silver button that activated the hand-dryer, the obnoxiously loud noise creating a blatant indication that he was done with their conversation.

 

Jinyoung swallowed hard and watched as Toji took his leave. He felt an inkling of anxiety ghost across his heart, that constant fear of infidelity knocking against the recesses of his mind. He had just gotten to a good place with Mark, too.

 

He rejoined the group trying to hide his perplexed expression. He slowly sat down beside his boyfriend and wound his arms around his waist. “Can we go home now?” he asked looking up at his boyfriend. “Are you OK, Jinyoungie?” Mark asked in concern. Jinyoung nodded, “I just really want to go home,” he mumbled squeezing Mark’s arm tighter. The elder nodded, “OK,” he easily agreed.

 

He pulled his wallet from his back pocket and left a generous tip for their wonderfully expeditious waitress before rising to his feet. He held his hand out to his boyfriend. Jinyoung clasped Mark’s hand in his and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. Jinyoung blankly watched as Mark bent forward and waved his hand to catch the attention of the other oblivious couple. “We’re leaving now, Toji,” he informed. “Yea, whatever,” Toji absentmindedly waved off. Mark chuckled to himself, shook his head, and then proceeded to guide the younger out of the lounge.


	17. Message Received

Jinyoung had been cleaning a lot lately, Mark noticed. Ever since they got stuck with Toji and his new boyfriend last week. 7 days, between work and school…and sex, just nonstop cleaning. It was very weird to see his boyfriend doing chores of any kind, which meant something was wrong. Mark leaned back against the refrigerator and glared at his boyfriend. “What?” Jinyoung asked in a tone that sounded like pure annoyance to Mark. 

 

“Are you ever going to tell me what’s been bothering you, Jinyoung?” the elder asked crossing his arms. “What makes you think something is bothering me?” Jinyoung asked, never looking up from his task of wiping down the counter. That question didn’t sound as exasperated. Mark inched a little closer to his boyfriend, resting his bottom against the edge of the counter, “You’re cleaning again,” he answered.

 

Jinyoung shrugged and quickly rinsed out his sponge, “So?” 

 

“So you don’t clean, Jinyoungie,” the elder easily responded. 

 

Jinyoung seemed taken aback by his boyfriend’s statement, “I do clean, what the hell are you talking about?” he defended as he vigorously wiped down the faucet and knobs until they shined like new. Mark snorted, “Only when I nag you to. You don’t do it willingly.” Jinyoung seemed to become annoyed again, “Well, look at me, I’m growing,” he sarcastically commented as he reached above his head to wipe down the cupboard; it wasn’t even dirty he was just finding stuff to clean. 

 

Mark glared at his boyfriend harder, “So you’re not going to tell me what your problem is?” he asked lifting himself up onto the counter. Jinyoung did his best to laugh away his agitation, “I don’t have a problem, hyung,” he denied with a shake of his head. “Yes you do and you’re really starting to piss me off because you won’t tell me,” Mark snapped as he snatched the sponge out of the younger’s hand and threw it into the sink.

 

Jinyoung stared at his boyfriend in disbelief, “I’m starting to piss you off?” he echoed with raised brows and a finger pointed at himself. “That’s what I said,” Mark conceded grabbing ahold of Jinyoung’s wrist to yank him closer. “I know what your problem is, but I want you to tell me. I want you to stop ignoring the big ass elephant in the room,” he sneered in the younger’s face. 

 

Jinyoung snatched his arm away and took a step back, “What elephant?” he asked playing dumb, but he knew and he knew that Mark knew, too. “Don’t play stupid with me Park Jinyoung, you’ve been acting weird all week and I know it has something to do with Toji. Now tell me what it is. What did he say to you?” Mark demanded with a cross of his arms.

 

“Once a cheater always a cheater,” Jinyoung mumbled. Mark furrowed his brows, “What?” he asked in frustrated confusion. “That’s what he said about you,” the younger revealed slowly, his eyes dropping to examine his wrinkled fingertips. Mark hands tightly gripped the edge of the counter as he asked his next question, “And do you believe him?”

 

Jinyoung bit his bottom lip and felt his guilty eyes drop lower to his naked feet. How could he honestly answer that question and still come out smelling like a pretty rose. The silence was burning Mark’s ears and heart. His hands shot forward and fisted in the younger’s shirt as he yanked him forward again. “Do you believe him, Jinyoung? Do you believe that I’ll cheat on you?” he questioned darkly. 

 

Jinyoung couldn’t hold his boyfriend’s gaze as he answered, “I don’t know,” in a soft tone. Mark hopped off the counter and, with his hands still gripping Jinyoung’s t-shirt, he roughly whirled the younger around. Jinyoung grunted in pure surprise as his back made contact with the refrigerator door so hard that it rattled the random magnets clinging to it. 

 

Jinyoung dark eyes widened, he was a little frightened. He had never seen Mark look so angry…he didn’t think the elder was even capable of such aggression. “You know what pisses me off the most, Jinyoung?” Mark yelled at him, “It’s that you trust him more than me. Why do you let him get under your skin so easily? What’s wrong with you? Why can’t you just trust me?” 

 

Jinyoung fingers curled around Mark’s slim wrists as he attempted to pry the vices the elder called hands off his newly stretched collar. Where was all this hostility coming from? Maybe if he answered truthfully and explained his reasoning, Mark would see his point and calm down and maybe try to understand his worries. 

 

“Because you did cheat on him, Mark, and you loved him. You cheated on him and you broke his heart. You did that,” he expressed as he poked Mark in the chest with a shaky finger, “Who’s to say that you won’t do the same to me?” Jinyoung was afraid again, but for a different reason this time. He was afraid of the thought of having his heart shattered into a billion tiny shards.

 

To Jinyoung’s surprise, Mark only glared harder. He didn’t understand. “Yes I cheated on Toji, but you seem to forget that it was with you,” Mark angrily countered, “I left him for you. I didn’t have sex with anyone else and I so could’ve, because there were plenty of men and women throwing themselves at me, but I stayed faithful to Toji. I was only interested in you and you know that. I couldn’t deny you.” 

 

With every sentence, Mark’s grip tightened on Jinyoung’s shirt. His knuckles were so white that they were becoming translucent. “Why can’t you trust that I won’t hurt you, Jinyoung? Why are you so fucking insecure?” Mark was shaking Jinyoung now. 

 

Jinyoung’s hold slackened and he let his hands fall to his side. He swallowed hard, maybe Mark wasn’t the one who needed to understand…maybe Mark needed to be understood. Jinyoung knew what his boyfriend was saying was true. And it wasn’t all Mark’s fault that he cheated. He knew Mark loved him, even more than he loved Toji, but he couldn’t help but be scared anyway.

 

Mark noted the fear and guilt flashing across the younger’s widened dark eyes. “Answer me,” he ordered, his tone softer now, “Please?” 

 

His anger was dissipating as was his death grip on the younger’s ruined shirt. Jinyoung sighed and hugged himself, “I don’t know,” he shrugged finally looking at his boyfriend, “Normally, I’m the most confident person in the world, especially in relationships, but I’ve never been in a relationship like this,” he confided, “I’ve never fallen so fast, so hard, and so deep for anyone before. It scares me.” 

 

Mark let his hands find the back of Jinyoung’s neck where he softly stroked the hair there, coaxing Jinyoung to continue. “You have the tightest hold on my heart,” he chuckled out in disbelief while he reached up to brush aside Mark’s dark fringe, “And I never want you to let go. You have all the power to literally destroy me and I’m so afraid that you might do just that. I’m giving you everything and I don’t want you to break me, Mark.” 

 

He dropped the elder’s gaze, ‘I am so pathetically whipped that it’s not even funny,’ he thought, ‘I’m no better than a teenaged girl.’ He was embarrassed for being so vulnerable.

 

Mark grinned at his boyfriend and flicked his forehead, “Don’t you know I’m giving you all of me, too, Park Jinyoung? Didn’t I tell you that you were it for me?” he asked dropping his hand to rest on the younger’s shoulder, “More than once?” 

 

Jinyoung slowly nodded and rubbed his stinging forehead. “You have to have more confidence in our relationship. Don’t let my past mistakes and relationship dictate what happens to our future,” Mark lectured as he ran his thumb over the younger’s Adam’s apple, “You and I are completely different from Toji and me. You know it and I know it, let all those insecurities go and trust in what we have. Trust in me, OK?” 

 

Jinyoung nodded again and rested his head against the elder’s shoulder, his arms winding around Mark’s waist as well. Mark wrapped his arms around Jinyoung’s shoulders to complete their much needed hug, “Good,” he said as he rocked his boyfriend back and forth, “because I am not having this conversation with you again.” He felt Jinyoung nod once more and hugged him tighter.

<>

Mark woke up alone on the couch the next morning. “Jinyoung?” he croaked out. 

 

He sat up and looked around the living room, where they had camped out last night, but didn’t see his boyfriend. He stood up and rubbed his tired eyes as he headed into the kitchen to get a drink of water. In the kitchen he found freshly brewed coffee and his favorite mug ready to be filled. He filled his cup up with just enough room for a splash of liquid creamer and yawned between lazy stirs to the caffeinated beverage. 

 

He and Jinyoung had been up all night, not having sex, but just talking. Surprisingly. They hadn’t spent the whole night talking in a long time, he was sure they had each only gotten about 3 hours of sleep a piece. He plopped back down on the couch and grabbed his phone off the table, “Park Jinyoung, where are you?” he read his own text message aloud before sending it. He sipped his coffee as his phone dinged beside him, ‘Sitting on the stairs,’ the message he received said. 

 

“Stairs?” Mark mumbled with furrowed brows. 

 

He grabbed his coffee mug and phone and made his way to the front door. He poked his head outside to see his boyfriend sitting on the stairs leading to their floor: sunglasses on his face blocking the early morning spring rays and half empty coffee mug in hand. “Why are you sitting out here?” Mark asked, his bare feet stopping behind the younger. Jinyoung shrugged and looked up at his boyfriend, “I wanted to enjoy my morning before I have to go to work,” he replied before setting his cup on the second step.

 

Mark grinned and squeezed into the vacant space beside the dark haired younger. “How are you not tired?” he asked throwing an arm around him and carefully resting his hot cup on his knee, “We only went to sleep like three hours ago.” “Correction: you went to sleep, Mark,” Jinyoung responded as he combed his fingers through his messy dark hair, “I’ve been awake.” 

 

Mark let his arm slide from the younger’s shoulders to wrap around his waist, “Why didn’t you go to sleep?” he queried resting his chin on his boyfriend’s shoulder to get a peek at the younger’s tired eyes behind his shades. Jinyoung laced his fingers in his lap and shrugged, “Just thinking about you, me, and Toji,” he answered. Mark groaned and stood up, “I refuse to get into this with you again Jinyoung,” he said turning to head back inside. 

 

Jinyoung grabbed ahold of Mark’s wrist with both hands, “Wait, it’s not what you think, I promise,” he said tugging his boyfriend back down in the small space next to him. Mark plopped down and propped his elbows on his knees, he wearily looked and his boyfriend, but nodded for him to continue.

 

“You love me,” Jinyoung said confidently. Mark stared at the younger in confusion, “Yes,” he agreed with a slow nod, “I know that.” “You love me more than you love Toji,” Jinyoung continued to piece together, “And you would do anything for me.” “Jinyoung, is lack of sleep making you forgetful?” Mark cutely asked, “You’re telling me things we both already know.” 

 

Jinyoung nodded, “I know, but I’m just realizing the depth to our relationship. Last night was the angriest I’ve ever seen you and it was only because I was being so insecure. You cared enough about our relationship to yell and even push me a little,” he explained. Mark frowned, “Again, I’m sorry about pushing you,” he mumbled out regretfully, he felt bad about attacking the younger. ''

 

Jinyoung smiled and shook his head. 

 

“Don’t apologize. It kind of opened my eyes. You cared enough to do that because you felt like it was necessary to get your point across, and it was. You never cared like that when you were with Toji. You kind of let your relationship go, you didn’t even try to save it. I appreciate the passion and dedication you have to me and us,” he thankfully praised as he clasped Mark’s hand in his, “You make me feel like I’m all you need to keep going.”

 

Mark chuckled and kissed Jinyoung’s knuckles, “It’s like everything I’ve been saying for the past few months have gone in one ear and out the other until now,” he playfully joked, “You’d think with ears that big you would’ve heard me the first time.” Jinyoung pouted and withdrew his hand, “Don’t be a jerk, Mark Tuan, I’m feeling vulnerable right now,” he whined. Mark laughed, “Oh come on, your ears are big, Jinyoungie. Don’t get sensitive,” he poked as he tugged on his boyfriend’s ears. 

 

Jinyoung glared at his boyfriend, “Yea, well at least I don’t look like a scarecrow,” Jinyoung snapped back, “You’re so skinny I can actually see you digest all your food.” Mark’s smile faded as he glared at the younger, “Yah, that’s not funny. You know I’m trying to gain weight,” he defended with a cross of his arms. Jinyoung snorted, “The only place you're gaining weight is in your head.” 

 

Mark pinched his boyfriend’s nipple through his baggy shirt, “OK that’s enough,” he said firmly, “I have a question to ask you.” Jinyoung rubbed his abused nub and nodded for the elder to continue. “What are your plans for the summer?” Mark asked curiously as he reached up to swipe the younger’s bangs back. Jinyoung shrugged a third time, “Working, probably,” he answered, “Maybe a summer class or two. Why?”

 

“How about if you come home with me?” Mark suggested through a smile. Jinyoung’s eyes widened in surprise, “What?” Mark nodded, “Yea, not for the whole summer, because I’m taking summer classes too, but for that month we have free. You can meet my parents, and my sisters, and my brother, and my nieces,” he said nervously. 

 

Taking the younger’s silence as a greenlight, Mark continued to babble, “And we can stay in my sister’s condo, she’s going out town on business, and we’ll have her car. We can go to the beach, and Disneyland, and I’ll take you all over LA. We can do whatever. I just really want you to come.” Mark anxiously waited for his boyfriend’s response. 

 

Jinyoung smiled and Mark, “Will you buy me one of those Mickey Mouse hats that have my name sewn into it?” he asked with a wide smile. Mark grinned back and nodded, “I’ll buy you whatever you want,” he promised before kissing Jinyoung’s cheek. “I hope your family is as pretty as you are,” Jinyoung joked some more, Mark rolled his eyes and kissed his full lips to properly shut him up.


	18. Butter Fingers

“Hyung, are you seriously angry at me?” Jinyoung asked plopping down on the living room floor beside his sulking lover. Mark ignored the younger in favor of flipping on the TV. “Mark Tuan,” Jinyoung whined out both syllables cutely, “Don’t be mad.” He scooted closer to his boyfriend only to have the elder shimmy away. Jinyoung pouted, he was feeling really bad about making the elder angry. 

 

“Don’t be mad,” he said again as he wrapped his arms around Mark and threw his weight into him causing them both to tip over. Mark grunted as all of the younger’s weight settled into his side, “Yah, what the hell are you doing?” he asked trying to push his boyfriend away. “Why are you mad?” Jinyoung queried hugging the elder tighter, “It was just a cup.” Mark glared at the younger, “But it was my favorite cup, the one I told you never to touch, and you broke it,” he countered managing to turn over onto his back. 

 

They occupied the small space between the couch and coffee table and it seemed even tighter with Jinyoung laying directly on top of Mark. Jinyoung sat up to straddle the elder, “But I didn’t mean to hyung, the cup was just so hot that I couldn’t hold onto it,” he tried to explain. Mark rolled his eyes and pushed his boyfriend off so he could sit up again, “Yea, you never mean it,” he mumbled bitterly.

 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Jinyoung asked defensively. “What it means is that a lot of my shit gets broken by your hands and you always say, ‘I didn’t mean to,’” Mark pointed out, making sure to execute a whiny voice for the last part . Jinyoung felt even worse now, and couldn’t stop the adorable frown from setting in on his face. “I said I was sorry, hyung,” he said leaning over to kiss his boyfriend’s lips softly, “Forgive me?” Mark stubbornly turned his head away and crossed his arms, “No! My sister had that cup custom made for me,” he continued to sulk like a child. 

 

Jinyoung followed Mark’s movements with his lips, kissed him again, and mumbled another apology. Mark painfully bit his boyfriend’s bottom lip causing Jinyoung to hiss and pull back a bit, “Why’d you bite me, you jerk?” he questioned in annoyance, he ran a thumb over his lip and checked it for blood. “Because I’m still pissed off at you, Jinyoung,” Mark replied. Jinyoung grabbed ahold of Mark’s wrists and pushed him onto his back again. “Then let me make it up to you,” he offered settling between his boyfriend’s legs, pushing them open wider. Mark wrestled against his boyfriend’s advances.

 

“How?” he questioned skeptically, “The place that made the cup in no longer in business.” Jinyoung frowned for a second before he leaned down to kiss his boyfriend again, “Well at least let me offer some temporary comfort,” he bargained. Mark glowered at him, “Are you seriously suggesting sex right now?” he snapped. Jinyoung shrugged and nodded, “It’s the only way I can think of to make you happy right now,” he said nosing his boyfriend’s head aside to nip at his neck. 

 

“How would that make me happy, exactly?” Mark asked, his deep voice hitching just a smidge when his boyfriend’s teeth found a vein…how easily the wrong amount of force could be catastrophic. “Because nothing makes you happier than being fucked by me,” he arrogantly replied against the elder’s neck.

 

He ran his tongue over his boyfriend’s Adam’s apple and let his hands find the hem of the his t-shirt. No matter how angry Mark was, he couldn’t deny the natural reaction his body had to Jinyoung’s; it would be so problematic were it not so sexy. He allowed his boyfriend to pull off his shirt before he yanked him back down into a rough kiss, hard enough for their teeth to clink. His hands held tightly against the back of Jinyoung’s neck, keeping him in place. 

 

Jinyoung released a semi-pained/semi-aroused groan as Mark bit his bottom lip again, even harder than the first time. Was he trying to make him fucking bleed? The younger sank all ten fingers into the roots of his boyfriend’s dark hair to tilt his head back so he could drag his teeth down the left side of Mark’s neck, leaving red trails behind on honeyed flesh. 

 

“Jinyoung, there are other parts of me that needs your mouth’s attention,” Mark complained, though wasn’t stopping the trail of hickeys being added to the center of his neck. Jinyoung playfully nipped the elder’s chin, “Shh. You have to be patient, Mark-hyung,” he scolded as he ran a finger over Mark’s lips. Mark clamped his perfect teeth around the younger’s extremity. Jinyoung gave a painful yelp and yanked his hand back, “Will you stop biting me?” he snapped. Mark grinned in satisfaction, “Then do as I ask,” he chuckled out, “You’re supposed to be making me feel better, remember?”

 

“Yea, but when I top we work at my pace,” the younger argued back before running his tongue over his boyfriend’s Adam’s apple again. “We always work at your pace and that’s only because I let you have control,” Mark easily countered. Jinyoung gave his boyfriend a stalest of stale faces, “OK, do you want this to happen or not?” he questioned poking the elder in his forehead, “Because you’re killing my mood.”

 

Mark glared back at the younger and, for a second, Jinyoung thought that their moment had passed. The elder gripped his boyfriend’s jaw in his hand and smashed their lips together again…it really couldn’t even be called a kiss. “Let’s just do this before we piss each other off even more,” he suggested through a lusty side smile as helped Jinyoung out of his shirt. Jinyoung nodded his agreement. “And could you please put your mouth to better use?” Mark added palming Jinyoung’s head to encourage him to go lower. 

 

Jinyoung feigned an annoyed sigh, grinned, and nodded his consent as he pushed his boyfriend’s hand away from his glossy dark hair. “Fine, Mark Tuan,” he huffed out. He ghosted his lips down Mark’s chest en route to the elder’s expectantly awaiting erection. 

 

Jinyoung couldn’t help but take a small pit stop at his boyfriend’s happy (sexy) trail. That little patch of hair did unimaginable things to Park Jinyoung: the way those fine dark strands just laid there making the most rude and blatant pathway to Mark Tuan’s perfect cock. It was like pretty shiny wrapping paper. Every time Jinyoung saw it, he couldn’t help but label his boyfriend a tease for allowing the sexy (happy) trail to exist and for acting like he didn’t know how much it turned him on.

 

He ran the flat of his tongue up the trail causing all the hairs to stand up and then smoothed them back down with his index finger. He let his teeth tug at the outer ring of the elder’s bellybutton as both hands palmed Mark’s cock through his shorts. Mark groaned and covered Jinyoung’s hands with one of his to apply more pressure, he just needed more friction. Jinyoung extracted his hands and sat up a little. 

 

The thing Jinyoung loved about Mark in his basketball shorts was that, when they were at home, the elder didn’t wear underwear beneath them. Highly provocative in Jinyoung’s opinion. He knew exactly what the hell he was doing…fucking tease. Jinyoung pushed one of those billowy leg holes up his boyfriend’s luscious sun-kissed thigh to reveal his extra hard dick. Jinyoung licked his lips as he wrapped his fingers around his boyfriend’s cock. 

 

He ran his tongue up the base of Mark’s erection and was elated when he heard the elder groan, so he did it again. “Jinyoungie, stop teasing me,” Mark ordered glaring down at the younger. Jinyoung cackled to himself before he wrapped his full lips around the tip of his boyfriend’s reddened cock. Mark was beyond turned on and feeling extremely impatient, there was something about being sucked off through the bottom of his shorts that had him feeling hot and bothered. It felt so spontaneous, like Jinyoung didn’t have the time to actually take off his shorts. 

 

Jinyoung sucked his boyfriend down deeper and harder, gripping his cock tightly in his hand. Mark let both hands find the back of the younger’s head, “Fuck, Jinyoung,” he groaned out. He raised a knee and rolled his hips forward. He pushed the younger’s head down further and gave a satisfied sigh when he felt Jinyoung’s nose make contact with his nest of fine hairs. 

 

Hands down, one of the best feelings was being encased in Jinyoung’s throat. Keeping his boyfriend’s head steady, Mark slowly fucked Jinyoung’s face. Jinyoung felt his jaw begin to ache and did his best to pull away, but Mark’s tight grip was fucking iron clad. It was times like this when Jinyoung really regretted his ability to control his gag reflex.

 

Jinyoung pinched his boyfriend’s sensitive inner thigh and painfully twisted the skin. Mark looked down at his boyfriend, removed his hands, and lowered his hips. “Sorry, Jinyoungie,” he quickly apologized. Jinyoung glared up at the elder, “Why do you always feel the need to suffocate me when I go down on you?” he questioned in annoyance. 

 

Mark shrugged and propped up on his elbows to look at the younger better, “Because you’re the fucking best at it,” he easily complimented, “It drives me insane.” Jinyoung served his boyfriend another stale face before he stood up, that praise meant nothing when spoken through a slick smile. Mark caught his boyfriend’s ankle as he walked past him, “Wait, where are you going?” he asked frantically. Jinyoung pointed in the direction of their bedroom, “To get a condom,” he plainly stated as he broke free of the hold and continued on his way.

 

Mark sighed in relief and plopped onto his back again. A few seconds later, Jinyoung returned with lube and condom in hand. He passed over the contraceptive to his boyfriend saying, “Keep this safe.” He reoccupied his seat and properly helped Mark out of his shorts and tossed them over his shoulder. He poured some lubricant over his fingers and smiled lasciviously at his boyfriend. Mark slowly opened his legs as encouragement for the younger to continue. 

 

Jinyoung pressed his fingers against his boyfriend’s opening. Mark sucked in a breath as Jinyoung’s index finger breached his insides, “Fuck,” he cursed as his fingernails dug into the carpet. Jinyoung grabbed ahold of Mark’s thigh to hold him steady, “Relax, Mark, don’t run away,” he coaxed placing a soft kiss on his kneecap. When he was sure Mark was alright, he pressed another finger inside and wiggled them both around. He wrapped his hand around the elder’s cock and slowly jerked him, if only to help him relax better. 

 

Mark groaned and rolled his hips again, causing Jinyoung’s fingers to penetrate him deeper. Jinyoung tugged his boyfriend harder and added a third finger. He pushed his fingers in to the knuckle and let them dance around inside his boyfriend. He leaned forward and kissed his boyfriend, his hands still busy doing their separate jobs. “I need you to loosen up some more for me, Mark-hyung,” Jinyoung said against his lips, “Can you do that for me?”

 

Mark nodded and wrapped his arms around the younger’s shoulders. “Jinyoung, I think I’m gonna come,” he groaned his hips working in time with Jinyoung’s hands. He reached between them and wrapped his hand around Jinyoung’s and helped the younger jerk him into his first release. “How are you coming already?” Jinyoung playfully joked as he kissed his boyfriend’s chin. He sat back on his knees and pulled his hands free. 

 

“Look at that,” he joked out as he held up his sticky hand for Mark to see, “I was only doing it for 5 minutes and you couldn’t even hold out.” Mark laughed and grabbed his t-shirt off the floor, “Shut the hell up,” he said tossing it to the younger, “I don’t do this often so forgive me for coming a little prematurely.” Jinyoung chuckled and cleaned his hand and his boyfriend’s tummy with the shirt.

 

Mark passed over the condom next. Jinyoung reached over and grabbed a pillow off the couch and handed it over to the elder. As Mark tucked the pillow beneath his bottom as Jinyoung pulled off his dark jeans and boxers. His untouched cock stood at attention and looked red with anger. Mark felt a twinge of guilt for neglecting it, but Jinyoung was supposed to be making him feel better so it was OK to be selfish this time. He watched the younger quickly secure the condom and laid back in anticipation.

 

Jinyoung spread his knees open and positioned himself at the elder’s entrance. It felt like hours had gone by before Jinyoung was fully sheathed inside his boyfriend. He hooked his elbows behind Mark’s knees and lifted him up and prepared to move. Mark’s hand shot out and pressed into Jinyoung’s chest, “Wait, Jinyoungie,” he panted out, “just let me catch my breath.” 

 

Jinyoung shook his head and easily responded, “Nope,” before snapping his hips forward. He knew it was mean, but Mark would thank him for the immense pleasure in the long run. “Fuck,” Mark groaned and arched his back off the floor, his hands grabbing ahold of the younger’s wrists. Jinyoung’s pace wasn’t too fast, but damn if there wasn’t a deliberate force behind his thrusts. 

 

He shook off the elder’s hands and wrapped Mark’s legs around his waist. He leaned over his boyfriend and kissed his newly chapped lips. Mark’s hand found the back of Jinyoung’s neck as he deepened the kiss, making sure he teeth roughly snagged the younger’s abused bottom lip again. Mark gave a look of surprise when the coppery taste of blood filled his mouth. “Jinyoung, I think I just split your lip,” he admitted. 

 

Jinyoung licked his bottom lip and, true enough, he tasted blood as well. “Mark-hyung,” he whined out as he pounded the elder harder, “Why’d you do that?” “Stop complaining, you won’t die,” Mark snapped before pulling his boyfriend into another messy kiss, taking care to lap at the bleeding tear on his bottom lip. “All better,” Mark panted out when he broke free of their kiss. Jinyoung didn’t particularly like how patronizing that sounded. 

 

Feeling rather spiteful, Jinyoung dipped down to roughly nip at his boyfriend’s chest. Mark hissed in pain. Jinyoung grinned in satisfaction before biting the elder again even harder. Watching his boyfriend's skin redden and raise into pretty hickeys only added to his satisfaction. “Why do you keep biting me?” Mark grunted out doing his best to wiggle away from his partner’s offending teeth. “Stop complaining, you won’t die,” Jinyoung smartly mimicked. 

 

Mark glared at his boyfriend and shoved him onto his back. Jinyoung let out a yelp of surprise as Mark quickly climbed on top of him. Jinyoung released a moan where his complaint was supposed to be as Mark slowly impaled himself. His boyfriend seemed to get tighter with their new position. Jinyoung let his hands find Mark’s hips only to have them torn away and forced to the floor. Mark held Jinyoung’s hands captive as his hips began to move. 

 

The elder used his powerful thighs to eagerly lift himself up and then roughly drop back down. Jinyoung looked up at Mark and marveled at how he took control. His brows were furrowed with such determination and he gnawing on his bottom lip, just like when he topped. Jinyoung found it incredibly sexy. Mark released Jinyoung in favor of using the younger’s shoulders as purchase. 

 

“Ride me, Mark-hyung,” Jinyoung encouraged as his hands found his boyfriend’s thighs, “You’re so good at it.” Mark seemed to ooze confidence when he was on top and it was probably because he set the pace, he didn’t feel so vulnerable.

 

Mark leaned down to lock gazed with his boyfriend, “How does it feel, Jinyoungie?” he asked against his lips. “How does what feel?” Jinyoung asked playing dumb, but couldn’t stop his hips from rising up to meet Mark’s. Mark ran his tongue over Jinyoung’s lips and responded, “Being inside of me?” he migrated down a few inches to nip at the younger’s sweating neck. Jinyoung groaned as Mark dragged his teeth along his Adam’s apple and roughly dropped his hips back down. 

 

“You feel amazing and it’s even more beautiful knowing that I’m the only person who’s been like this with you. You only know what I feel like inside and that's the biggest aphrodisiac ever,” Jinyoung panted out. Mark grinned and straightened his back, “It truly is a privilege for you,” he said. Jinyoung glared and pushed Mark off of him. Mark grunted as his bottom made contact with the floor. 

 

“Your cockiness is so unattractive sometimes,” Jinyoung griped as he sat up. “Fuck you,” Mark snapped as he rose to his knees. Jinyoung roughly bent Mark over the seat of the couch, “Not this time, Mark-hyung,” he said pushing his way back inside his boyfriend’s opening. Mark groaned, rested his head on the couch, and let his back dip. 

 

“Sometimes you really piss me off,” the elder rasped out. “Does that mean you want me to stop?” Jinyoung cutely queried as he began to pull out of Mark. Mark’s hands shot back like lightening and he grabbed Jinyoung’s hips, effectively stopping him, “Don’t play with me, Park Jinyoung,” he warned through a threatening glare. 

 

Jinyoung impishly chuckled, gripped Mark’s hips tightly, and let his hips strongly propel forward in one swift motion to penetrate his boyfriend again. “You’re killing me, Jinyoung,” Mark whimpered out, his deep voice muffled by the cushions, his knuckles turning nearly transparent from the tight grip he had on the couch's dark fabric. 

 

Jinyoung grinned and slammed his hips forward again. He rested his chin on Mark’s shoulder, “This is why you should let me top more often,” he said before burying his face in the elder’s neck. Mark glared at his boyfriend and did his best to bite the younger’s nose only to be evaded by him. He rolled his eyes when he heard Jinyoung break out into more laughter; sometimes his boyfriend could be such a pain in his ass…literally in this instance. 

 

Mark released another groan when he felt Jinyoung nip at the space between his shoulder blades. The younger ignored the stiff carpet burning holes into his kneecaps and focused his attention on bringing them to completion. Jinyoung let and hand circle around Mark’s forgotten cock and began to jack him in time with his thrusts. Mark groaned again and straightened his arms to arch his back further. “I’m gonna come again, Jinyoungie,” the elder warned in a damn near hoarse tone. 

 

Jinyoung buried his forehead into Mark’s back, his sweaty hair making his head slide just a bit. “Me too, Mark-hyung,” he breathily agreed. He squeezed his eyes shut, sank his teeth into his boyfriend’s shoulder, and came…hard. Mark was 2 seconds behind the younger, painting his hand (and part of the couch) with his second load. He slouched forward on the couch and attempted to catch his breath and correct his blurred eyesight. 

 

Jinyoung dropped onto Mark like dead weight and panted heavily in his ear, his entire body buzzing with white noise as he attempted to come down from his high. He hugged Mark close and pulled him back down onto the floor. They settled on their sides and silently caught their breath. “So, do you forgive me now?” Jinyoung asked kissing his boyfriend’s shoulder. Mark pulled Jinyoung’s arm tighter around him and shook his head, “Nope. I want you to spend money on me next,” he said tucking his arm beneath his head in a makeshift pillow, “A nice expensive dinner should do the trick.” 

 

Jinyoung pouted, “Mark-hyung,” he whined out childishly, “It’s not that serious.” “Let me break all your stuff and then tell you how unserious it is,” Mark countered firmly. Jinyoung grimaced at the thought of Mark smashing his most treasured Wonder Woman coffee mug and sighed in defeat, “Fine, I’ll treat you to dinner too since mind-blowing, earth-shattering sex wasn’t enough,” he begrudgingly agreed. 

 

Mark scoffed, “It wasn’t that great,” he insulted through a yawn, his eyelids were becoming heavy. “Made you come twice,” Jinyoung muttered resting his cheek on Mark’s arm. Mark elbowed Jinyoung off of him, “Shut up,” he ordered. Jinyoung sniggered and hugged his boyfriend close again.


	19. Apprehensive

From their cozy spots on the couch, Jackson and Jaebum watched Jinyoung anxiously pace before them. “I’m not so sure if this is a good idea,” the youngest mumbled frantically. Jackson furrowed his brows and asked, “What is?” in confusion. “Going to America with Mark-hyung,” JB knowingly answered as he warily eyed his best friend. 

 

Jackson was even more confused, “Didn’t Mark ask you to go with him like a month ago?” he asked, “You’re leaving in like a week, why are you questioning your decision now?” Jinyoung glared at the pair, “I’ve been questioning it since I said yes,” he defended. “Then why did you agree to go?” Jaebum queried becoming semi-annoyed, his best friend was so extra sometimes. “Because I want to go,” Jinyoung answered as he plopped down on the floor, his legs beginning to burn from the constant pacing. 

 

Jaebum sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose with one hand, and covered Jackson’s mouth with the other; he knew the Hong Kong native was going to ask another question which would only fuel the whole unnecessary conversation. “Jinyoung, will you please just tell us what the problem is?” he requested, he was tired of going around in circles.

 

“He wants me to meet his family: parents, siblings, nieces. Everyone,” Jinyoung said. JB nodded, “Yes, I know,” he replied, “I’m still not seeing the issue.” “He’s never brought home anyone before. Mark’s family knows him as ‘Mark’ and now they’ll know him as ‘Mark the gay one who brought home his foreign boyfriend.’” Jinyoung confided as he nervously rubbed his hands up and down his thighs. 

 

Jackson gave the younger a stale face, “I am 100% certain they already know he’s gay,” he told him with an exasperated look, “And Mark-hyung told me you’ve already met his sisters.” “Skyped,” Jinyoung corrected holding up an index finger, “In person is different. What if his family doesn’t like me?” 

 

Jaebum sighed and impatiently checked his watch, “Jinyoung, I’m really sorry but we don’t have time to help you get over your ridiculous fears of meeting your future in-laws,” he said grabbing his phone and keys off the table. “Yea, BamBam just texted me and said that he and Youngjae are waiting for us at the restaurant. We’re going to be late for our date,” Jackson complained as he stood up.

 

Jinyoung looked between his fellow 94-liners in surprise. “Hold on,” he said holding a hand up, “Since when did you guys start double-dating?” he asked his best friend, “I thought you only did that with me and Mark. And since when were you even friends?” Jaebum grinned and shrugged, “Since I found out that Jackson didn’t have a thing for Youngjae. He’s not a bad guy once you get past his big loud mouth,” he replied as he grabbed his jacket off the back of the couch. 

 

Jackson shot the elder a smile, “Oh thanks hyung, you’re too kind,” he sarcastically complimented while poking JB in his side. Jinyoung glared at the grinning Jackson as the pair headed toward the door, “How did you squirm your way into my exclusive group of friends?” he asked following behind them with crossed arms. 

 

Jackson released a high pitched laugh and threw his arms around Jinyoung’s shoulders, “Just lucky I guess. Also, I’ll leave you with a bit of advice on the subject of luck: consider yourself lucky that Mark loves you enough to bring you across the world to meet more people that he loves instead of worrying if they’ll love you in return,” he told the younger. “But what if they don’t like me?” Jinyoung asked again desperately. 

 

“Then you can always look forward to coming back to Korea,” Jackson smartly answered. Jinyoung pouted at that, “But I want them to like me,” he whined. Jaebum unraveled Jackson’s arm to replace it with his own, “Park Jinyoung, Mark’s family would be the most idiotic people in the world to dislike you. Don’t worry best friend, they will love you,” he promised. “But what if they don’t?” Jinyoung stressed again. 

 

Jaebum hugged his friend tighter, “Then Mark will still love you, and I’ll still love you, and Mina will still love you, and Youngjae will still love you,” he promised. “And Jackson will still love you,” Jackson chimed in as he poked his head in their little embrace. JB palmed Jackson’s face away and pulled back from his best friend, “We have to go,” he told Jinyoung, “Mina is already asleep, so could you just wait up for us to get back?”

 

Jinyoung sighed and nodded, “Can you please give me money to order takeout?” he asked holding his palm out. Jaebum dug around in his pocket and pulled out some cash and passed it over to his friend. “Thanks dad,” Jinyoung said closing the door after them.

<>

Jinyoung stared out the small window of the airplane he and Mark sat semi-comfortably on. The pilot had announced that they had about an hour of their journey remaining. For the past 14 hours and change he had been worrying over how he would introduce himself to his boyfriend’s parents. He’d gone over multiple scenarios about how their conversation would go and all of them seemed to end badly. 

 

What if he said the wrong thing and offended them? What if they thought he was insensitive? Or disrespectful? What if they didn’t approve of his major? Or his career path? Or his personal style? What if they thought he wasn’t good enough for Mark?

 

He looked over at the sleeping elder and smiled. He was so beautiful when he slept, like an angel. Jinyoung frowned and lightly smoothed down the dark fringe peeking from beneath his boyfriend’s backwards snapback. He wanted everyone to think he was as perfect for Mark as he, himself, thought. He wanted Mark’s parents to see the beauty of their relationship…it would make it that much more amazing.

 

He sat back a little as Mark lifted his hands over his head in a deep stretch. Jinyoung watched and waited patiently for his boyfriend to regain his mental bearings. He looked like a cat as he stretched about in his small seat. “Annyeong-haseyo, jagi,” Mark finally greeted, his voice gruffer and deeper than usual (it was so sexy). Jinyoung felt extra special when his boyfriend called him that, it made him feel loved; plus it sounded amazingly indecent coming from Mark’s full lips. 

 

“Did you have a good sleep, Mark?” Jinyoung asked adjusting his inflated dark blue neck pillow. Mark shrugged and pulled his snapback off to push back his dark hair, “It was OK, but now I’m feeling really anxious to get off this plane. I forgot how long this flight was,” he answered looking at the younger. “Can’t wait to get home, huh?” Jinyoung queried softly.

 

Mark smiled and nodded, “Yea,” he easily agreed, “I miss my family and I can’t wait for them to meet you.” ‘I can,’ Jinyoung thought as he asked, “Do your parents know when our flight is coming in?” “They know when my flight is coming in,” Mark slickly corrected. Jinyoung was confused, “What does that mean?” he questioned in confusion. 

 

Mark looked over his boyfriend’s shoulder out the window, “Well since we’re above the clouds now, I guess I can tell you,” he mumbled. “Tell me what?” Jinyoung asked eyeing his boyfriend suspiciously. “I didn’t tell anyone you were coming with me,” the elder revealed. Jinyoung gaped at the elder in surprise, “What did you just say?” he asked pulling off his oversized eyeglasses. Mark guiltily nodded, “Yea, they have no idea you’re coming with me,” he admitted.

 

“Why in the hell didn’t you tell them?” Jinyoung asked growing angry. Mark shrugged, “I want to surprise them,” he replied, “They won’t have time to prepare which means we’ll know their genuine impressions of you right away.” “Great,” Jinyoung moaned, “Now I’ll know right away when they hate me. Thanks.” “What makes you think they’ll hate you?” the elder asked placing a hand over his boyfriend’s knee. 

 

Jinyoung shrugged, “They could hate me for a number of reasons. How do you think they’ll react when they find out about how we got together. Who could really love a homewrecker?” he responded. “Homewrecker?” Mark repeated incredulously, “Is that what you think you are?” The younger shrugged again, “You were in a committed relationship before I came along,” he reasoned. “And it’s not your fault it ended,” Mark said with a shake of his head. “It’s partly my fault,” Jinyoung countered with a knowing look. 

 

“It’s indirectly partly your fault,” Mark argued back. Jinyoung gave his boyfriend a flat look, “That’s just splitting hairs Mark,” he replied.

 

“Whatever Jinyoung,” Mark waved off, “My parents might not like the story behind our relationship, but that doesn’t mean they won’t like you. You’re an amazing, intelligent, attractive, funny, and loving person and I’m honored to bring you home to meet my parents. I know they are going to love you,” he promised through a smile. Jinyoung smiled back at his boyfriend, “Well it’s good you have enough confidence for us both because I’m still not so sure,” he admitted as he put his glasses back on. 

 

Mark leaned over their shared armrest and kissed his boyfriend’s cheek softly. Jinyoung grinned a little wider and settled back in his seat. At least he knew Mark was proud of being with him, that made him a little less apprehensive about meeting his family. Mark curiously stared at him boyfriend, “How good is your English, Jinyoung?” he asked as an afterthought. Jinyoung smirked at his boyfriend, “Excellent,” he answered in perfect English. He was shy about his English because of his accent, but he knew he was fluent enough to get along well while he was in Los Angeles.

<>

Jinyoung slowly trailed behind his boyfriend as they exited the terminal, he had half a mind to remain on the plane and fly back home. Escape the impending doom of meeting his boyfriend’s family. Unfortunately, Mark had a tight hold on his wrist; it was like he knew Jinyoung was harboring notions of running away. “It’s gonna be OK, Jinyoungie,” the elder promised as they made their way to baggage claim. ‘It would’ve been it you’d just let me stay on the stupid plane,’ the younger mentally griped.

 

They’d ambushed them at baggage claim, Mark’s entire immediate family. “Surprise!” his parents, sisters, brother, and nieces all yelled in excited unison. This whole family was just full of surprises weren’t they? 

 

Mark laughed and happily pulled them into a big hug, Jinyoung just awkwardly stood idly behind them. He felt out of place. He grabbed his bag off the spinning bag dispenser and slowly attempted to make his getaway. “Yah, Jinyoung where are you going?” he heard Mark call out. The younger stopped in his track, frozen. He felt like a deer caught in headlights. 

 

Mark reached out for his boyfriend’s hand and pulled into full view of the rest of the Mark clan, like a show horse. “Guys this is my boyfriend, Park Jinyoung,” he proudly introduced in his first language. Jinyoung formally displayed a 90˚ bow, “Nice to meet you,” he bashfully said. He straightened his back and stiffly kept his hands by his sides as he awaited some kind of response. They stared at him and it was truly the most uncomfortable feeling ever.

 

Mark’s dad was the first to approach Jinyoung. He slightly bowed to Jinyoung before pulling him into a hug, “It’s good to finally meet you son,” he said happily. Mr. Tuan turned to his wife and smiled at her, “What do you think?” he asked her placing a hand on Jinyoung’s shoulder, “He’s handsome right?” Mrs. Tuan came to stand in front of Jinyoung and the height difference between them was so cute. 

 

She cupped Jinyoung’s cheeks in her warm palms and smiled too, “He may be more handsome than Mark,” she agreed. Jinyoung smiled wide as he was hugged by her next, “Such a pleasant surprise.” Mark smiled happily as his parents greeted Jinyoung, he knew they would like him. Mark’s sisters crowded around Jinyoung next cooing over how cute he was and asking if he had any older brothers to share. 

 

His younger brother was being cool about meeting Jinyoung, he smiled and nodded and kept his greeting short. 

 

Mark’s sister, Tammy, smiled and said, “Hey look, I taught Kylie and Leila something for whenever they got to meet Jinyoung.” She looked down at the small children and said, “Show Jinyoung what I taught you.” Kylie and Leila stood side-by-side and gave small bows cutely saying, “Annyeong-haseyo.” Jinyoung smiled and crouched down to their level, “Annyeong-haseyo,” he greeted back, “Can Jinyoung-oppa have a kiss?” he asked. Mark’s nieces threw their arms around Jinyoung’s neck and placed twin kisses on his cheeks.

 

It was all so sickeningly sweet, the way the Tuans embraced Jinyoung. They were honestly too good for this world. Jinyoung felt like he was being filmed for a good wholesome family TV show. He looked back at Mark who smirking at him as if he were saying, ‘I told you so.’ 

 

“Can we please eat?” Mark asked hugging his protesting belly, “The airplane food sucked.” 

 

Mr. Tuan laughed and nodded, he threw his arm around his son’s shoulders and said, “We have a full meal prepared at home. Let’s go.” Mark’s sisters each grabbed ahold of one of Jinyoung’s arms and followed behind Mark. At the end of the pack were Mrs. Tuan, Mark’s brother Joey, and his adorable nieces. Jinyoung smiled, maybe this summer wouldn’t be so nerve wracking after all.


	20. Party in LA

Jinyoung kicked off a sandy blue flip flop and tucked his newly bared foot behind his other excitedly bouncing leg. He pushed the brim of his dark blue bucket hat back and leaned forward on his elbows to get a better look at the perfection before him. His eyes glazed over as he dreamily stared at the large pan crust, basil-pesto based pizza topped with chicken, fresh mozzarella, spinach, and tomato slices. 

 

It was so beautiful. 

 

“Do I need to leave you and the pizza alone?” Mark asked through a chuckle as he turned his leopard print snapback around backwards over his frizzy fringe, “You don’t even stare at me with that much love. I can literally see your mouth watering right now, Jinyoung.” They had decided to grab some lunch from a random hole-in-the-wall pizza place near the local beach; after a day of surf and sand they were very hungry.

 

Jinyoung scrunched his face up in disdain and scratched his darkening arm (his summer tan was already setting in beautifully), “Yah, leave me alone, I’m used to seeing only pepperoni pizza,” he defended, “Let me marvel in its beauty for a minute.” “OK Jinyoung,” a patronizing Mark laughed again as he reached for the first slice of their hot pizza, "You can marvel while I eat." 

 

“Wait, wait,” Jinyoung yelled roughly pinching the elder’s hand, “I have to take a picture of it. Food like this has to be documented.” Mark hissed and swatted his boyfriend’s hand in annoyance, “Fine, take your stupid picture so I can eat,” he ordered rubbing his sore hand and empty tummy simultaneously. Jinyoung snapped his picture at an angle taking care to include their food and his sulking boyfriend. 

 

He uploaded them onto his Twitter and Instagram with the caption, ‘Mark-hyung is unhappy because he can’t eat right away, my big baby,’ and made sure he tagged the elder on both social media networks. Mark rolled his eyes when his phone buzzed with his new notifications, “You do the absolute most sometimes, Park Jinyoung,” he mumbled with a shake of his head. As compensation for making his boyfriend wait, Jinyoung grabbed a slice and placed it on Mark’s hideously loud red tartan plaid plate, “Here, you have the first slice Mark-hyung,” he offered through a bright charitable smile.

 

“Thank you, it’s so sweet of you to give me the first slice of the pizza I’m paying for,” Mark sarcastically replied before taking a sip of his ice water. “Feel better?” Jinyoung asked claiming a much larger slice as his own, the sarcasm flying right over his carefree head. Mark leaned forward and quickly swapped their plates, “Now I do,” he replied through a grin of his own. 

 

Jinyoung chuckled and shook his head, “You’re such a big baby,” he mumbled before biting into the heavenly slice…the pizza may have been better than In-N-Out Burger. He rolled his eyes back and released a small satisfied groan. He was already reaching for a second slice. “Mark Tuan?” they heard from the wide open entrance. Mark turned to see an old high school friend. “Troy?” he asked standing up, a big grin spreading across his face. 

 

“Hey man! I heard you were in town,” Troy said pulling Mark into a tight squeeze. Jinyoung wasn’t sure how he felt about this guy randomly hugging his boyfriend; he eyed them wearily, but continued to munch on the wonderful pizza. Mark laughed and nodded as he pulled back from his friend, “Yea, we just got into town a few days ago, we haven’t seen anyone besides my family and Andrew,” he replied. “We?” Troy echoed curiously scratching his sandy blonde hair. 

 

Mark nodded again and stepped aside to reveal Jinyoung to his friend, “Yes. This is Jinyoung, my boyfriend,” he introduced happily ruffling the younger’s hair. It was so weird hearing Mark introduce him like that in such a public place, but America was different. Jinyoung quickly hopped to his feet as Mark continued the introduction, “Jinyoungie, this is Troy Chan. He’s a friend from my high school,” he said switching back to Korean for his boyfriend’s convenience. 

 

Jinyoung didn’t want to, but bowing was a force of traditional habit by now, “Nice to meet you,” he mumbled remembering to say it in English. “Boyfriend?” Troy asked in a surprised tone with his eyebrows held high. Jinyoung wasn’t sure about how he felt about that reaction, it gave him an odd vibe. Mark nodded, “Yea,” he confirmed, he hadn’t noticed how his friend clammed up.

 

“Look Mark, I gotta go,” Troy quickly said backing up towards the door, “I only popped in to say hi and invite you to a small get together I’m having at my place tonight; around 11 o’clock.” “OK, message me your new address,” Mark agreed bumping fists with his friend. “Nice to meet you Jinyoung,” Troy said with a small nod before making his exit.

 

The couple sat back down to their lunch, Jinyoung was a lot quieter this time. “We don’t have to go tonight if you don’t want to,” Mark said grabbing another piece of pizza, he didn't care for it as much as his boyfriend did. Jinyoung waved off the elder, “Of course I want to go,” he contradicted, “Why wouldn’t I?” Mark shrugged, “I don’t know, I just agreed without even asking you first. I didn’t think about the possibility of you being uncomfortable around people you don’t know,” he answered somewhat regretful. 

 

Jinyoung shook his head, “They’re your friends, I won’t be uncomfortable around them. It’ll be fun,” he said gnawing at his crunchy crust. “You sure?” Mark asked still in concern-mode. Jinyoung nodded, “I’m positive Mark. What could possibly go wrong?” Mark smiled and nodded, “What could possibly go wrong?” he repeated playing with the younger’s idle fingers. 

 

“More water for the cute couple?” the waitress cheerily asked appearing at their table, her braided hair falling in waves over her beautiful chocolate skin. Jinyoung grinned and shyly nodded his consent. America was definitely different.

<>

Jinyoung didn’t really know what to expect upon entering Troy’s apartment, but he definitely wasn’t expecting the sea of people filling up virtually every space in the medium-sized apartment. Jinyoung hugged Mark’s arm tighter, “Is this what you Americans call a ‘small get together?’” he yelled to his boyfriend over the thumping music, he was a bit overwhelmed. Mark cupped his hand around his boyfriend’s ear and yelled back, “I’m just as surprised as you are! Do you want to leave?” 

 

Jinyoung shook his head, he wasn’t about to pass up his very first LA party. He wanted the full LA experience and a crazy house party was definitely on his checklist. A girl approached them at the door and threw her arms around Jinyoung’s shoulders, “Hey cutie! Come dance with me!” she yelled over the music. Jinyoung latched onto to Mark like a wet cat as the drunken girl attempted to drag him into the center of the dance floor, but Mark only shook him off with an encouraging smile.

 

"HAVE FUN!" he yelled over the thumping bass.

 

Mark wasn’t about the party life, but he wasn’t about to stomp on his boyfriend’s fun. He peered across the room to see the pretty blonde girl grinding on Jinyoung, LA style, if he didn’t know any better he would be worried. She looked like she was enjoying the dance a little too much: the arch in her back was too deep and her hands held onto his dark jeans a little too tightly; and Jinyoung just looked happy to be able to dance. 

 

Mark had half-a-mind to watch them dance, if only to admire his boyfriend’s rolling hips. It was very sexy. Jinyoung knew exactly what he was doing, he was an excellent dancer. Mark was pretty sure that girl was going to be expecting something more from Jinyoung…too bad dancing would be all they had together.

 

As soon as the song changed to a more upbeat one, Mark had made his way into the kitchen to find his friend, “Hey, have you seen Troy around?” he asked the couple sucking face against the kitchen counter. “I think I saw him last going out onto the balcony,” one of them answered; Mark wasn’t sure which because their faces were still smashed together. He awkwardly thanked them and made his way toward the balcony door. He looked over his shoulder once mre to check on Jinyoung. He smiled and shook his head when he saw his boyfriend taking a big selfie with some of the inebriated party-goers.

 

“Troy?” Mark called as he poked his head out the door. 

 

“Present,” his drunken friend answered as he raised his red Solo cup high to salute the blackened night sky. “Hey man, I thought you said you were having a small gathering. This is a house party,” Mark commented while he occupied the only other seat on the deck. Troy shrugged, “I invited people, then they invited people, and then they invited people,” he replied before downing the rest of whatever was in his cup, “I don’t really care.”

 

Mark was even more confused, “Are you OK?” he asked his friend in concern. He scooted to the edge of his seat so he could rest his elbows on his knees. Troy chuckled and shook his head, “No, I’m not OK,” he answered before downing the shot he was keeping next. “What’s the problem, man? Why are you acting so strange?” Mark asked scooting his seat a little closer. 

 

Before Troy could even open his mouth, the balcony door swung open and Jinyoung stepped out. “Mark-hyung, here you are,” he said happily, forgetting to switch to English for Troy to understand. Mark noticed the cup in his boyfriend’s hand and snatched it away, “What is this you’re drinking, Jinyoung?” he asked sniffing the cup’s contents. “The girl I was dancing with called it, Hunch Punch,” Jinyoung replied as he tried to take his cup back, “Give it back.”

 

Mark pressed a palm to his boyfriend’s chest to keep him away from the cup. He looked over at Troy, whose face was blank, “What’s in this stuff?” he asked him.

 

“Hawaiian Punch, vodka, gin, and a little bit of Everclear,” Troy listed mechanically. “Is there a possibility that one of these people could’ve spiked your punch?” Mark asked his follow up question. Troy shook his head, “No, my best friend is serving the alcohol. He’s being paid to keep it clean,” he assured. Mark nodded and returned the cup, “Enjoy,” he approved. “Thank you, oppa,” Jinyoung sarcastically snapped snatching his drink back.

 

Mark grinned and yanked the younger down by his arm, “I like it when you call me that,” he mumbled in his ear. What was he doing? Speaking like that in front of his friend. It was like his filter switch was flipped off the second he got home. 

 

“Later hyung,” Jinyoung said patting his boyfriend's shoulder, “I really like the song that just came on and I want to dance.” Mark nodded and reached up to brush the younger’s hair back, “Don’t drink too much, OK? It’s still illegal for you to drink here,” he warned resting a hand on the back of boyfriend’s neck, “I’m not bailing you out of jail.” 

 

Jinyoung rolled his eyes and stood up straight, “Please, you wouldn't let them take me unless they took you too,” he scoffed as turned to head back inside. “Then don’t get us arrested,” he called after his boyfriend as he swatted his passing behind. Mark turned back to his friend and quickly apologized, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ignore you, but he just grabs all of my attention."

 

“What the hell was that, Mark?” Troy yelled hopping to his feet. 

 

“What was what?” Mark asked with a raise of his brows. 

 

“Why are you flaunting yourself in front of me?” Troy asked waving his hands around to showcase his anger. “Flaunting myself?” Mark echoed incredulously, “What does that mean?” 

 

“I mean you come home with your foreign boyfriend, bring him to my house, and then practically fuck him in front of me,” Troy growled out. “Excuse me?” Mark asked fully offended, “It's not like I bent him over the fucking railing. The most I did was smack his butt and that was in a playful way and I already apologized for being rude. What the hell is your problem, Troy?” 

 

“You are!” Troy snapped, “You and him and other people like you! I thought you were normal, Mark.” Normal? What did that even mean?

 

“I am normal, you’re the one who’s acting crazy,” Mark countered as he stood up as well. Troy shook his head, “You’re not normal, man,” he denied, “Not anymore. What did they do to you over there? Since when were you like that?” Sweat was dripping from every pour on Troy's body and he wasn't sure if it was due to his alcohol consumption or from his tremendous adrenaline rush.

 

“If you mean into men, then the answer is always,” Mark snapped with a cross of his arms. He was taken aback and fully perturbed by their exchange. “No, no, no,” Troy disagreed with another vigorous shake of his head, “You only dated girls before you left.” “One girl Troy. One,” Mark argued back holding up an index finger, “And just because I did doesn’t mean I’m just limited to girls. I love Jinyoung, and he just so happens to be a man. What is your problem with it? I thought we were friends, why should who I date matter to you?”

 

“It matters, Mark, OK?” Troy said holding his hands up. “Why?” Mark asked placing a soft hand on his friend’s shoulder, “Jinyoung is a straight A student, he works, he’s a nice guy, and very outgoing. He doesn’t drink…heavily, he’s drug-free, he’s not a rapist or a serial killer. I don’t see what your problem is.” Troy shook off Mark’s hand like it was the breeding ground for a deadly and contagious virus, “He’s a man, Mark,” he stressed out as he began to pace a little. 

 

“So?” Mark growled. 

 

“So, do you understand how unbelievably disgusting that is?” Troy sneered rounding on Mark. “The only thing that is disgusting is your fucking attitude,” Mark said shoving Troy backwards, “I’m leaving.” Troy’s hand shot out and grabbed ahold of Mark’s arm, “Wait Mark,” he said, his voice calmer now, “I’m sorry. I’m drunk, I don’t know what I’m saying.” Mark snatched his arm away, “You know exactly what the hell you’re saying. Homophobic stuff like that just doesn’t appear out of nowhere just because you had too much to drink,” he mumbled.

 

“I really am sorry, Mark, your whole relationship just caught me completely off guard,” Troy tried to explain. Mark crossed his arms again and shrugged, “I don’t see why, I thought you had some prior experience,” he stated. “What the fuck are you talking about?” Troy asked becoming angry again. “That time you hooked up with that guy right after high school,” Mark easily reminded. Before he knew what was happening, Mark found the top half of his body being dangled over the balcony. 

 

“What are you doing Troy?” Mark yelled, his voice holding a mixture of anger, surprise, and fear. He quickly grabbed Troy’s arms in a death grip; if he was going over he wasn’t going alone. “I told you to never mention that again,” Troy hollered shaking him a little. “Pull me up! Have you lost your entire fucking mind?” Mark snapped back. 

 

With that question, it seemed liked Troy immediately came to his senses. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” he repeatedly mumbled as he steadied Mark on his feet. He buried his face in his chest, “Don’t be mad at me. I didn’t mean any of it. I promise, I didn’t mean any of it. Mark, I promise,” he rambled on. Mark pushed Troy away, “You need help, man, you’re insane,” he said attempting to head back inside for a second time. Troy caught his arm again, “Don’t leave, Mark. Please?” Troy asked before pressing his lips to Mark’s.

 

What was happening? Had Mark stepped into the Twighlight Zone?

 

Mark roughly shoved his former classmate to the deck floor, “Look Troy, I don’t know what the hell kind of disconnection you have going on in your halfway functional mind, but keep your crazy away from me. I have enough drama in my life,” he said wiping his mouth before exiting the balcony.

 

He found Jinyoung in the middle of the crowded floor dancing along to a rap song. It was apparent that he was the center of attention and Mark hated to be the person to ruin his boyfriend's good time, but he he couldn't hang around anymore; the atmosphere and his mood had been spoiled. "We have to go," Mark ordered as forcefully dragged Jinyoung out of his ex-friend’s apartment.

<>

“Is your buzz wearing off, Jinyoungie? I'm really sorry I dragged you out of there, but I just couldn't stay and I was not about to leave you there,” Mark tiredly explained as he placed a cup of coffee before his boyfriend on the granite peninsula countertop. “Don’t worry about me, hyung,” Jinyoung said shaking his head, “Are you OK?” 

 

Mark sighed and shrugged, “I’m fine, I’m just a little worried about Troy’s mental health,” he answered truthfully. 

 

He occupied the stool across from his boyfriend, his own piping hot cup of coffee waiting to be sipped. “You should be, with the way he flipped out on you,” Jinyoung agreed before blowing on his boiling caffeinated drink. Mark propped his elbow on the counter and cradled his chin in his hand, “Why do you think he acted so psychotically?” he queried as he traced the mouth of his sister’s favorite yellow mug. He had plans to only have his coffee out of this particular mug solely because she instructed him not to…he was spiteful like that.

 

Jinyoung shrugged, “He’s probably struggling to identify his own sexual identity and, if his parents are anything like the standard issued traditional Asian parents, then he’s no doubt heard about how sinfully wrong homosexuality is.” Mark nodded, it made sense, “He’ll probably continue to act volatile and have crazy mood swings until he comes to terms with who he is,” Jinyoung continued to expound. 

 

Mark was afraid to ask his next question, “You think he may be suicidal?” 

 

“There’s always that possibility when dealing with sexual ambiguity, hyung, especially if he’s worried about acceptance,” Jinyoung told him a little sullenly. He hated to have such a worrisome conversation with his boyfriend, he could only imagine how upset Mark was since they were talking about a friend. Mark shook his head in disbelief, “That sucks. I can only imagine the type of emotional stress Troy is dealing with,” he mumbled before taking a sip of his coffee.

 

Jinyoung shrugged again, “Some people have a harder time dealing with who they are and some people go as far as to ignore it, choosing to accept what they think is ‘normal behavior,’” he said, using air quotes for the last part.

 

“How do you know so much about this kind of stuff, Jinyoungie?” Mark asked curiously as he adjusted the neon green beanie on his head. Jinyoung smiled and sheepishly answered, “I took a couple psychology courses and read the suggested reading material for each class; very interesting stuff.” Mark grinned at his boyfriend, “You are the biggest nerd I know,” he playfully poked before drinking more coffee. 

 

Jinyoung pouted and stood up, “I’m not a nerd, hyung,” he whined as he walked around the counter to hug the elder, “I’m a cool guy.” “You did unrequired educational reading,” Mark pointed out, his arms lazily wrapped around the younger’s waist. Jinyoung leaned against his boyfriend’s side, “I read the suggested books for all of my classes,” he defended. Mark tilted his head back and laughed, “I rest my case. You’re a big nerd.” 

 

Jinyoung cutely pouted, “Why are you making me feel bad about liking to read?” he whined. He pulled Mark’s hat off so he could bury his fingers in his boyfriend’s dark roots. “Nerd is not a negative thing,” Mark countered, his eyes sliding shut as Jinyoung’s fingers massaged his scalp. “But you laughing about it makes it sound negative,” was the younger’s rebuttal. “Look Jinyoung, I didn’t mean to offend you,” Mark said pulling his boyfriend’s hands free, “I absolutely love how smart and curious you are. You’re my renaissance man.”

 

“What the hell is that?” Jinyoung suspiciously queried. “I actually know something that you don’t?” Mark asked feigning shock. Jinyoung rolled his eyes and pinched his boyfriend’s nose, “Just tell me what the hell it is,” he demanded. Mark smacked Jinyoung’s hand away and grabbed his arms to yank him closer, “A renaissance man is a guy who's interested in a lot of different things, he doesn't like to limit his intake of knowledge,” he answered.

 

“That sounds about right,” Jinyoung conceded with a nod, “I like it.” Mark chuckled and released his boyfriend, “I know,” he said softly pushing him away. 

 

He reached for his beanie to replace it on his head as a thick silence settled over their heads. 

 

“Going back to Troy, Mark-hyung,” Jinyoung mumbled as he returned to his seat, “How can we help him?” He stretched the sleeves of his long t-shirt over his hands, wrapped them around the base of his hot mug, and awaited a response. Mark shrugged, “Is there a way for us to help without actually seeing him? Because I don’t think I can take another near-death experience and I really don't want him to try to kiss me again,” he grimaced a little before taking another sip of his coffee. 

 

“I’m pretty sure we can do some research,” Jinyoung offered, “There’s got to be something we can do, maybe find some therapist or help hotline he could call.” Mark hopped to his feet, “Alright, you start Googling and I’ll heat up the rest of the pizza,” he suggested, his feet already carrying him to the refrigerator. Jinyoung was so happy he left his laptop on the counter this morning, he was already typing away looking for something useful.

 

“Are you hungry, Mark?” he absentmindedly asked. 

 

It was super late and he was vaguely curious about Mark's sudden pizza craving. Mark laughed and shook his head, “No, I’m just hoping the pizza will wipe off the nasty green color from your tongue from drinking that weird Hunch Punch,” he impishly replied, "I don't think I can kiss you until your tongue's natural color is visible again." "You are such a jerk sometimes and I'm never gonna kiss you again," Jinyoung playfully whined. "As long as your tongue stays that color you won't have to worry about that," Mark jabbed, he hugged his boyfriend's shoulders from behind and rested his chin on top f his head.

 

He felt Jinyoung's dark hair tickle his chin as the younger shook his head, "I swear if I didn't love you so much I would probably hate you," he said nudging his boyfriend away, "Now start researching." Mark chuckled and reclaimed his seat to begin his own Google search on his phone, "I love you too, Jinyoungie," he mumbled.


	21. Boys Who Like Boys Will Still Be Boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wrote this way before I knew Mark's actual real-life friends are snakes...

Jinyoung moaned loudly as he was pressed further into their mat. He squeezed his eyes shut, clenched the wrinkled sheet between his teeth, and buried his face into the mattress. Mark was digging deep enough to touch his soul this morning and Jinyoung was pretty certain he was having a spiritual awakening because of it. He did his best to match the elder’s powerful thrusts with his shoulders restrained under Mark’s flattened palms. 

 

Mark groaned out, “Mmm Jinyoungie, you feel so amazing today,” as he let his hands slide down his boyfriend’s sweat-slicked back to grab ahold of his hips tightly, yanking him into another rough thrust. 

 

Jinyoung let his top half remain stationary, the deep arch in his back helping Mark tickle his prostate with just the right amount of pressure. 

 

“Ah, Mark-hyung, I’m gonna come,” his muffled voice announced in response, his hips involuntarily rolling after his statement. His entire body was quivering at this point, he felt like one mass bundle of open-ended nerves that Mark kept mercilessly poking and prodding. His dark eyes popped open, however, when he felt Mark stop. He struggled to lift himself up high enough to properly glare over his shoulder at the elder, “Why’d you stop?” he whined out, “I was right about to lose my mind…in the best way!” 

 

Mark covered Jinyoung’s back with his chest and planted a sloppy kiss on his boyfriend’s nape. “Turn over on your back Jinyoungie, I want to see you come,” he huskily requested before lightly smacking the younger’s bottom and then sitting back on his knees, “You always look so cute when you come.” He wiped the sweat from his forehead, slicked his annoyingly damp hair back, and waited patiently for his boyfriend to do as he said.

 

Jinyoung sighed, that would prove to be a challenge at this point. 

 

With jelly limbs and a small blush covering his face, he slowly turned over to face his boyfriend. Mark settled between the younger’s trembling thighs, Jinyoung could barely hold his knees upright. It was so sexy to see the pile of putty he was reducing the lively younger into. He was quite positive that he was the only human being alive that could get such a physical response from Park Jinyoung and that made their sex life a beautiful experience each and every time. 

 

Mark licked his full lips and placed a soft kiss on Jinyoung’s forehead first, and then his chapped lips. He kissed him again as he shoved a pillow under the small of his boyfriend’s back. He grabbed ahold of the younger’s knees and sank back inside him for a second time. Jinyoung groaned and arched up off the mat as he was filled again. He squeezed his eyes shut again and gripped Mark’s black tank top in his hands tightly, tugging him down closer. He attempted to wrap his legs around the elder’s hips, but only had enough muscle control to clench his thighs against Mark’s sides. 

 

Mark yanked the younger’s hands off of him and held them down on the mat as he slowly thrust into him. 

 

“You’re shaking Jinyoungie, are you OK? Does it feel that good? ” he playfully asked, his eyes never leaving his boyfriend’s flushed face. He was gorgeous this morning: his newly shortened fringe was plastered to his sweating forehead, his thick brows were tightly knitted, his dark eyes were squeezed shut, a small summer heat rash had spread across his reddened cheeks, and his perfect teeth were gnawing on his kissable full lips. It was certainly a sight to behold and Mark wished his phone was around so he could snap a pic.

 

Jinyoung escaped Mark’s slackened hold to bury his fingers into the elder’s damp scalp, “Harder, Mark,” he easily demanded pulling his boyfriend in closer, he mustered up enough strength to lift his hips to meets Mark’s next thrust. Mark complied with a smile. He pushed his boyfriend’s thighs open wider and slammed into him harder, deeper. Jinyoung hissed in pleasure and moved one of his hands between them to grab hold of his own leaking erection. 

 

“It’s so sexy when you do that Jinyoung,” Mark mumbled against the younger’s lips. 

 

Jinyoung panted against Mark’s mouth and rolled his hips up to meet his boyfriend’s thrusts as well as his own tugging hand. “I’m gonna come,” he groaned out before running his tongue over his boyfriend’s chin, “Don’t stop.” He pressed his chest into Mark’s and buried his face into the elder’s neck. Jinyoung harshly clamped his pearly whites down into Mark’s skin and released a deep rumble from his chest as he came between them. 

 

“Damn it Jinyoung, you’re going to have to learn to control your biting,” Mark grunted his complaint as he nudged the younger away, “One of these days you’re going to pop a blood vessel.” He hadn’t quite reached his own climax yet so he pulled free of Jinyoung’s heat and snatched off his condom. He grabbed Jinyoung’s trembling fingers and wrapped them around his cock, “Come on Jinyoung, don’t be selfish,” he urged moving his hand up and down.

 

Jinyoung slowly joined Mark on his knees and began to massage his boyfriend’s unsatisfied erection, it was the least he could do. Mark cupped the back of the younger’s neck with both hands and kissed him again, taking care to let his teeth catch Jinyoung’s bottom lip before pulling back. Jinyoung let his teeth graze Mark’s perfect chin in return as his fingers reached between his parted thighs to tease his undisturbed entrance. 

 

He nudged Mark’s head back with his nose and nipped at the elder’s protruding Adam’s apple as he shoved a finger inside and jerked him harder. That was all it took to make Mark spurt through the spaces between Jinyoung’s fingers. Mark roughly kissed his boyfriend’s raw lips again. 

 

“Now we’re even,” Jinyoung chuckled out against his lips as he slowly extracted his hands. 

 

He sighed in satisfaction and flopped back onto their mat, “Finally,” he said with a chuckle and a victorious fist pump. Mark grinned, pulled off his shirt, and began to clean Jinyoung’s hand with it, “Glad we weren’t interrupted this time?” he asked wiping between the younger’s fingers. Jinyoung chuckled again and nodded happily, “I feel rejuvenated,” he responded, pure happiness radiating off of him. 

 

When they tried to copulate the night before, they had been interrupted…twice. “I swear Youngjae and Jackson had to have been together because Jackson messaged me not even five minutes after Youngjae messaged you. They knew what we were doing,” Mark accused as he wiped Jinyoung’s tummy next. “Right,” Jinyoung tiredly agreed, his eyelids slowly sliding shut. “Yah, wake up,” Mark ordered smacking his boyfriend’s belly. 

 

Jinyoung’s eyes popped open and he glared at his boyfriend.

 

“Don’t go falling asleep, don’t you have plans?” Mark reminded while he poked the younger in the ribs. Jinyoung groaned and turned onto his side away from Mark, “Not until way later,” he whined out curling into the fetal position, “Don’t you have plans?” “Yea that’s why I’m getting up now and so are you,” Mark ordered as he swatted his boyfriend’s round bottom again. 

 

“Why do I have to get up when you do?” Jinyoung grumbled in annoyance. “Because you’re the one who woke me up this morning. You can’t just wake me up and then go back to sleep,” Mark complained. Jinyoung stuck his tongue out before tucking his hands beneath his pillow, “Watch me,” he easily replied. Mark chuckled and lightly nipped his boyfriend’s shoulder, “Fine sleep this morning away,” he surrendered.

 

“Enjoy your basketball game,” Jinyoung tiredly waved off as Mark left to go shower.

<>

Mark, his brother Joey, and a couple of his old high school buddies gathered under a shady tree to rest after an intense game of 2-on-2. 

 

“God you’ve had like a whole year to work on your game, how do you still suck so bad?” Andrew laughed out as he tossed Mark his water bottle. 

 

Mark chuckled and turned his snapback forward to block the sun from his eyes, “Hey, if you only knew the type of shit Jinyoungie and I have been through this year, you’d understand why basketball has been the furthest thing from my mind,” he told his best friend. Andrew chuckled, “A lot of drama?” he queried. Mark snorted, “That’s an understatement,” he mumbled before squirting some water into his mouth, “My ex didn’t exactly make moving on easy and it’s mostly my fault for being so messy with our break up.” 

 

Joey snagged his brother’s water bottle, “That’s what happens when you cheat: drama,” he pointed out before taking a swig of the water. 

 

Mark glared at his laughing brother and shoved him over, “Aren’t you like 12? What do you know?” he snapped. Andrew and Mark’s other friend Devin laughed at the brothers. “Hey I’m 17 and old enough to know that cheating is the worse way to end a relationship,” Joey countered and then added, “next to murder,” with a shrug. Mark nodded his agreement, “You may be right, but I’m happy I did it because I got to be with Jinyoung because of it,” he unremorsefully stated. 

 

“Where is he anyway bro?” Devin asked curiously as he absentmindedly plucked random blades of grass. 

 

Mark smirked, “I kind of wore him out this morning, as you can see by the gigantic hickey on my neck,"he tried not to brag as he pointed to his bruising love bite, "he's sleeping it off.” . Joey grimaced and plugged his ears, “Too much info Mark,” he complained with a shake of his head. Mark tilted his head back and laughed at his brother’s reaction. “Aww I’m sorry,” he playfully cooed as he pinched his brother’s cheeks, “I thought we were all adults here.”

 

“So I have a question,” Andrew slowly said. Mark released his brother and turned to his friend, “What’s on your mind Andrew?” he asked. “Why didn’t you tell us about your boyfriend?” Andrew questioned. Mark furrowed his brows and nodded, “I did…when I got home, plus he’s plastered all over my social media,” he answered, the tiniest bit of confusion settling over his features. “No, I mean why didn’t you tell us about your interest in men all of a sudden?” Andrew clarified.

 

“Yea man, why did we have to find out through Instagram that you were playing for the other team now?” Devin cosigned. 

 

“Because it’s not front page news,” Mark said with a shrug, “I’m dating a man now, so what?” “Dude, it’s kind of a big deal,” Devin argued, “especially since it came out of nowhere. Were you like doing the whole ‘college experience’ thing and just decided to run with it for a while? Because Jinyoung is the second guy you’ve dated right?” “Guys, I didn’t just stumble into this,” Mark told his friends with a shake of his head, “I’ve always been attracted to men and women.”

 

Joey nodded from his spot beside his brother, seemed like he knew.

 

“Oh really?” a skeptical Andrew queried as he crossed his arms, “Then why is this the first we’re hearing about it? We’ve practically known each other our whole lives.” Mark sighed in exasperation, “Like I said, it’s not exactly front page news. It’s not shocking that I like girls, so why is it so fucking shocking that I like men too? Is that not OK? Is it wrong? Do you two have a problem?” he asked his friends suddenly becoming defensive. “Whoa man, calm down,” Andrew said holding his hands up defensively.

 

“Yea Mark, of course there’s nothing wrong with you wanting to be with a man. We just wanted to know why you didn’t tell us about it,” Devin told his friend slowly, “We didn’t mean to upset you bro.” Mark sighed and nodded, “I’m sorry guys, I didn’t mean to get so bent out of shape, but after that whole thing with Troy last week I just immediately thought that you may have a problem as well.” “Mark you’re our friend, that won’t change,” Andrew promised firmly. “Good because I can’t handle losing anymore friends,” Mark said with a relieved nod.

 

"Aww you guys just had a Halmark moment," Joey said pointing at the trio, "I thought that only happened in movies. I'm so proud you talked things out, you're such good friends." Mark smacked his brother upside the head, "Shut up, adults are speaking now," he ordered. Joey elbowed the elder in retaliation, but kept his mouth shut.

 

“So what’s it like?” Andrew quickly asked. “What’s what like?” Mark asked becoming confused again. “Being with a dude,” his friend elaborated, he seemed a little too eager for the answer. “OK, this conversation is getting a bit too X-rated for me,” Joey said jumping to his feet, he sounded completely uncomfortable. He reached over and snatched the ball from Devin’s hands, “I’m gonna go work on my free throws, my young ears can’t handle Mark’s sex talk,” he said before practically running in the opposite direction.

 

Mark watched his brother take off in slight amusement before looking over at his friend, “That’s not what you meant right?” he asked with raised brows. Andrew shook his head, “Nah, I’m pretty sure we get that part,” he replied, “I’m more curious about the whole attraction thing.” “You’re asking me what I find attractive about my boyfriend?” Mark asked for clarification. Andrew shrugged and nodded, “Well yea, because I find big breasts attractive and obviously you don’t. So what else is there?” he asked his friend cluelessly.

 

“You sound so shallow right now,” Devin mumbled shaking his head in disappointment. 

 

Mark laughed at his friend, “What do you think attracted me to Jinyoung?” he asked just for fun because he knew exactly where his friend’s mind was at. Andrew covered his face in pure embarrassment, “Come on bro, don’t make me say it,” he pleaded. Mark laughed harder and louder, “I kind of want you to,” he pressured. Andrew looked over at Devin for help in expressing himself. Devin shook his head, “Don’t look at me Andrew, I’m not in it,” he denied. 

 

Andrew groaned and reluctantly asked, “Was his junk the thing that attracted you? Is that what you look at first?” 

 

Andrew immediately buried his face in his hands, it sounded even more ridiculous out loud. Mark laughed again, from a good healthy place this time. Andrew tackled his friend into the grass, “Stop laughing at me man,” he demanded as he shook his cackling friend slightly. Mark sucked in a deep breath and hugged his sides, “Oh God, I can’t breathe,” he said finally beginning to calm down. Andrew lifted off his friend and plopped back in his spot beside Devin, whom was shaking his head. “You suck man,” he mumbled through a pout.

 

Mark sat up and grinned at his friend, “I’m sorry friend, but you see how idiotic you sounded right?” he asked to which Andrew nodded, “Then why in the world would you think that his dick would be the first thing that attracted me?” Andrew shrugged in defeat, “I don’t know.” 

 

“Attraction is no different between genders for me, Andrew,” Mark informed his friend, “Jinyoung has the most amazing dark brown eyes, deep enough for me to get lost in. I love how the corners of his full lips turn up so it looks like he’s smiling even when he’s not. His voice is smooth like velvet and he has this enviable luster to his dark black hair. He has an amazing sense of style. I love that he’s slightly taller than me. He’s got the most perfect round butt. He may be the smartest person I’ve ever known, I mean he’s always got a book in his hands. And he’s so fucking funny, he keeps me laughing. He’s sweet and nurturing, but he’s also got an immature side. He’s not afraid to say what’s on his mind and his confidence is so sexy. I mean I could literally write a book about what attracts me to Jinyoung.”

 

His friends smiled at the dreamy look on his face. “Sounds like you love him Mark,” Devin pointed. Mark chuckled and nodded, “I really fucking do,” he happily admitted, “He’s perfect. Even when he pisses me off, which he does a lot, I just can’t imagine my life without him. He’s everything I could ever want or need.” “Well, we’re glad you’re happy bro,” Andrew said through a genuine smile. “Me too,” Mark laughed out, “And to think I almost missed my chance to be with him.” Mark shook his head at his own stupidity.

 

“Now normally I don’t condone cheating,” Devin playfully scolded as he stood up, “But in this case, I’m happy you cheated on your ex to get with your next because he turned out to be Mr. Right for you.” “You’re so fucking corny Devin,” Mark said shaking his head as he and Andrew stood up as well. “Fuck you, I’m just trying to be supportive,” Devin laughed out. Mark nodded, “OK you’re right Devin. Now let’s go, I want a rematch,” he said turning to head back to the court.

 

“Why? The outcome will be the same,” Andrew taunted loudly.


	22. Family BBQ

Mark smiled happily as his UV shielded eyes panned the space of his family’s backyard. Everyone was celebrating his and Jinyoung’s last day in LA before they headed back to Korea to begin their summer classes. He kicked his feet around in the cool pool as he leaned back on his elbows in the soft green grass. He grinned as he eyed his nieces floating a little ways away from him on gigantic inflated unicorns, his brother Joey watching them diligently as he splashed water in their gleeful faces. They squealed loudly and splashed him back. 

 

His sisters were on the opposite side of the pool laughing and singing to the music playing loudly through the various speakers placed around the backyard. He leaned forward and scooped up the tiny basketball drifting past him in the cool blue water. “Shoot the ball, Mark!” Andrew encouraged. He threw a playful arm around his best friend and hugged him close, mashing their foreheads together. There was a neon blue plastic basketball net mounted to the opposite side of the pool. 

 

Mark grinned and elbowed his friend away, “Maybe later,” he halfheartedly promised before passing the ball over to him. “You’re so lame bro,” Andrew teased ruffling Mark’s hair like he would his kid brother. 

 

Mark smacked his hand away and shoved him into the pool. Devin saw that as the perfect opportunity to tackle him, causing them both to sink to the bottom. Andrew popped up first gasping for air and coughing out the water that had entered his lungs. He glared as a cackling Devin emerged above the surface of the pool. “You’re DEAD!” Andrew yelled pointing at his friend before chasing him. Mark shook his head as his friends began a slow motion game of cat and mouse.

 

Mark curiously looked up as giant shadows cast over his head. “Um, hello,” he greeted his sisters. They smiled and occupied the spaces on both his sides: Tammy on his left and Grace settling on his right. “What’s wrong?” he asked surveying their sullen expressions. “We’re so bummed that you’re leaving us again,” Tammy whined as she hugged her brother’s waist. “Yea and I only I got to spend like 3 days with you. That’s not enough time,” Grace complained as she wound her arms around his shoulders.

 

Mark chuckled at how childish and clingy his sisters were being, it was sorta cute. “It’s not like I’m gonna be gone forever,” he told them patting their knees in consolation. “Yea, but you’ll be in another country on another continent for an extended period of time,” Tammy reminded her brother, “It always sucks when you leave.” Mark sighed, “I’m sorry I attend school so far away and I’ll try to return home more frequently,” he promised his sisters.

 

“Hey, how did Jinyoung get stuck playing sous-chef to dad?” Tammy asked quickly changing the subject before she got all misty-eyed. 

 

Mark looked back to where his dad was grilling up a feast for the Gods. He grinned as Jinyoung nodded attentively while his dad droned on and on about how to properly cook everything. “Yea…I set him up,” he impishly admitted, “He didn’t know how much dad likes to babble when he grills so it was easy to get him to volunteer to help.” His sisters laughed at his deceitful behavior. 

 

“That is so messed up. Why would you put the man you say you love through such a terrible experience?” Grace asked pinching her brother’s arm. “Yea! Why would you do our brother-in-law like that?” Tammy cosigned, “He’s such a sweet guy.” 

 

Mark hissed and yanked his arm away, “Hey if you care so much, then you go rescue him,” he mumbled rubbing his burning skin. ‘Brother-in-law,’ he immediately thought afterwards. That sounded nice. Grace thought about what rescuing Jinyoung would mean for her, “Ew, then we would get stuck with dad,” she grimaced, “I think Jinyoung is just fine over there. He looks like he’s learning a lot.” 

 

Mark snorted, “Please he’s not listening to dad anymore,” he revealed with a wave of his hand. “How do you know?” his sisters asked in perfect unison. “Whenever he stands with his hands behind his back and smiles wide enough for his eyes to disappear then he’s usually zoning out, he’s practically in auto pilot right now,” Mark explained to his sisters as he stared at his boyfriend through his dark lenses. He knew Jinyoung like the back of his hand. 

 

“Wow, I need to learn how to do that. He’s being so discreet,” an impressed Tammy commended. 

 

The siblings jumped when Grace’s phone chimed loudly. “Mom wants our help setting the table, Tammy,” she mumbled as she read her incoming message. “Great,” Tammy griped with a roll of her eyes, “I really wish you hadn’t taught her how to text.” Mark shrugged unapologetically, “If I hadn’t she would’ve learned on her own. She and dad are determined to keep up with the times…which is why he’s following me on Twitter,” he said beginning to pluck the blades of grass between his parted thighs. 

 

Grace laughed, “I’m pretty certain mom has an Instagram page too,” she added with a shake of her head. Tammy face-palmed, “God, there’s probably all types of embarrassing pictures on there,” she groaned. 

 

“None of us, just pics of her and dad and her trying to be sexy,” Grace revealed. The trio shuddered at the thought of their mom posting sexy pictures online for all to see. They jumped again when Tammy’s phone chimed this time, “OK Gracie, let’s go before she tries to video chat,” she ordered. She kissed Mark’s cheek and stood up. Grace pecked her brother’s other cheek before following behind the eldest Tuan sibling into the house.

 

Mark smiled, he forgot how silly his sisters were. He looked back at his boyfriend again. He was still in auto pilot. Jinyoung must’ve had a 6th sense because he turned to look back at Mark like he’d known the elder had been staring. He smiled at his boyfriend before placing a hand on Mr. Tuan’s shoulder, said a few short words to him, and then turned to head his way. 

 

“Done with your cooking lesson?” Mark asked as Jinyoung sat behind him, pressing his chest to his back. He’d learned to be a bit more bold during his short time in LA. Jinyoung wrapped his arms around the elder’s shoulders, “Honestly, I zoned out right around the time he started to explain the subtle difference between slow-smoking and slow-roasting,” he laughed out, “Your appa is very passionate about outdoor cooking Mark-hyung.” 

 

Mark chuckled and shook his head, “I know, that’s why I volunteered you to be his little helper,” he admitted, he slouched down a bit so he could lean back on his elbows a bit. 

 

Jinyoung twirled his snapback around backwards and rested his cheek on Mark’s crown, “That’s fine, I knew it was a setup,” he mumbled with a shrug. Mark looked up at him, “How’d you figure?” he queried. Jinyoung gently brushed his boyfriend’s fringe aside, “You practically ran away after you volunteered my unoffered services,” he answered. Mark laughed and lifted up his sunglasses, “Sorry,” he said. 

 

It was Jinyoung’s turn to laugh, “It’s OK. I learned a lot, the part I heard was actually quite interesting,” he assured, “Plus it was fun spending time with your dad. He's a nice man.” “You know, I really wanted to kiss you until you started talking about my dad,” Mark said pulling his sunglasses back over his eyes.

 

“That would be inappropriate anyway,” Jinyoung countered as he wrapped his arms tighter around the elder’s shoulders. “Are you ready to go back home, Jinyoungie?” Mark questioned curiously. He felt the younger shake his head, “Not really, I wish we could stay the whole summer,” Jinyoung admitted. “So you wouldn’t mind coming back with me for Thanksgiving?” a hopeful Mark offered. Jinyoung roughly pinched his boyfriend’s nose, “Yah, we should visit my family sometimes too, hyung,” he complained.

 

Mark shook the younger’s hand off, “Chuseok? Christmas?” he bargained, “And both our birthdays?” 

 

Jinyoung perked up, “You haven’t lived until you’ve experienced Christmas as my halmeoni’s house,” he said excitedly. Mark chuckled and looked up at his boyfriend again, “So we have a deal?” he asked lifting his shades up again. Jinyoung nodded before leaning down to kiss the elder. His eyes widened when he felt fingers against his puckered lips, “No, no, no. That would be inappropriate,” Mark laughed out.

 

Jinyoung glared at his boyfriend before shoving him into the pool. 

 

Mark popped up and quickly grabbed his shades before they completely sank to the bottom. He placed them on the grass beside his howling and pointing boyfriend. “You’re so going to get it,” Mark screeched. He gripped his boyfriend’s wrist and yanked him into the pool. His friends swam over to where he was and helped him toss his boyfriend across the pool.

<>

It was late and Jinyoung was sitting out on the curb of the Tuan family home staring up at the stars. It was late and he knew he should’ve been sleeping, their flight was early the next morning, but American stars looked different than Korean stars to him. He zipped his oversized jacket up higher as he caught a chill. He pulled his sleeves over his hands and hugged himself to keep wrong. “Even though it’s summer it gets really cold at night sometimes,” Jinyoung jolted when someone spoke from behind him. 

 

Jinyoung glanced up in time to see Mark’s dad drape a blanket around his shoulders. “What are you doing awake son?” Raymond Tuan asked his son’s boyfriend as he slowly took a seat beside him. Jinyoung shrugged, “The stars look pretty and I’m trying to stay awake so I can sleep on the plane,” he answered. He looked at the elder, “Why are you awake?” “Thinking,” Raymond answered simply. Jinyoung tightened his hold on the blanket, “About what?” he queried. 

 

“About how I’ve secretly been a bad father to Mark,” Raymond replied.

 

“How?” Jinyoung asked. Was that even possible? Raymond Tuan was an amazing father! “I’ve known about my son for years, since he came out to us when he was a freshman in high school, but he’s really only dated girls since then. So, naturally, I thought it was just a phase and I was actually happy thinking that. Like any other traditional Asian I was glad that my son only showed interest in his opposite gender, but then he started dating Toji,” 

 

Jinyoung flinched at the mention of his boyfriend’s ex’s name as Mr. Tuan continued, “It bothered me that Mark had a boyfriend. I just couldn’t except that he had a boyfriend. I blamed college, saying that it was just him experimenting like all kids his age does. I even considered pulling him out of your school and having him enroll in a school closer to home so I could keep an eye on him.”

 

“Why are you telling me this Tuan-ssi?” an uncomfortable Jinyoung asked. “Because I need to apologize to you,” Mr. Tuan said, “I was angry at Mark for pursuing a relationship with a man, even after I’d told him that I didn’t care about his preferences. I hid my anger and did my absolute best to stay away from the subject of his relationships because I honestly didn’t want to hear about them.” Jinyoung felt a little angry that Raymond would deliberately ignore an important part of his son’s life. 

 

His ears perked up when Mr. Tuan began to speak again, “When I found out that my son broke it off with Toji, I was happy again. I was thinking that he was done with all his experimenting and could be a normal person again.” “He was normal before,” Jinyoung countered trying to hide his annoyance. Mr. Tuan rested an assuring hand on Jinyoung’s knee, “I know, son, let me finish,” he requested. Jinyoung silently nodded his consent.

 

“I didn’t find out about you until my daughters told me. I was angry again, Jinyoung. They showed me pictures of you two on his social media page and that only made me angrier. I couldn’t help but think, ‘Why can’t he just be normal?’ I just couldn’t wrap my brain around it no matter how hard I tried. I was angry with him and angry with you, because the more and more I talked to my son, the more and more he talked about you. How amazing you are, and how cute, and how funny, and how smart, and how strong, and how caring. Why couldn’t he talk about a woman like that? Why couldn’t he speak about a woman with so much love. I actually thought you were corrupting my son,” Raymond chuckled out. 

 

Jinyoung felt hurt that Mr. Tuan felt that way about him, he thought they were friends.

 

“When Mark told me he was bringing you home with him for his summer break, I was honestly upset. I put on a mask and accepted you with open arms while inside I was dreading the few weeks you were here. I didn’t want to like you, I was prepared to secretly hate you…but then I got to know you. I began to understand why Mark talked about you so fondly because you’re honestly a great kid. You’re smart and well-rounded and you seem to be completely dedicated to my son. That’s all I could ask for. These past few weeks I’ve seen you two together and I’ve seen how well you complement each other. And I’ve seen the love and happiness in your eyes. My son is happy with you…happier than he’s ever been with any of his girlfriends and even that Toji kid. That makes me happy Jinyoung,”

 

he paused and looked at his son’s boyfriend,

 

“I’m beginning to understand that love is love, regardless of gender, and I’m sorry for not realizing that sooner. I’m sorry for judging you before I got to know you. I’m sorry that I thought you were ruining my son. I’m sorry for thinking that the very real feelings you two have for each other was nothing but a phase. I’m sorry for not giving your love chance. You didn’t deserve that and neither did Mark. You two did nothing wrong, it was me, I was the wrong one.”

 

Jinyoung was taken aback, he was not expecting such a heartfelt apology…he wasn’t expecting the proceeding confession either. He appreciated it all, Mr. Tuan liked and respected him enough to confide in him. He reached through an opening of his twisted blanket and patted Mr. Tuan’s shoulder, “It’s OK. Forgive and forget,” Jinyoung had learned that expression from Joey. 

 

Mr. Tuan tilted his head back and laughed into the crisp night air. He slung an arm around the younger’s shoulders, “Thanks Jinyoung, I’m glad you understand and I’m glad you can forgive me,” he said giving Jinyoung a warm side hug. Jinyoung laughed as well, “How can I not forgive my future father-in-law?” he asked with an obvious shrug. “You know Jinyoung, I can’t tell the future, but I think it would be amazing to have you as my son one day,” Raymond easily admitted, “I couldn’t think of anyone better to be with Mark.”

<>

“How late did you stay up, Jinyoungie?” Mark asked nudging his snoozing boyfriend off his shoulder. Jinyoung cracked his eyes open, “Late enough to sleep through at least half of this flight,” he replied. “Can you stay awake long enough for me to thank you for coming with me?” the elder queried. Jinyoung wound his arms around Mark’s bicep and tiredly nodded against his boyfriend’s shoulder. “I really appreciate you coming Jinyoung. I got to show my friends and family the person I love and they got to love you in return. It gives me hope for our future,” Mark said. 

 

Jinyoung yawned again, “You sound like a greasy drama,” he quipped, “I already knew how much you’d appreciate it, that’s why I came along. Duh,” Mark shook his boyfriend off again, “You can’t use me as a pillow if you’re not nice,” he firmly denied. Jinyoung whined and cuddled back up to his boyfriend (as best the armrest between them would allow) again, “Come on hyung, don’t be like that. If you love me you’ll let me sleep on you,” he mumbled snuggling against Mark’s soft hoodie.

 

“You know I love you, Park Jinyoung,” Mark mumbled back. Jinyoung smiled at Mark and quickly pecked his lips, “I love you too, Mark Tuan.”


End file.
